Passé décomposé
by Lt.Selenia
Summary: Des crimes aux allures de sacrifices préhispaniques à New-York. De la colère, de la haine, et un retour inattendu.   Lorsque les souvenirs deviennent trop lourds à porter, peut-on seulement encore revenir en arrière ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je me décide enfin à vous poster cette fic, déjà bien avancée..._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Son genre ? Centrée autour d'une affaire complexe, avec également pas mal de ship. Assez dure côté sentiments._

_Avant toutes choses, je tiens à préciser que je ne possède aucun des personnages issus de la série, loin s'en faut malheureusement, et que je me détourne ici des évènements de la septième saison de CSI NY..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**PASSE DECOMPOSE**

* * *

**Prologue**

Je la regarde vaciller. Elle repose prestement le verre que je lui avais tendu et prend appui sur un pilier pour ne pas tomber.

Eh bien quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé mon breuvage ?

Elle porte la main à son visage en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, quelques instants plus tard, je sais qu'elle a compris ce qui lui arrive. Elle ancre son regard dans le mien, tentant vainement de percer mon secret.

Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Ca ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire… Tu avais fais preuve d'une telle indifférence dans cette histoire ! Sans parler de ta satisfaction cupide et égoïste… Tu m'avais livrée… pour quoi ? De l'argent ! C'était il y a des années, nous avons bien vieilli chacune depuis, mais quelle différence ? Pour ma part, chaque jour qu'a fait le Seigneur depuis ce matin-là, ton visage m'est réapparu, dans toute son inhumanité ! Et chaque jour je t'ai haïe un peu plus, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Oh, ne me regarde pas avec cette expression furieuse ! Tu es la seule responsable de ce qui t'arrive ! Jamais je n'aurais su pardonner, et pourtant j'étais parvenue jusqu'alors à renoncer à ma vengeance. Mais voilà que tout recommence ! Je ne t'avais laissé la vie sauve jusqu'à maintenant que parce que je croyais naïvement que tu culpabilisais tout de même de ce que tu m'avais fait… mais j'avais tort ! Tu es encore plus mauvaise et dangereuse aujourd'hui que tu ne l'étais à l'époque !

Vaincue, elle s'affaisse finalement et tombe à terre, dans un état de semi-inconscience, et je reste là quelques instants, à l'observer.

Tu as commis ton dernier crime avec cette pauvre gamine ! Cette fois, tu ne feras plus de mal à qui que ce soit !

Ses pieds et mains liés, je la traîne jusqu'en haut de l'édifice. De mon couteau, je lui arrache ses vêtements et la met entièrement nue avant de recouvrir son corps flétri de poudre blanche. Je la hisse enfin sur une proéminence de la balustrade, dont je me sers comme d'un autel. Etendue sur la pierre, la tête et les jambes pendant lourdement dans le vide, la poitrine vers le ciel, elle tente de murmurer quelque chose mais aucun son ne quitte ses lèvres. Je sens mon cœur me brûler tandis que j'élève mon couteau au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux ne reflètent même pas la peur, ou la désolation… Ils ne me supplient pas… Non, même en cet instant, à l'instant de sa mort, je ne lis dans son regard que l'animosité, l'arrogance et l'hypocrisie dont elle a toujours fait preuve, et cela m'écœure !

Je ne peux que me détourner. Détachant mes yeux des siens, je porte mon regard entre les gratte-ciels, vers le ciel, pour y puiser ma force. Alors seulement, j'abats mon bras…

_« O Tezcatlipoca, puissent les aigles et les jaguars être couverts de plumes et de craie. Fais qu'ils goûtent la douceur de la mort d'obsidienne. Qu'ils réjouissent avec leur cœur le couteau sacrificiel, le papillon d'obsidienne. Qu'ils désirent et convoitent la mort fleurie, la fleur létale. »_

_(Invocation au dieu de la guerre aztèque)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un jour comme un autre, un matin d'automne comme tant d'autres…

On était encore à un peu plus d'un mois des fêtes et une atmosphère pesante s'était installée sur New York, qui contrastait vivement avec les réjouissances des préparatifs de Noël. Après un été interminable, les arbres avaient jauni du jour au lendemain sous l'arrivée d'un violent coup de froid et c'était à peine s'il leur restait encore quelques feuilles à présent. Le vent soufflait, glacial, depuis la mer, mais sans jamais parvenir à repousser les épais nuages grisâtres qui ne laissaient plus passer que de rares rayons ensoleillés.

Lorsqu'il quitta son appartement, ce matin-là, Mac rabattit le col de son manteau autour de son cou en soupirant. Le froid était cinglant et la grisaille ambiante n'aidait pas à se remettre un peu de baume au cœur… L'expert secoua la tête. A quoi bon songer à tout ça ? Après tout, ça ne changeait rien… Il lui faudrait faire son boulot, comme tous les jours, et il aurait tôt fait d'oublier cette atmosphère déprimante lorsqu'il serait penché sur une nouvelle affaire.

Justement… La sonnerie de son portable retentit à l'instant même où il ouvrait la portière de son Avalanche pour se rendre au labo. Quand il disait qu'il aurait rapidement d'autres choses à penser ! Quelques minutes plus tard et après une brève discussion avec Flack, Mac roulait en direction du Bronx…

* * *

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

Je fus obligé de me garer à bonne distance de la scène de crime et pris soin de bien verrouiller la voiture avant de m'éloigner. Les rues environnantes n'étaient pas parmi les mieux fréquentées de New York, loin de là, et l'on évitait généralement de s'y attarder. Posant par réflexe la main sur mon holster, je m'engouffrai dans une ruelle étroite et sombre avant de déboucher sur une petite place, toute aussi lugubre. Je réprimai un frisson en observant les alentours. Une vieille église aux murs noircis et fissurés s'élevait d'un côté, au milieu d'immeubles complètement délabrés. Si l'on omettait la douzaine de policiers qui s'affairaient présentement au son des gyrophares, l'endroit avait davantage des allures de coupe-gorge que de lieu saint…

« Hello Mac… »

Je repérai Danny qui se frayait un chemin au milieu des policiers. Tandis que je le rejoignais, je parcourus la place des yeux.

« Flack n'est pas là ? »

« Il vient de partir. »

Je haussai un sourcil, étonné. Ca faisait une demi-heure à peine que Flack m'avait appelé sur cette scène de crime et il était étrange qu'il soit déjà reparti, avant même que j'arrive.

« Il n'appréciait donc pas l'atmosphère chaleureuse et bienveillante de ces ruelles ? »

Danny grimaça.

« Ben faut croire… Il paraît que la résidence du procureur Stevenson a appelé le 911. Don y est allé. »

Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête en souriant. L'explication se tenait… Le procureur était l'un des hommes les plus importants de New York et Flack n'avait probablement pas regretté d'être appelé dans les beaux quartiers plutôt que de rester dans les bas-fonds… Au fond, je l'enviais un peu… Une affaire déprimante par une journée déprimante, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais vu de mieux !

J'inspirai un bon coup et me décidai à me mettre au boulot. Il le fallait bien…

« Alors, qu'a-t-on ? »

« Venez voir par vous-même… »

Je suivis Danny jusque sur le perron de l'église et j'aperçus bientôt Hawkes, penché sur un corps. Lorsqu'il eut fini son examen, il se releva et me salua tout en me laissant observer le cadavre. Je fronçai les sourcils aussitôt. Le spectacle n'était pas particulièrement beau à voir et assez… original. La victime était une femme. Entièrement nue, son corps était recouvert d'une fine poudre blanche. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention, c'était la tête tranchée, absente de la scène de crime, ainsi que cette plaie sanguinolente au niveau de la poitrine. Malgré le grand nombre de cadavres que j'avais eus à examiner durant les quinze dernières années, et même si j'avais vu des meurtres biens plus atroces que celui-là, je n'avais pu retenir un frisson en découvrant le corps.

Me tournant vers l'ancien légiste, je posai la traditionnelle question…

« Cause de la mort ? »

« Cardiectomie. Arrachage du cœur si vous préférez… »

Il me désigna du menton le trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans le corps de la victime et je retins un hoquet de surprise.

« C'est cela qui serait à l'origine de la mort ? Vous pensez donc qu'elle était vivante lorsqu'on lui a… ? »

Hawkes hocha la tête, affirmatif.

« L'épanchement sanguin le prouve indéniablement. Il est certain que la tête a été coupée post-mortem. Elle a au moins dix côtes brisées, mais c'est uniquement dû à la chute, vu qu'on l'a balancée depuis à peu près vingt mètres de haut. Mis à part cela, aucune autre trace apparente de violences, sinon les marques de liens aux poignets et aux chevilles. Et encore… Les marques sont peu profondes ! Elle a été attachée, mais elle ne s'est probablement pas débattue ! »

Danny fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Attends Doc… Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle s'est laissé faire ? Imagine deux secondes… On t'attache, on t'arrache le cœur, et toi tu ne bronches pas ? »

« J'ai dit qu'elle était vivante au moment de la cardiectomie Messer, pas qu'elle était consciente ! »

Je réfléchis un bref instant.

« Vous pensez qu'on l'aurait droguée… »

Hawkes se retourna vers moi, sûr de lui.

« Et à forte dose à mon avis ! Une analyse de son sang me le confirmera. »

Je relevai la tête en soupirant. A une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de nous, dans le fronton de l'église, s'ouvrait un large balcon, depuis lequel la victime avait dû être jetée dans le vide. Danny m'expliqua qu'elle avait en fait été tuée là-haut. Le sang qui s'était répandu sur la balustrade de pierre en était un témoin suffisant. Je hochai la tête en silence.

« Vous avez repéré autre chose ? »

Danny se passa une main nerveuse derrière la nuque.

« Pas vraiment… Quelques cendres que j'ai prélevées juste à côté de l'endroit où elle a été tuée et qui semblaient assez fraîches. Sinon rien d'autre… Je n'ai pas la moindre piste quant à son identité. Nous n'avons retrouvé ni papiers, ni sac, ni même vêtements dans tous les environs… Rien dans l'église… Dès qu'on sera rentrés au labo, j'essaierai de voir si l'ADN de la victime est dans le CODIS mais avec la veine que j'ai ces derniers temps je doute d'obtenir un résultat concluant… »

Je me contentai d'acquiescer. Danny enfila un gant et passa un doigt sur la peau de la victime, prélevant un peu de la poudre blanche dont son corps était couvert.

« On dirait de la craie… »

C'était probable en effet. Mais restait alors en suspens une question bien plus intrigante…

Pourquoi ?

Rien ne semblait coller dans cette scène de crime. On aurait dit une mise en scène, un rituel… Sans doute nous faudrait-il d'ailleurs chercher dans cette direction si nous espérions obtenir des réponses.

Ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui nous tira de nos réflexions. Après un bref coup d'œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, je décrochai.

« Je vous écoute Flack… »

Je m'éloignai un peu pour pouvoir entendre ce que me dirait celui-ci. Lorsque j'eus raccroché, je vis le regard inquisiteur de Danny posé sur moi.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Tout en hochant la tête, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, satisfait, et fis signe à Hawkes de venir nous rejoindre pour le mettre lui aussi au courant. J'attendis qu'il nous ait rattrapés pour leur faire part du nouvel élément qui venait de s'ajouter au puzzle.

« On a peut-être retrouvé la tête… »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Mac était rentré au labo lorsqu'il descendit à la morgue. Il y trouva un Sid particulièrement absorbé, en contemplation devant la radiographie d'un crâne.

« Alors ? Qu'a-t-on ? »

Le légiste sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas entendu les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Après un dernier coup d'œil à la radio, il se retourna vers l'expert, un air énigmatique au visage.

« Eh bien… Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir apporté un cas particulièrement intéressant pour une fois Mac ! »

L'expert haussa un sourcil, étonné de la remarque de son ami, mais le simple étonnement fut bientôt remplacé par un sursaut de dégoût lorsqu'il aperçut la tête tranchée déposée sur une table d'autopsie derrière Sid. Ce-dernier remarqua le malaise de Mac.

« Oh… Excusez-moi. Je croyais que vous aviez déjà été présentés… »

Mac secoua lentement la tête en guise de réponse. La désignant du menton, il questionna le légiste.

« Est-ce qu'elle… correspond bien au corps ? »

« Affirmatif. Le raccord se fait parfaitement. Une analyse ADN ne pourra que confirmer. Et je peux vous certifier que la tête n'a été tranchée que post-mortem, et non dans le but de tuer ! Les chairs du cou ont été sectionnées net, et sans un trop violent épanchement sanguin. Vous voyez cette incision Mac ? Juste sous le côté gauche de la cage thoracique. Il a suffi au meurtrier d'y passer sa main et de sectionner l'aorte, et le cœur s'est arraché sans difficulté. Elle est morte quasiment instantanément puis on lui a coupé la tête, que l'on a pris soin de… »

Il hésita, arrêta son regard sur la tête tranchée. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant à ce visage qui demeurait irrémédiablement clos… On dit bien souvent qu'il est atroce de sentir le regard d'un mort posé sur soi, des yeux livides et exorbités vous fixer sans ciller… mais Sid et Mac eux-mêmes ne pouvaient retenir quelques haut-le-cœur devant ce visage aux yeux et à la bouche fermés artificiellement par la main de l'homme !

Tentant tant bien que mal de revenir à la conversation, Mac reprit…

« Que lui a-t-on fait au juste ? »

Sid eut un léger temps de réaction puis il détacha son regard de la tête et se retourna vers l'expert.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'ouvrir pour un examen plus approfondi, mais j'en ai déjà effectué une radiographie. On a coupé la langue de notre victime, ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux, avant de lui coudre la bouche et les yeux et de l'installer là où vous l'avez trouvée… »

« Une mèche de cheveux ? »

Le légiste hocha la tête tout en haussant les épaules. Mac observa la chevelure de la victime et remarqua effectivement qu'une large mèche avait été coupée à la racine. Il fronça les sourcils, toujours plus intrigué.

« Autre chose ? »

« Possible... »

Cette fois, Sid se dirigea jusqu'à la table sur laquelle gisait le corps de la victime et attrapa une boîte de Pétri qu'il tendit à Mac. A l'intérieur se trouvait un minuscule bout d'os ou de pierre, comme un éclat…

« J'ai trouvé ce fragment coincé dans une côte de la victime, sur le passage de la lame qui l'a tuée. Je pencherais pour une nature minérale, mais je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il vient faire dans cette affaire… »

Ce fut au tour de Mac de hocher lentement la tête.

« Merci Sid. C'est tout ? »

« On peut dire ça, même s'il reste un détail qui me trouble assez… »

L'expert releva les yeux.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'a-t-on fait de son cœur ? »

Avant même que Mac ait eu le temps d'intégrer le sens de la question, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient à nouveau…

« J'ai peut-être une réponse à ça patron ! »

Mac haussa les sourcils, intéressé.

« Vous avez quelque chose Danny ? »

« J'ai analysé les cendres que l'on a retrouvées près de l'endroit où elle a été tuée. Combustible et cellules humaines ! On a brûlé le cœur juste après l'avoir arraché de la poitrine de la victime, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !... »

Le jeune scientifique posa à cet instant son regard sur la tête tranchée qui lui faisait face et revint quelque peu sur ses certitudes.

« Enfin… Façon de parler… »

Sid et Mac ne purent s'empêcher de rire, ce qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère jusqu'alors assez glauque de la morgue. Mais Mac se reprit rapidement. Après lui avoir résumé les conclusions de Sid, il tendit la boîte de Pétri à Danny.

« Soyons sérieux ! Merci Sid, bon boulot. Tâchez tout de même de voir si l'on ne peut rien tirer de plus de la tête. Danny, vous pouvez vous occuper d'analyser la poudre blanche et ce fragment ? »

« Bien sûr. Sans problème. »

L'expert hocha la tête.

« Quant à moi, je vais tenter de découvrir l'identité de notre victime… »

* * *

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et je cherchais toujours. Je n'avais rien trouvé qui eut pu me renseigner quant à l'identité de cette femme. Elle n'était pas fichée où que ce soit et les enquêtes de voisinage menées par Flack et Hawkes n'avaient rien donné… Que ce fût dans le quartier délabré où on avait retrouvé son corps ou bien aux alentours de la résidence du procureur Stevenson devant laquelle avait été découverte la tête, personne ne semblait avoir jamais vu cette femme…

Prenant mon visage entre mes mains, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon éphéméride, fermai les yeux et soupirai avec lassitude. Etait-ce dû au temps grisâtre qui couvrait New York, ou bien à cette date de triste mémoire, mais je n'avais qu'une envie… M'enterrer sous cinq mètres de terre et cesser un instant de respirer ! Ne plus penser, ne plus éprouver de sentiments… Ne plus se répéter sans cesse que les choses pourraient être autrement…

Je relevai rapidement la tête en entendant le bruit si familier de talons s'approcher de mon bureau. Je ne m'étais pas trompé et ne fus guère surpris de voir une jeune femme souriante et ravissante entrer quelques instants plus tard dans mon bureau, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Je me levai et contournai le bureau pour l'accueillir dans mes bras. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques dizaines de centimètres pour nous séparer, je l'enlaçai doucement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Hey… Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle sourit et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Elle me scruta quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Ca va… mais ça irait encore mieux si tu me disais ce qui te tourmente. »

Je haussai les sourcils, étonné.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Je te connais Mac Taylor, tu ne peux rien me cacher ! »

Je fermai les yeux un court moment, le temps pour moi de remettre un peu d'ordre à mes esprits, ou du moins de faire comme si… Lorsque je relevai la tête, je croisai à nouveau son regard.

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Juste un pressentiment. J'ai comme l'impression que l'affaire sur laquelle nous planchons depuis ce matin risque de s'avérer assez compliquée… »

« Mais tu sauras y mettre de l'ordre, j'en suis sûre ! »

Je secouai lentement la tête, un brin sceptique, avant de soupirer.

« En tous cas j'essaierai ! »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement puis se lança.

« Je viens de boucler mon enquête. Je m'attèle à la paperasse tout de suite, j'ai des courses à faire et j'aimerais partir le plus tôt possible. On se voit ce soir ? »

J'hésitai avant de lui donner une réponse.

« Je rentrerai peut-être tard… »

« Alors je t'attendrai ! »

Devant son assurance, je ne pus que céder et c'est en riant doucement que je hochai finalement la tête. Elle sourit de contentement avant de m'embrasser subitement. Et puis elle s'éloigna, tout aussi soudainement, me laissant légèrement frustré derrière elle…

« Kat ! »

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi, un large sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravie de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi. Elle me connaissait bien, oui… Et pourtant elle ignorait tout des tourments qui ravageaient mon cœur. Elle souriait, heureuse que je n'aie pu résister à l'envie de la rappeler pour l'empêcher de partir, mais elle ne savait rien des hésitations qui me hantaient.

J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser passionnément. Je l'aurais fait, peut-être… J'aurais même été prêt à lui faire l'amour, là, à ce moment-même, pour assouvir le besoin furieux que j'avais de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien ! Mais je me contentai de la regarder. Comme paralysé, je finis par murmurer…

« Non rien… A ce soir. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête en souriant toujours, puis elle s'éloigna pour de bon et regagna son bureau.

Elle s'appelait Kat. Kathleen Jansen. Et cela faisait plus d'un an à présent qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie, ou plus exactement de la vie du labo, mais c'était à peu de choses près la même chose. Elle était ma partenaire, ma coéquipière. Mon bras-droit. L'unique épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer quand j'en avais besoin… Le reste n'était qu'affaire de coïncidences. Vraisemblablement mus chacun par le désir de l'autre, notre relation était rapidement devenue plus qu'un simple rapport professionnel ou amical et nous le vivions pleinement, sereinement, tout en restant discrets pour ne pas attirer les foudres de Sinclair.

Kat m'apportait un semblant de lumière dans cette nuit noire…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La journée du lendemain s'était écoulée rapidement. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon bout de temps et Danny soupira une fois encore devant les résultats que venait de lui afficher son ordinateur. Il pivota légèrement sur sa chaise en entendant Mac entrer. Ils discutèrent quelques instants de tout et de rien, s'autorisant quelques plaisanteries et fous rires pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Lindsay avait pris sa journée et Mac savait que Danny avait dû trouver le temps long, à bosser tout seul dans son coin, sans personne à qui parler, sans sa femme à faire enrager… Après un moment cependant, les deux scientifiques retrouvèrent leur sérieux et Danny exposa à son supérieur les résultats qu'il avait obtenus.

« La poudre blanche dont on a recouvert le corps de notre victime s'est avérée n'être que de la craie blanche, on ne peut plus ordinaire. On n'en tirera rien de plus. Quant au fragment que Sid a récupéré, c'est de la pierre, de l'obsidienne pour être exact ! Ne me demandez pas d'où elle peut provenir, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! C'est une pierre très rare et très chère à l'heure actuelle, et que l'on ne trouve pas par ici. J'ai effectué quelques recherches… Apparemment, l'obsidienne était essentiellement utilisée pour réaliser des objets précieux dans les différentes civilisations préhispaniques. Elle est très tranchante. On l'utilisait surtout pour des armes : couteaux, pointes de lances… »

« Et ça confirme ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers l'entrée. Kathleen se tenait là, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, un épais livre à la main. Elle s'excusa de son arrivée impromptue puis s'avança vers eux, une expression satisfaite au visage.

« Je n'avais plus d'affaire en cours, alors je me suis penchée sur la vôtre. J'ai effectué un certain nombre de recherches moi aussi, et j'ai trouvé ça… »

Mac jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle tenait et dont elle lui présentait la couverture.

« ' _Histoire des traditions des civilisations préhispaniques_ '… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec notre affaire ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête et feuilleta l'ouvrage avant de l'ouvrir à une page précise.

« J'ai lu attentivement ce passage. Il y est décrit tout le rituel du sacrifice chez les Aztèques. ' _Avant la cérémonie, le sacrifié est dénudé puis enduit de craie blanche ou recouvert d'un vêtement en plumes, ou bien les deux. Il est ensuite drogué et conduit jusqu'à un lieu en hauteur. Là, on lui coupe une mèche de cheveux, symbolisant ainsi la perte de sa force, à l'instar du mythe de Samson et Dalila dans la Bible… On fait étendre le sacrifié sur une table de pierre avant de lui arracher le cœur… à l'aide d'un couteau d'obsidienne ! Le mort a la tête tranchée. Le corps décapité sera jeté du haut de l'édifice où a eu lieu le sacrifice, le cœur est brûlé à côté de l'autel en offrande. Quant à la tête, on lui arrache la langue et coud la bouche et les yeux afin d'empêcher le défunt de proférer des malédictions à l'encontre des humains. De plus, la tête étant le siège de l'âme, de l'esprit, elle est un symbole très fort ! Celui qui la coupe gagne le respect, la puissance. La tête peut ainsi être plantée au bout d'une pique et placée devant un lieu précis, en signe d'intimidation, d'avertissement…_' »

Elle releva les yeux du livre, pour voir Mac et Danny perplexes devant ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Mac fronça les sourcils.

« Attends… Si je te suis bien, tu es en train de nous dire que notre victime a été sacrifiée selon les rituels aztèques, sachant que cette civilisation s'est éteinte voilà plus de quatre siècles ! »

Elle acquiesça.

« Un imitateur aura trouvé un quelconque charme à ces cérémonies sacrificielles et se sera amusé à les reproduire… »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de froncer les sourcils. Elle observa attentivement Mac et hésita un bref instant avant de poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'expert.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'embarrasse ? »

Il soupira d'un air las.

« Nous avons une explication à l'étrangeté de cette scène de crime, mais ça ne nous renseigne absolument pas sur l'identité de cette femme, ni même sur le mobile du tueur… J'ai passé la journée à tenter de découvrir qui était notre victime ! J'ai tout essayé ! Et je n'ai rien, toujours rien !... »

Il avait serré les poings et Kathleen s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras pour le détendre lorsque Hawkes débarqua en tempête dans la salle.

« Mac ! Ca y est ! On a son identité ! »

Les trois experts déjà présents dans la pièce haussèrent les sourcils, étonnés et vivement intrigués ! L'ancien légiste reprit rapidement son souffle et en vint aux explications…

« J'étais en train de poursuivre l'enquête de voisinage autour de la scène de crime avec Flack quand on a croisé une jeune femme qui aurait souhaité rentrer dans l'église. On lui a expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin, qu'une femme avait été tuée. On lui a montré une photo du visage de notre victime et elle l'a reconnue ! Je reviens tout juste de la morgue où elle l'a formellement identifiée ! Il s'agirait de sœur Marie-Thérèse, la directrice de l'orphelinat Saint-Basile, à quelques pâtés de maisons de la scène de crime… »

* * *

_**POV Danny Messer**_

Après que Sheldon nous avait informés de l'identité de la victime, Mac avait décrété que nous avions suffisamment bossé pour la journée. De toute manière, nous ne pouvions plus faire grand-chose avant le lendemain… Il nous faudrait nous rendre à Saint-Basile, le plus tôt possible, mais l'urgence n'était pas telle qu'il faille les obliger à répondre à nos questions à cette heure tardive ! J'étais donc rentré chez moi, pressé de retrouver ma Montana, notre Lucy. Pressé aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer, de coller mon oreille contre les premières rondeurs du ventre de ma chère-et-tendre…

Nous avions dîné et couché Lucy. Pendant que je finissais d'essuyer la vaisselle, Lindsay alla s'enfermer un moment dans la chambre, prétextant une bricole à vérifier. C'est un peu surpris, mais aucunement déçu, que je la vis ressortir après quelques minutes, vêtue d'une superbe robe de satin et taffetas noirs, un châle rouge vif négligemment drapé sur ses épaules. Elle me sourit timidement, curieuse de mon avis.

« Tu aimes ? »

Le moment de surprise passé, je ne pus que hocher la tête vivement. Elle était tout simplement sublime… J'ouvris les bras et elle vint s'y blottir en m'embrassant.

« Je suis passée par la galerie marchande en rentrant de chez le gynéco et j'ai craqué sur cet ensemble… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? J'ai envie de me faire belle avant de ressembler à nouveau à une baleine… »

Je haussai les yeux au ciel et ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête.

« Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? Tu seras toujours magnifique à mes yeux, quand bien même tu attendrais des quintuplés ! »

Elle rit doucement et j'en profitai pour m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Lorsque je me séparai d'elle, un adorable sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Pourtant, elle semblait éprouver encore le besoin de justifier son achat ! Regardant son reflet dans la glace pour s'assurer que la robe lui allait parfaitement, elle lança…

« Je la mettrai pour les fêtes ! Et puis, j'aurai une occasion de la ressortir si Mac se décide enfin à demander Kat en mariage ! »

« Arrête avec ça ! »

Elle se crispa brusquement. Sans pouvoir rien y faire, mon ton s'était fait dur, mon visage s'était fait glacial. Tout sourire s'était évanoui de mes lèvres… Il y eut un moment de silence entre nous. Nous n'osions rien dire. Il régnait une telle électricité dans l'air ambiant qu'il me semblait que la moindre étincelle déclencherait une explosion fatale…

Renonçant à lancer l'attaque, je finis par gagner la chambre en soupirant. La porte claqua derrière moi et j'allai me planter face à la baie vitrée, les yeux perdus dans la nuit noire, bras croisés, poings serrés… Après quelques minutes, la porte se rouvrit sur Lindsay. Fixant son reflet sur la vitre, je pus lire la colère incendiaire qui s'affichait dans ses yeux. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'elle explosât…

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Mac et Kat sont très heureux ensemble, alors pourquoi ne se marieraient-ils pas ? C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu non ? Que Mac puisse enfin trouver quelqu'un qui refermerait la blessure laissée par la disparition de Claire. »

« Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas Kat qui a joué ce rôle ! »

Je m'étais retourné violemment et c'avait été mon tour de laisser éclater ma colère… Elle secoua la tête, une expression de déception, presque de dégoût, au visage.

« Ce que tu peux être mesquin, mon pauvre… Tu peux m'expliquer ce que Kathleen t'a fait pour que tu la détestes autant ? »

Je me retins de hausser les yeux au ciel.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! J'apprécie beaucoup Kat ! C'est une fille très sympa, bosseuse, belle et intelligente. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que Mac a besoin ! »

Incapable de me contenir davantage, j'explosai finalement. Mon poing s'abattit violemment sur la commode…

« Et merde, est-ce que c'est Kat qui a été là lorsque Mac était au bord du suicide, après la mort de Claire ? Est-ce que c'est grâce à elle qu'il est parvenu à recoller les morceaux ? Mac a besoin… de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à porter sa peine, quelqu'un qui soit son double, avec qui il n'aurait pas même besoin de parler pour que tout soit dit ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

Je sursautai presque. Elle avait hurlé. Elle tremblait de tout son corps sous le coup de la fureur, mais elle poursuivit néanmoins…

« Tu fais comme si c'était elle qui serait en couple avec Mac à l'heure actuelle ! Mais elle n'est plus là, elle est partie ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De qui parles-t… ? »

« Arrête ! Tu sais parfaitement de qui je veux parler ! »

Elle était au bord des larmes. Finalement, elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Je tentai de me calmer. Il le fallait… Après un moment, je regagnai le salon et la vis assise à table, le visage enfoui entre ses bras. Son corps était secoué de spasmes répétés… Elle ne pleurait pas, je crois… Non, elle tentait simplement de faire abstraction de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs… Elle tentait de se raisonner, mais elle n'y parvenait pas…

Le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas la brusquer, je l'entourai de mes bras et la serrai contre moi. Je murmurai…

« Je sais que tu en veux toujours à Stella d'être partie comme ça… Tu t'es sentie trahie, abandonnée, et je peux le comprendre. Je ne te reprocherai pas de refuser de lui pardonner. Mais pour ma part, je suis certain que si Stell' nous a quittés, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons. »

J'hésitai un instant sur ce que j'étais censé dire. La vérité… Tout simplement la vérité… Dans un soupir, je poursuivis.

« Tu la connaissais mieux que moi encore, et tu savais parfaitement quels étaient ses sentiments pour Mac. Nous avons espéré pendant des années qu'elle puisse enfin être heureuse avec lui ! Tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier… »

* * *

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

Je fermai les yeux, me laissant envahir par la sensation doucereuse des mains de Kat contre ma peau. Un soupir m'échappa. J'aimais ces contacts, ces moments de splendeur. J'y avais pris goût. Me retournant, je pris son visage entre mes mains et rapprochai ses lèvres des miennes tout en couvrant son corps de caresses. C'eut été mentir que dire que je n'avais pas envie d'elle, que je ne la désirais pas… Mais était-ce là de l'amour ? Eprouvais-je les mêmes sentiments qu'envers Claire ?

Comme elle commençait à défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon, je la repoussai doucement. Non, pas comme cela… Pas ce soir… Pas cette fois…

Elle allait trop vite…

« Tu es vraiment obligé de partir demain ? »

Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Me voyant préoccupé, elle n'avait pas insisté et même remis ma ceinture en place. Mais elle voulait tout de même quelques réponses, et que pouvais-je lui dire ? Comment pouvais-je me justifier ? Je hochai finalement la tête...

« Il le faut bien. Je connais quelqu'un là-bas en qui j'ai entière confiance et qui a connu sœur Marie-Thérèse par le passé. J'apprendrai sans doute beaucoup de choses au sujet de notre victime. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se contenterait sans doute de cette réponse, je préférais d'ailleurs qu'il en fût ainsi. Je me sentais néanmoins mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle… Je lui mentais, et je n'aimais pas ça ! Une relation viable était toujours basée sur l'honnêteté, et elle ignorait tant de choses me concernant… Pourtant je ne pouvais pas lui avouer tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur ! Nous en aurions bien trop souffert tous deux, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça !

Aussi me contentai-je de l'embrasser.

« Je ne resterai pas là-bas bien longtemps, c'est promis… »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

La Nouvelle-Orléans… Au départ simple comptoir de la Compagnie du Mississipi, longtemps capitale de la Louisiane française, puis de l'état de Louisiane, miraculeusement sauvée de la destruction lors de la Guerre de Sécession... Pays du jazz et du blues, de la culture créole et du vaudou... Ville sacrifiée aux assauts de l'ouragan…

Je jetai un coup d'œil au mandat qui m'avait été fourni pour justifier mon voyage. Officiellement, je venais en Louisiane pour obtenir des informations sur la personne de sœur Marie-Thérèse, directrice de l'orphelinat Saint-Basile, et avoir une idée des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été tuée.

Et officieusement…

« Je désirerais parler au lieutenant Bonasera. »

La jeune secrétaire haussa un sourcil, un peu étonnée, avant de me répondre fermement.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais les locaux de la police scientifique sont interdis aux extérieurs. »

« Je suis le lieutenant Mac Taylor, de New York. Le lieutenant Bonasera et moi-même avons travaillé ensemble pendant des années. Je dois m'entretenir avec elle d'une affaire en cours. »

Elle hésita, m'observa avec attention. Pianotant quelques mots sur son clavier, elle dut probablement s'assurer de l'existence d'un lieutenant Mac Taylor à la police scientifique new-yorkaise… Je lui montrai ma plaque pour lui épargner davantage de recherches et elle se mordit les lèvres, gênée.

« Bien… Vous pouvez monter. Le bureau du lieutenant Bonasera se trouve au troisième, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse vous recevoir. »

Rangeant ma plaque, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle semblait très jeune. Probablement n'occupait-elle ce poste que depuis quelques semaines.

« J'attendrai, merci. »

Elle hocha la tête et m'ouvrit la porte qui menait aux étages. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps…

A peine avais-je quitté l'ascenseur que je m'arrêtai net, parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. J'avais la désagréable sensation de ne pas être à ma place en cet endroit. Le labo dans lequel je venais de pénétrer était si semblable au mien, à New York. Ces mêmes couloirs, ces mêmes salles d'analyses, ces mêmes baies vitrées laissant filtrer la lumière entre les différents postes… Tout était à peu près à l'identique. L'agencement, l'éclairage, le bruit ambiant… Ici de jeunes laborantins qui s'affairaient autour d'un échantillon de terre, là d'autres techniciens tentant tant bien que mal de pénétrer les secrets de l'ordinateur d'une victime… Je m'attendais presque à voir débouler Lindsay ou Danny à tout instant pour me présenter les résultats de leurs dernières analyses… Et pourtant, je n'étais pas ici chez moi. Je manquai de défaillir lorsque ce bruit si familier de talons résonna à mes oreilles. Stella… Quelques instants après, j'aperçus sa silhouette élancée, à l'autre bout du couloir, comme elle entrait dans son bureau. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement dans sa direction, je me dirigeai sur ma gauche et gagnai la salle de repos. Un café noir ne me ferait que le plus grand bien…

* * *

Cependant, à New York, les experts continuaient leurs recherches. Kathleen, Lindsay et Adam avaient dû s'occuper d'une nouvelle affaire, laissant à Danny et Hawkes le soin de poursuivre celle en cours. Les deux scientifiques s'étaient rendus à Saint-Basile mais n'avaient pas pu parler aux sœurs, celles-ci étant en déplacement et ne devant rentrer que le lendemain. Ils avaient bien interrogé deux jeunes femmes qui avaient la charge d'encadrer les enfants durant l'absence de tout autre responsable, mais c'était à peine si elles parlaient anglais et les deux experts n'avaient rien pu en tirer. Renonçant donc momentanément à Saint-Basile, Danny et Hawkes s'étaient ensuite rendus à la résidence du procureur Stevenson. Après tout, si l'on en croyait ce qu'avait découvert Kathleen, le meurtre avait revêtu les aspects d'un rituel sacrificiel, bien loin d'être anodin ! Et la tête de la religieuse retrouvée au bout d'une pique devant la résidence du procureur était peut-être une tentative d'intimidation le concernant, lui ou un membre de sa maisonnée… Les deux hommes avaient été reçus par Stevenson en personne, qui ne semblait aucunement inquiet. Après quelques questions, ils avaient demandé à voir les autres membres de la famille ainsi que l'ensemble du personnel.

Mais les heures passaient, et ils n'étaient toujours pas plus avancés qu'avant…

* * *

_**POV Mac Taylor **_

Je fermai les yeux et laissai le liquide brun me réchauffer. Cette sensation de faiblesse qui s'emparait de moi m'insupportait. J'étais comme effrayé, intimidé, indécis… Je ne savais plus bien ce que je faisais au juste dans ce labo, ni même à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je ne savais qu'une chose : quelques pas seulement me séparaient encore de Stella, cela faisait une éternité que ce n'avait plus été le cas, et un flot de sentiments confus voire contradictoires se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Redoutais-je de la revoir ? Sans doute pas. Attendais-je des explications sur ce qui s'était passé des mois auparavant ? Assurément. Avais-je peur de la réaction de Stella ?

Oui...

Le gobelet de plastique s'écrasa sous mes doigts crispés et je soupirai. Je serais volontiers resté des heures durant assis dans ce fauteuil, à ingurgiter café sur café, mais c'eût été compter sans la volonté du sort. Je tournai brusquement la tête lorsque la voix de Stella parvint jusqu'à moi. Ferme, autoritaire… et furieuse ? Elle était au téléphone, et visiblement assez remontée à l'encontre de son interlocuteur… Sans doute l'équivalent d'un Sinclair…

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il était si étrange de la surprendre ainsi, à ce rôle qui était le mien d'ordinaire. Quant à ce sentiment d'abandon qui m'avait assailli au simple fait d'entendre à nouveau sa voix… je ne pouvais le contenir. Je fus soudain pris d'un violent besoin de la voir, de l'avoir en face de moi, de la regarder. Jetant mon gobelet vide dans la corbeille, je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers l'extrémité du couloir où elle avait disparu.

L'attente n'avait que trop duré. Cela ferait bientôt un an et demi que Stella avait quitté le labo, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, sans prévenir qui que ce soit sinon Sinclair. Et depuis, aucun de nous n'avait eu de nouvelles…

* * *

_12 juillet 2010…_

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et c'est épuisé par la succession des derniers évènements que je me laissais tomber sur le canapé de mon bureau. Epuisé, mais satisfait. Un peu plus de deux mois auparavant, Lindsay avait sauvé la vie de sa fille, et peut-être celle de Danny, en abattant Shane Casey. S'en était suivies des semaines de souffrance durant lesquelles la jeune femme avait dû lutter pour tenter d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, cette balle qu'elle avait tirée et qui était passée à quelques centimètres de Lucy avant que Casey la reçoive en plein cœur. Lindsay avait eu beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente, d'autant qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de s'ouvrir aux autres, mais elle avait fini par y parvenir. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait été la première à répondre présente lorsque j'avais annoncé l'organisation d'une petite soirée au restaurant, avec toute l'équipe. J'avais décidé cela la veille. Juste comme ça. Parce que les liens qui nous unissaient tous avaient toujours été particulièrement forts, malgré l'âpreté du monde dans lequel nous évoluions, et parce que je tenais à ce que nous puissions passer de temps en temps un moment « en famille ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était Stella qui disait toujours cela, que nous étions tous une famille. Danny et les autres avaient bel et bien raison : Stell' et moi travaillions ensemble depuis trop longtemps ! Pas qu'il y ait eu un quelconque mal à cela, mais c'était assez impressionnant, et amusant, de voir à quel point nous nous étions chacun imprégnés des manies de l'autre ! Stella était un peu comme mon double, et pourtant Dieu sait combien nos caractères étaient différents ! Elle était vive, enjouée, avait tendance à laisser parler son cœur, peut-être un peu trop souvent, alors que j'étais plutôt taciturne et que mon attitude était entièrement dictée par les lois en vigueur dans notre pays. Tout cela avait d'ailleurs conduit à de mémorables disputes entre nous, mais rien qui ne se fût bien vite terminé par une tendre réconciliation… Bref, nous étions indissociables l'un de l'autre.

Songeant à Stella, je réalisai que je m'étais promis de l'appeler ou de passer la voir ce soir-là. Elle ne s'était pas sentie en très grande forme la veille et elle n'était finalement même pas venue bosser de la journée, clouée au lit par une mauvaise grippe. Bien sûr, elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle ne viendrait finalement pas à notre petite soirée. J'avais certes été légèrement déçu mais ce n'était pas très grave, et surtout je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir ! Après tout, elle aurait préféré mille fois se joindre à nous plutôt que de rester au lit, contrainte et forcée… Nous aurions d'autres occasions de nous retrouver en dehors du cadre strictement professionnel du labo, mais je tenais néanmoins à prendre de ses nouvelles, pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, que ça allait un peu mieux. Je gagnai donc mon bureau pour l'appeler. Mais à peine avais-je décroché le téléphone et composé le numéro de son appartement que j'aperçus, posée au-dessus d'une pile de dossiers, une enveloppe à mon nom. Elle était écrite de sa main, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, j'aurais reconnu son écriture entre mille ! Comme personne ne décrochait, je reposai le combiné et décachetai l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait à l'intérieur qu'une seule feuille. Une copie de la lettre que Stella avait adressée à Sinclair, lui faisant part de son départ pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, où elle reprendrait le poste de chef d'équipe de la police scientifique laissé vacant par un officier parti en retraite.

Je sentis mon souffle se couper. Je ne comprenais pas, ce n'était pas possible… Et puis je remarquai la date affichée du départ. Le 11 juillet 2010. C'était la date de la veille. Si l'on en croyait cette lettre, Stella avait quitté New York depuis la veille au soir. Mon cœur se serra. Je ne l'avais pas vue de toute la journée, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était grippée et ça ne m'avait pas étonné, lui ayant trouvé un air très fatigué la veille… Je l'avais crue et je ne m'étais pas posé davantage de questions… Quant à cette lettre, elle pouvait parfaitement avoir demandé à quelqu'un de la déposer pour elle durant la journée.

J'abattis un point rageur sur le bureau. Rien, il n'y avait rien qui m'eut permis d'espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar ! Tout indiquait que Stella pouvait bel et bien avoir quitté New York, peut-être définitivement, et sans qu'aucun de nous n'en ait été prévenu…

L'incompréhension laissant bientôt la place à la colère, je tentai à nouveau de l'appeler, mais composai directement le numéro de son portable sans même tenter celui de son appartement. Ce fut une voix artificielle qui me répondit : _le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué.

* * *

_

Comme j'avançais toujours, je passai une main nerveuse derrière ma nuque tout en tentant de me persuader que tout allait bien se dérouler, que les gestes d'autrefois reviendraient d'eux-mêmes.

Bien sûr, je lui en avais voulu. Enormément. J'avais même cru ne jamais pouvoir lui pardonner. Mais après tout, le passé était le passé et malgré le mal qu'elle m'avait fait, malgré le besoin d'explications qui me tenaillait, je me sentais prêt à oublier notre différend. L'amitié de Stella avait trop longtemps été le fil conducteur de ma vie pour que je puisse la couvrir de reproches alors que cela faisait plus d'un an que nous ne nous étions plus revus, ni même parlé. Non, je ne demandais rien de plus à présent que de rentrer dans son bureau, de la voir me sourire et de la prendre dans mes bras ! Tout avait toujours été si naturel entre nous, je ne voulais pas que ce fût autrement aujourd'hui… Mais je m'arrêtai soudain.

Elle était là, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Belle, sérieuse. Assise à son bureau, faisant nerveusement tournoyer son stylo dans sa main droite… sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était grand et beau garçon, à l'allure très élégante. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement grisonnants contrastaient vivement avec la finesse de ses traits, si bien que je me voyais incapable de lui donner un âge. Très bel homme en vérité… et sans doute l'homme idéal pour Stella.

Reportant mon regard sur celle-ci, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Elle lui souriait, de ce sourire si radieux, si étincelant qu'il avait bien souvent suffi à illuminer mes journées. Et elle riait.

Sentant sans doute mon regard posé sur elle, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction. Je n'eus que le temps de croiser son regard. Dans ses yeux émeraude, je crus lire une expression de frayeur mêlée à la surprise. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui était avec elle et fit comme si de rien n'était. Et je restai là, décontenancé, perdu. Tournant les talons, je me dirigeai lentement vers les ascenseurs et regagnai le dehors.

Je marchai droit devant moi, laissant mes jambes me conduire là où bon leur semblerait. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas soutenir ce spectacle. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tout ce qui avait pu exister entre Stella et moi, ce lien si fort qui nous unissait par le passé, était désormais réduit à néant…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque je me décidai enfin à revenir sur mes pas. Il fallait que je lui parle. Nous ne pouvions pas nous fuir éternellement ! Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il fallait que nous ayons une discussion d'adulte à adulte, et l'enquête qui m'amenait officiellement à la Nouvelle-Orléans était le prétexte idéal pour cela. Comme j'arrivais devant le bâtiment de la police scientifique, je repérai de la lumière émanant du bureau de Stella. Elle était encore là. Cela ne m'étonna pas… Son côté perfectionniste l'empêchait de faire passer sa vie privée avant le boulot, qu'elle prenait très au sérieux. Quant elle était encore à New-York, elle était bien souvent l'une des dernières à quitter le labo, et d'avoir passé tant d'années à mes côtés n'avait rien arrangé…

Je franchis donc les portes de l'immeuble, bien résolu à aller la trouver, mais j'avais à peine pénétré dans le bâtiment que je la vis, sortant de l'ascenseur, en grande discussion avec un jeune homme aux mèches rebelles et à l'allure un peu gamine qui me fit penser à Adam. Elle passa à quelques mètres de moi sans même me voir, ou peut-être fit-elle semblant de ne pas me voir, puis elle quitta l'immeuble aux côtés du jeune homme. Une fois dehors, ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent, avant que Stella ne s'asseye au volant d'une voiture. Hélant aussitôt un taxi, je ne la lâchai pas d'une semelle et c'est ainsi que j'arrivai jusque chez elle…

« Stella… »

Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que je sonnais à son appartement. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire croire qu'elle n'était pas là, ou qu'elle était sous la douche, je l'avais vue rentrer une dizaine de secondes à peine avant que je n'arrive ! Perdant patience, je frappai quelques coups contre la porte.

« Stella ! Je n'ai pas fait près de deux mille kilomètres pour que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole ! Ouvre cette porte ! »

Mais j'eus pour toute réponse les réprimandes d'une vieille femme qui habitait de l'autre côté du palier et que mon chahut commençait à agacer. Lorsque la voisine se fut décidée à rentrer dans son appartement, je frappai un léger coup contre le bois et l'appelai une dernière fois, plus doucement.

« Stella… C'est à propos d'une enquête en cours, c'est important… »

C'était la vérité après tout... Je ne sais si l'argument porta ses fruits ou si elle était tout simplement excédée de mon insistance, mais je l'entendis bientôt tourner la clé dans la serrure. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait enfin sur une Stella visiblement sur les nerfs, dont le regard perdu dans le vide et les bras croisés ne laissaient rien présager de bon…

Brisant brutalement le silence, je tentai de lancer la conversation.

« Je t'ai vue au laboratoire cet après-midi… »

« Je sais. »

Son ton était plus glacial que jamais mais je m'efforçai de me contenir. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer. Je voulais la retrouver, que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsqu'elle était la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, et même plus que ça peut-être… A vrai dire, j'avais toujours été incapable de trouver les mots justes pour décrire la profonde estime que j'avais pour elle…

Je tentai de dissimuler un soupir et reprit, avec un maximum de tact.

« Il fallait absolument que je te parle. »

« Ah oui ? Et de quoi donc ? De ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an ? Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Elle avait violemment relevé la tête et j'avais enfin pu croiser son regard. Mais ce que j'y avais lu me glaçait le sang ! Jamais je n'avais vu tant de fureur dans l'émeraude de ses yeux, pas même le jour où elle m'avait rendu sa plaque avant de s'envoler pour la Grèce, et Dieu sait pourtant combien ce moment avait été tendu entre nous… Mais il y avait aujourd'hui quelque chose de plus au fond de ses yeux. Quelque chose qui me faisait mal, comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur…

Dans l'émeraude de ses pupilles brillait aujourd'hui la flamme de la rage et de la haine…

Je soupirai franchement cette fois. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, je crois, c'est que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison m'en voulait-elle à ce point, à moi ou aux autres ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour que l'on en soit arrivé à se haïr… ? Qui de nous avait commencé ? Je n'avais aucune réponse à ces questions et cela me hantait, plus encore que d'être éloigné d'elle. En fait, je me rendais compte qu'il n'était même plus temps de se poser des questions… La réconciliation me semblait impossible à présent que je comprenais que Stella m'en voulait autant que Lindsay ou moi-même avions pu lui en vouloir à elle après son départ !

Je fermai les yeux un bref instant. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que les choses ne s'arrangeraient que si les deux parties acceptaient chacune de prendre sur elles pour pardonner à l'autre… et que ça ne serait pas chose aisée.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de remettre tout cela sur le terrain. »

C'était la pure vérité. Si seulement nous avions pu oublier tout ce qui nous avait conduit à cette désespérante situation… Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple alors ! J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien et elle hocha légèrement la tête, le visage toujours crispé par la colère qu'elle peinait à contenir. Elle murmura…

« Bien. »

Je hochai la tête à mon tour.

« Bien… »

Première manche gagnée. Elle semblait accepter la discussion, tant que l'on ne faisait pas allusion au passé en tout cas, et tant que je ne me montrais pas trop entreprenant… J'étais toujours sur le palier et j'y resterais probablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle me claque la porte au nez, mais je saurais m'en contenter. Après tout, l'essentiel pour moi était de la voir…

Tentant de rassembler mes esprits, je lui exposai ce qui m'amenait officiellement à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est à propos d'une affaire qui nous est arrivée il y a deux jours. Une religieuse a été assassinée. Tu la connaissais. Elle était la directrice de l'orphelinat Saint-Basile… »

Elle fronça les sourcils en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Une expression étrange se dessina sur son visage. Entre la méfiance, l'incrédulité et… la satisfaction.

« Elle est morte ? »

« Ca ne semble pas te contrarier beaucoup… »

Elle secoua la tête en haussant les sourcils, un rictus nerveux aux lèvres. Et puis elle explosa sans crier gare…

« J'ai eu envie de la tuer une bonne centaine de fois lorsque j'étais encore à l'orphelinat, il y a près de trente ans de ça ! Alors oui, je ne suis pas mécontente d'apprendre qu'au moins les prochaines fillettes qui passeront dix ans de leur vie derrière les barreaux de Saint-Basile auront la chance d'être traitées un peu plus humainement que je l'ai été ! Mais je vous en prie Mac, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà me passer les menottes je fais une parfaite suspecte après tout ! »

Je serrai les poings. Son manque de confiance, sa moquerie grinçante m'insupportaient mais je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas m'emporter outre-mesure. Elle me défiait ouvertement, et elle le faisait exprès ! Je refusais d'entrer dans son jeu. Du ton le plus calme possible, je la remis à sa place.

« Arrête ! Arrête Stella ! Je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter ou même te suspecter de quoi que ce soit, et tu le sais très bien ! Je pense simplement te connaître assez pour pouvoir me faire une idée du genre de personne qu'était sœur Marie-Thérèse, rien qu'avec ton témoignage. »

J'en vins presque à regretter mon sang-froid. Elle m'avait laissé parler et avait accusé le coup sans rien ajouter. Je la vis fermer les yeux, détourner la tête. Elle semblait troublée, perdue. Je la vis réprimer des tremblements. Je sentis l'inquiétude s'emparer de moi. Je tenais trop à elle pour pouvoir lui faire du mal…

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il Stella ? »

« Rien… »

C'était à peine si elle avait murmuré. Alors seulement je remarquai les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et mon cœur se serra.

« Stella… »

Je m'avançai vers elle et posai mes mains sur ses bras, insistant pour qu'elle se confie à moi.

« Stell', dis quelque chose ! »

Mais une fois encore, je n'avais pas prévu la violence de sa réaction. A peine l'avais-je touchée qu'elle se dégagea brutalement en hurlant.

« Rien, il n'y a rien ! »

Elle recula de quelques pas pour rétablir la distance entre nous. Elle ancra son regard dans le mien. Les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues me faisaient atrocement mal. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Il avait été un temps où cela aurait suffi pour apaiser quelque peu sa peine. Mais ce temps-là était semble-t-il définitivement révolu… Après un moment de silence, elle secoua tristement la tête en murmurant…

« Vous ne me connaissez pas Mac… Vous ne m'avez jamais comprise… »

Ce fut mon tour d'accuser le coup avec difficulté. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'une fillette à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux noirs incroyablement bouclés apparaissait dans l'entrée et venait se blottir contre les jambes de Stella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman ? »

Stella prit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite. Elle allait se retourner vers moi lorsqu'un homme apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, celui-là même qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Stella lorsque j'avais tenté de venir la voir, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il vint se placer à ses côtés et glissa instinctivement sa main autour de la hanche de Stella. Celle-ci hésita un moment, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son compagnon, serra la fillette un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Quant à moi, j'attendais, ne pouvant accepter de croire ce que me dictait mon bon sens…

Lorsqu'elle prit enfin la parole, chacun de ses mots enfonça le couteau un peu plus profondément dans mon cœur.

« Mac… Je vous présente Mia, ma fille… et Christopher. »


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

Il n'était pas bien tard lorsque j'arrivai au labo deux jours plus tard, au matin. J'avais pris le premier avion au départ de la Nouvelle-Orléans, si bien qu'à sept heures à peine j'avais déjà reposé le pied en terre new-yorkaise…

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de repasser par chez moi, ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller Kat. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent ouvertes, je me dirigeai vers la salle de repos pour aller me chercher un café, puis je regagnai mon bureau. Je posai mes affaires, classai quelques dossiers déposés sur ma table la veille, après quoi je pris la direction des salles d'analyses.

Le labo était presque entièrement vide mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, à cette heure matinale : le boulot ne reprenait officiellement qu'aux alentours de huit heures, pas avant ! Je repérai pourtant Lindsay, affairée derrière un microscope, et je la rejoignis.

« Bonjour Lindsay… »

Elle releva les yeux de l'oculaire et se retourna vers moi, tentant tant bien que mal d'afficher un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres

« Salut Mac... »

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant, posé à côté d'elle, le dossier de l'affaire que j'avais en charge. Elle n'était pas censée travailler dessus… Lorsque je lui fis la remarque cependant, elle me rétorqua que Danny n'avait pas pu venir bosser ce jour-là, Lucy ayant été malade toute la nuit et lui ayant plus ou moins refilé sa maladie. Je ne pus pas répondre grand-chose à cela…

« Alors ? Qu'ai-je loupé pendant mon absence ? »

Elle se passa une main fatiguée derrière la nuque pour tenter de rassembler ses esprits et les souvenirs de ce que lui avait expliqué Danny, puis elle m'exposa les derniers éléments de l'enquête. Peu de chose en vérité…

Hawkes et Danny avaient accompagné Flack à Saint-Basile la veille. L'orphelinat était tenu par une communauté de sœurs. Les trois hommes avaient interrogé certaines des religieuses, parmi les plus investies dans la gestion du foyer, et ils leur avaient également demandé l'autorisation de se renseigner auprès de quelques fillettes. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu en tirer, c'était que sœur Marie-Thérèse semblait avoir été, de son vivant, une personne bien peu aimable… Les autres sœurs ne l'avaient visiblement jamais beaucoup appréciée, même si elles avaient toujours pris soin de taire leurs reproches. Quant aux fillettes, elles avaient tout d'abord préféré se taire sans oser dire du mal de leur ancienne responsable mais l'une d'elles, parmi les plus âgées, avait finalement osé exprimer ce que les autres pensaient tout bas et les enfants s'étaient alors toutes accordées pour dire que sœur Marie-Thérèse avait tous les défauts : rancunière, hypocrite, lâche, avare et mauvaise…

Je hochai lentement la tête. Tout ceci correspondait parfaitement à l'impression que m'avait laissée Stella…

Lindsay poursuivit, expliquant que Danny et Hawkes s'étaient également penchés sur les affaires privées de sœur Marie-Thérèse et de la résidence Stevenson, espérant y dénicher un éventuel mobile ou tout au moins des éléments supplémentaires pour l'enquête. Ils avaient épluché des comptes, des relevés téléphoniques… sans résultat. Tout semblait parfaitement clean des deux côtés. La seule ombre dans l'histoire de Saint-Basile était la douzaine de fugues, étalée sur une trentaine d'années, ce qui n'avait rien de particulièrement étonnant dans un tel établissement. Trois des fillettes avaient été retrouvées et ramenées saines et sauves au foyer, quelques jours seulement après leur disparition. Quant aux autres, elles avaient probablement su se débrouiller pour survivre et avaient grandi ailleurs, peut-être à l'autre bout du pays. Il n'y avait là rien qui vaille la peine de s'inquiéter et Danny et Hawkes n'auraient d'ailleurs sans doute rien noté de tout cela si la dernière fugue en date n'avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant seulement, faisant la une des journaux par la même occasion.

Pour finir, le seul lien que les deux hommes avaient trouvé entre sœur Marie-Thérèse et la résidence Stevenson était un don que la ville de New-York, dont Stevenson était un des plus hauts dignitaires, avait fait à l'orphelinat saint-Basile, des années auparavant… Rien de bien concluant donc.

« Et vous, votre voyage ? »

La question de la jeune femme me tira de mes réflexions. J'hésitai un moment avant de froncer les sourcils en murmurant.

« Ca a été. »

« C'est elle que vous avez été voir là-bas, pas vrai ?... »

Je relevai brusquement les yeux vers Lindsay. Elle me fixait intensément, sondant le fond de mes pensées.

« Elle ? »

Il était inutile d'espérer lui cacher la vérité… Elle soupira.

« Stella… »

Je ne sus quoi dire… Je restai là, à fixer Lindsay, tentant à mon tour de m'infiltrer au cœur de ses pensées. Elle comprit bientôt que je ne pourrais pas en rester là, que je voulais des explications. Elle passa alors une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se lança…

« Elle n'aimait pas parler de tout ça, mais elle m'avait raconté une fois que c'était justement à Saint-Basile qu'elle avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance. Elle semblait en avoir pas mal souffert… »

Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils, intrigué.

« Très peu de gens étaient au courant… »

C'était la vérité. Même à moi, Stella n'avait que très peu parlé de ce passé douloureux… A vrai dire, je pensais même être la seule personne au labo à en savoir suffisamment sur ce sujet pour avoir fait le rapprochement entre elle et Saint-Basile. Mais je m'étais visiblement trompé…

Le regard dans le vide, Lindsay poursuivit.

« On se disait à peu près tout… »

Je ne parvins pas à réprimer un rire nerveux. Priant pour que l'on change de sujet, je fermai les yeux et détournai la tête. Je ne voulais pas que Lindsay puisse lire en moi la violence des sentiments qui me hantaient à l'encontre de Stella ! Mais là encore je la sous-estimais… Alors que je ne souhaitais rien tant que de détourner la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant, elle demanda…

« Elle vous a présenté sa fille ? »

Je me retournai violemment vers elle. Elle se tenait à présent dos à moi, le regard toujours perdu au loin, dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs… Elle savait, elle avait toujours su ! Elle avait mal, elle aussi, je le voyais ! L'instant de surprise passé, je l'interrogeai…

« Vous étiez au courant de ça aussi ? »

Je la vis réprimer un soupir et elle hocha très légèrement la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas Lindsay ! Comment est-ce possible ? La petite doit avoir quatre ou cinq ans ! Si Stella avait été enceinte, je l'aurais su ! Si elle avait eu une enfant à sa charge, je l'aurais remarqué ! »

« Vous n'y êtes pas Mac… »

« Alors éclairez-moi ! »

Elle soupira franchement cette fois tout en se retournant lentement. Lorsqu'elle me fit face, elle hésita un bref instant puis releva les yeux vers moi.

« Pour avoir un enfant, il faut en général être deux… »

Je haussai les sourcils. Certes, elle avait parfaitement raison… mais je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir !

« Stella n'est pas la mère biologique de Mia. Elle l'a adoptée. »

Je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là. Du soulagement je crois, de ne pas être passé à côté de Stella au point de ne pas même m'être rendu compte qu'elle était devenue mère… Comme une sorte de satisfaction personnelle également, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi, en apprenant que la petite n'était en aucun cas la fille de ce Christopher avec qui elle semblait avoir refait sa vie… « Refait » ? Pourquoi avais-je dit cela ? « Fait » aurait été plus exact. Après tout, elle n'avait pas laissé de famille derrière elle en partant, sinon nous autres… Elle n'avait pas quitté mari et enfants pour partir avec lui… Non. Elle était libre, libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait, de partir, de vivre avec tout homme qui saurait la rendre heureuse… En y réfléchissant bien, la seule chose que nous pouvions légitimement lui reprocher, c'était la façon si cavalière dont elle avait tiré un trait sur nous ! Mais c'était déjà beaucoup, malheureusement…

Ce furent les explications de Lindsay qui me tirèrent une fois de plus de mes pensées.

« Vous vous souvenez de la catastrophe de Katrina, dans le sud, en 2005 ? Dans les premières semaines de 2010, quelques mois avant son départ, Stell' avait posé un congé de deux semaines. Elle l'avait mis à profit pour se rendre en Louisiane et se joindre aux nombreux bénévoles qui tentent tant bien que mal de remettre la région sur pieds. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a fait la connaissance de Mia. La petite faisait partie de ces innombrables enfants auxquels la catastrophe a tout pris et qui n'ont plus rien, ni toit, ni famille. Mais Stella s'est prise d'affection pour elle, et ce fut réciproque. Lorsqu'elle rentra de ces deux semaines, Stell' me raconta combien elle rêvait que Mia puisse un jour devenir sa fille… et j'étais très heureuse pour elle. Je savais qu'elle avait très envie d'avoir des enfants et il est vrai que l'adoption, dans certains cas, peut permettre d'éviter d'avoir à se poser la question du père, du moins dans un premier temps… »

« Alors c'est pour cela qu'elle est partie… »

« Non Mac ! »

Je sursautai presque, surpris de la violente réaction de Lindsay. Pourquoi s'emportait-elle ainsi ? Cela faisait plus d'un an, près d'un an-et-demi que tout ceci avait eu lieu. Ne pouvions-nous pas enfin enterrer la hache de guerre ! Stella semblait m'en vouloir, nous en vouloir, pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison car c'aurait plutôt été à nous d'être furieux contre elle, mais c'était une raison de plus pour que je m'efforce de rester calme, pour que je fasse le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Pour ma part, je me sentais près à pardonner… mais Lindsay ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Stell' n'avait aucune raison de partir, de nous plaquer ainsi ! Je vous rappelle que c'est Sinclair lui-même, ou dans votre cas une lettre, qui nous ont annoncé son départ, alors qu'elle n'était déjà plus là ! C'est vrai, il y avait Mia, mais Stell' aurait très bien pu la ramener avec elle à New York une fois les formalités d'usage remplies ! La vérité, c'est qu'elle nous a laissés tomber ! »

« Vous êtes peut-être trop dure avec elle Lindsay… Peut-être que… »

« Arrêtez ! Vous avez été le premier à l'accabler de reproches lorsque vous avez appris qu'elle avait quitté le labo sans prévenir personne pour partir occuper un poste à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Les choses ne sont pas différentes aujourd'hui ! Elle ne mérite pas que vous l'excusiez ! »

« Mais elle était dans son droit… Après tout, elle avait toutes les compétences requises pour occuper ce poste qu'on lui a proposé, et je peux comprendre qu'elle ait eu envie de faire progresser un peu sa carrière. Après dix ans passés à être mon bras droit, sans doute avait-elle envie de mener elle-même la barque, et c'est une réaction tout à fait normale ! »

« Mais là n'est pas la question Mac ! Elle n'a pas prévenu qui que ce soit, elle n'a pas même daigné nous dire au revoir, voilà le problème ! Et vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voudrez pour prendre sa défense, il n'en restera pas moins que ce qu'elle a fait est dégueulasse ! Et merde, on était une équipe, presqu'une famille, c'était elle-même qui le disait ! Et puis, pourquoi ce départ aussi précipité ? Ce n'était pas le premier poste de ce genre qu'on lui proposait, et jamais jusqu'alors elle ne s'y été intéressée ! De toute façon, pourquoi aurait-elle quitté New York puisqu'elle vous… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lindsay ? Qu'alliez-vous dire ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, soupira amèrement.

« Non, je… Rien. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer ce genre de choses. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui doive le faire. »

La journée se passa finalement sans que nous avancions réellement sur notre affaire. Nous explorions toutes les pistes qui s'offraient à nous, mais sans qu'aucune ne se détache du lot… Nous ne faisions rien de bien.

Je restai malgré tout jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Le labo était totalement vide, exception faite de Sid qui achevait de classer une pile de dossiers, terré dans son antre. Comme je parcourais l'étage des yeux, je sentis mon cœur se serrer sous le silence oppressant. Kathleen était rentrée également. Elle se débrouillait généralement pour avoir fini son boulot aux alentours de 21h grand maximum et parvenait ainsi à conserver un rythme de vie plus ou moins normal. Pas que ce fût un reproche, bien au contraire ! J'aurais peut-être même dû lui demander conseil, moi qui étais quasiment incapable de quitter ce labo… Ca lui aurait d'ailleurs sûrement fait plaisir car je savais qu'elle aurait souhaité que nous passions plus de temps ensemble, ce qui se comprenait somme toute fort bien. Mais je ne parvenais pas à m'y résoudre, je n'avais pas l'habitude…

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé de mon bureau et regardai la nuit noire illuminée de mille feux qui s'étendait au-delà de la baie vitrée. Souvent je m'étais plu à regarder ce spectacle, autrefois, et il était toujours aussi magnifique, toujours aussi ensorcelant. C'était ce qu'avait dit Lindsay… _– Les choses ne sont pas différentes aujourd'hui. –_ Et pourtant si, les choses avaient changé ! Car Stella, la Stella que j'avais connue si vivante et si rayonnante, la Stella qui m'avait épaulé pendant tant d'années, cette Stella qui avait passé tant de nuits assise à mes côtés sur ce même canapé à regarder ce même spectacle pour nous faire oublier un moment les éprouvantes affaires sur lesquelles nous travaillions, Stella que j'étais parvenu à oublier plus ou moins pendant près d'un an-et-demi…, cette Stella me manquait atrocement à présent…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

La sonnerie du portable de Kat me tira brusquement de mon sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres comme je la regardais dormir, chaudement blottie au creux de mes bras, la tête posée contre mon torse, son beau visage presque entièrement dissimulé sous sa crinière brune en désordre. Je caressai doucement sa joue du bout des doigts pour la réveiller et elle ouvrit les yeux en grognant un peu. Lorsque je croisai enfin son regard, elle grimaça et j'eus une moue désolée en lui désignant le petit appareil posé sur son chevet…

« Téléphone… C'est peut-être important… »

Alors seulement elle sembla prendre conscience de la petite sonnerie qui retentissait dans la pièce. Elle ne chercha pas à réprimer un soupir. Tant bien que mal, elle finit par tendre la main vers la table de nuit et décrocha.

« Kat Jansen… »

Aussitôt, ses traits se firent sérieux. Il était assez impressionnant de voir comme, en l'espace d'un instant, elle avait retrouvé toute son attention pour son interlocuteur ! Elle était maintenant à mille lieues de moi tandis que je l'observais toujours, à moitié endormi, époustouflé par sa beauté et sa classe naturelles… J'eus aimé savoir ce qui se disait à l'autre bout, mais elle ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter, et j'attendis patiemment qu'elle ait terminé son appel…

Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché et qu'elle se retourna vers moi, je m'inquiétai néanmoins. A l'expression grave qui se dessinait sur son visage, je devinai que le coup de fil était en rapport avec le labo. Un nouveau crime sans doute…

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle hésita, chercha ses mots un moment avant de finalement se lancer.

« C'était Flack, Mac… Il a essayé de te joindre mais tu avais dû couper ton portable… »

Je soupirai légèrement tout en hochant la tête. Oui, c'était vrai… N'étant pas d'astreinte cette nuit-là puisque je planchais déjà sur l'affaire de la tête coupée, j'avais mis mon téléphone sur silencieux. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise depuis quelques mois, afin que Kat et moi puissions avoir un minimum de vie privée, ensemble. J'avais appris, depuis un peu plus d'un an, à mon grand regret, que personne n'est indispensable et que l'on trouve toujours moyen de s'en sortir autrement… J'avais donc expliqué à Flack et aux autres qu'il ne faudrait plus attendre de moi que je réponde au téléphone et me rende sur les scènes de crime à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, comme je le faisais auparavant. J'étais avant tout un être humain, et j'avais le droit de vivre, moi aussi ! Alors oui, cette nuit-là, comme un certain nombre d'autres nuits et bien que Kat se fût toujours montrée réticente envers cette idée, j'avais coupé mon portable pour pouvoir oublier, le temps de quelques heures, labo et criminels…

Passant outre la remarque, je réitérai ma question.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle grimaça et hésita une fois encore.

« On a trouvé une nouvelle tête coupée devant la résidence Stevenson… »

* * *

La journée avait passé avec une rapidité impressionnante. Il faisait déjà nuit noire depuis un bon bout de temps lorsque je me laissai tomber dans le canapé de mon bureau, épuisé et énervé par notre nouvelle affaire. « Nouvelle » ? Je ne sais pas si c'était tout à fait le mot, et c'était bien là le principal problème… En réalité, il ne s'agissait que d'une seule et même affaire. Sid avait été formel : notre seconde victime, retrouvée ce matin-là, avait été tuée par la même arme et avait subi le même traitement que sœur Marie-Thérèse ! Il s'était écoulé sept jours entre les deux meurtres mais les crimes étaient identiques : drogue, corps dénudé et recouvert de craie, arrachage du cœur, tête coupée, mèche de cheveux coupée, yeux et bouche cousus, tête retrouvée au bout d'une pique chez le procureur Stevenson…

Je fermai les yeux. Deux meurtres, un seul meurtrier. En théorie, deux fois plus de chances que ce-dernier ait involontairement laissé des indices le trahissant, deux fois plus de chances donc de l'arrêter. En théorie seulement… En ce qui concernait notre affaire, nous n'avions pas obtenu le moindre élément supplémentaire qui aurait pu nous conduire au coupable, ou tout au moins au mobile ! Rien, désespérément rien ! Et nous étions même encore plus perdus qu'avant… Pourquoi cette seconde victime ? Pourquoi lui, un flic, qui n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec sœur Marie-Thérèse et seulement un rapport d'autorité vis-à-vis du procureur Stevenson ? Nous avions passé la journée à tenter de trouver un lien, si maigre fût-il, entre ces trois personnages, sans qu'aucun de nous n'obtienne quoi que ce soit…

Je rouvris les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et je vis Kat s'avancer, un journal à la main. Elle se planta devant moi avant de me tendre l'édition du soir du _Times_. Sur la première page figurait la photo de Roy Stevenson. Je lançai à Kat un regard inquisiteur mais elle se contenta de me désigner le journal du menton.

« Lis… »

Je haussai les sourcils mais pris finalement le journal et commençai à parcourir l'article qu'elle me montrait…

_« Ce matin, à la première heure, la tête mutilée d'un homme a été retrouvée plantée au bout d'une pique devant la résidence du procureur général Stevenson. La police a été aussitôt appelée sur les lieux. Le corps décapité a été retrouvé quelques heures plus tard, dans une ruelle longeant le commissariat central de Manhattan. La victime serait le lieutenant Maderos, âgé de 59 ans, qui laisse derrière lui une femme et cinq enfants. Ce meurtre atroce n'est malheureusement pas un cas isolé. Nous avons en effet appris de la bouche même du procureur qu'un crime en tous points similaire avait déjà été commis il y a très exactement une semaine sur la personne de sœur Marie-Thérèse, directrice de l'orphelinat Saint-Basile, dans le Bronx. Lors de ce premier cas, non ébruité par la police, la tête de la victime avait là encore été retrouvée devant la résidence de M. Stevenson. Nous avons eu l'exclusivité de quelques mots du procureur. _

_« La police semble partie sur la piste d'un fanatique inspiré par les rituels sacrificiels préhispaniques, un fou dangereux choisissant ses victimes au hasard dans la foule et exécutant ses crimes avec une précision méticuleuse et de grandes précautions pour ne pas laisser de traces, le tout dans le seul but d'intimider ou de menacer quelqu'un de ma maison. Mais qu'on le sache… Si ces mises en scènes de têtes coupées devant ma porte sont sensées me mettre en garde, moi ou ma famille, elles ne sont d'aucun effet ! Nous autres, Stevenson, ne céderons jamais devant la lâcheté d'un homme n'osant pas même nous affronter en face ! »_

_Le procureur ne semble donc pas faire grand cas de ces menaces. Néanmoins, un mouvement d'inquiétude grandissante commence à se faire sentir chez la population new-yorkaise, pour qui ces crimes, certes affreux mais parfaitement exécutés, apparaissent comme les premiers succès d'un serial-killer... »_

Je jetai le journal sur le canapé, franchement énervé, avant de relever les yeux vers Kat.

« Il a tout gagné ! Non mais que s'imagine-t-il ? Que son beau discours suffira à arrêter le tueur ? Nous avons déjà deux crimes quasi-parfaits sur les bras, il ne sera pas difficile au meurtrier d'en exécuter un troisième, et la prochaine victime sera peut-être bien Stevenson lui-même ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kat qui me regardait, bras croisés, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il s'agirait de crimes en série ? »

Je soupirai.

« Je n'en sais rien… Mais c'est ce que dit le journal ! Les gens vont paniquer à présent, nous rendant la tâche plus difficile encore ! »

Combien de fois était-ce arrivé, dans ce genre d'affaires, que la panique provoquée par les médias ne cause l'aggravation des crimes ! Mais Kat restait songeuse. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle secouait légèrement la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Ma question la tira de ses pensées et elle s'expliqua.

« Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de serial-killer… Mac, ces meurtres sont bien trop préparés ! Ce sont des sacrifices, dans la plus pure tradition préhispanique ! Crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un respecterait à la lettre les rituels aztèques, si c'est pour prendre comme sacrifié le premier venu ? »

« Je sais… Ca paraitrait insensé en effet… ce qui voudrait dire que sœur Marie-Thérèse et le lieutenant Maderos n'ont pas été choisis par hasard… »

« Je ne crois pas, non… »

Elle me vit grimacer et s'avança vers moi avant de poser une main encourageante sur mon bras.

« Mac, je sais que nous avons déjà exploré toutes les pistes qui pourraient relier ces deux personnes entre elles ou à Stevenson, mais il faut persévérer ! »

Je ne dis rien tout d'abord. Je repensai aux crimes, à nos maigres conclusions obtenues jusqu'alors. Je repensais aussi à la date fatidique… Une semaine ! Il s'était écoulé très exactement une semaine entre le premier et le second meurtre. Dans la plupart des religions ou croyances, les rituels étaient exécutés selon un calendrier bien précis, à un rythme régulier. Les civilisations préhispaniques n'échappaient pas à cette règle… Ancrant mon regard à celui de Kat, je me contentai d'acquiescer.

« Alors nous avons six jours ! »

Elle hocha la tête à son tour et me sourit. Je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne et elle vint naturellement enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou. Après un tendre baiser, nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers l'ascenseur. Les six prochains jours seraient remplis à l'excès, raison de plus de nous accorder un moment de détente avant la bataille…

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, à deux mille kilomètres plus au sud, le lieutenant Bonasera venait de se connecter sur le site du _Times_ pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'actualité new-yorkaise, comme elle le faisait machinalement matin et soir depuis plus d'un an. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour être mise au courant de ce qui se passait à Manhattan, et bien moins longtemps encore pour faire le lien avec la visite de Mac, quelques jours auparavant. Mais elle sentit cependant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine en lisant la description sommaire des meurtres qui était faite dans l'article. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa lentement s'éveiller en elle les souvenirs…

Ce soir-là, Stella Bonasera ne regagna pas son appartement. Elle avait appelé son compagnon pour s'excuser et lui demander de veiller sur Mia. Bien des gens lui auraient dit que c'était pure folie, mais elle partait. Et peut-être ne reviendrait-elle jamais…


	9. Chapitre 8

_Merci Lily ! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

_**POV Danny Messer**_

J'étais au commissariat, en train de discuter avec Don de notre affaire, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Don décrocha aussitôt.

« Détective Don Flack… »

_« … »_

« Je travaille avec lui. »

_« … »_

« C'est exact… »

Je le vis froncer les sourcils. Il attrapa rapidement un bout de papier et un stylo.

« Où pouvons-nous vous recontacter ? »

Il griffonna un numéro à la hâte.

« Très bien. Je préviens le lieutenant Taylor et nous vous rappelons. Merci ! »

Je haussai les sourcils et questionnai Don aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Messer, tu ne vas pas le croire mais on tient peut-être enfin le bout d'une nouvelle piste ! Appelle Mac ! Qu'il prévienne les autres ! On les rejoints au labo ! Le professeur Fernandez, de Harvard, qui vient de m'appeler, a peut-être quelque chose de très intéressant à nous apprendre ! »

* * *

_**POV Don Flack**_

Une quinzaine de minutes à peine après le coup de fil du professeur, nous nous trouvions, Mac, Kat, Danny, Lindsay et moi-même, réunis au labo pour en savoir plus. Kat alluma le vidéoprojecteur et un homme d'un certain âge, arborant une épaisse barbe blanche mais à l'apparence encore très énergique, apparut à l'écran devant nous. L'élégant costume gris qu'il portait contrastait vivement avec l'âme de baroudeur qui se lisait sur tous les traits de son visage. Lorsque la connexion fut correctement établie, il haussa légèrement les sourcils, sans doute surpris de nous voir aussi nombreux face à lui. A la réflexion, cela pouvait effectivement sembler démesuré, quatre lieutenants de la police scientifique et un détective pour interroger un seul homme, mais à vrai dire nous avions tellement peu d'éléments sur cette affaire que nous nous jetions tous avidement sur la moindre piste nouvelle !

Mac se présenta puis laissa la parole à notre interlocuteur.

« Je suis le Professeur Rodrigo Fernandez. Archéologue et enseignant-chercheur à Harvard, spécialisé dans l'étude des civilisations préhispaniques, et plus particulièrement celle de la culture aztèque. On m'a dit que c'était vous, lieutenant Taylor, qui aviez la charge de l'enquête concernant les deux meurtres récemment commis à New-York, à l'apparence de sacrifices aztèques. »

Mac hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que vous auriez des informations à nous communiquer à ce sujet ? »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage du professeur.

« Pas exactement… A vrai dire, il s'agirait plutôt d'une curieuse coïncidence… »

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Voilà… J'ai cru comprendre, par les journaux, que l'arme du crime serait un couteau sacrificiel en obsidienne, en tous points similaires à ceux utilisés par les Aztèques en leur temps. Est-ce exact ? »

Mac acquiesça.

« Sauriez-vous où le meurtrier a pu se procurer cette arme ? »

Le vieil homme opina lentement de la tête.

« C'est fort probable Lieutenant. Voyez-vous, mes collaborateurs et moi-même travaillons depuis plus de six mois à l'étude et à la classification de vestiges aztèques découverts lors d'une fouille dans la région de Toluca, au Mexique. Or parmi ces vestiges se trouvait un couteau en obsidienne tel que celui que vous recherchez. Et ce couteau a mystérieusement disparu, en octobre dernier. »

Kat haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

« Et vous ne l'avez jamais retrouvé ? »

« Croyez bien que nous avons tout fait pour. Cet objet est une pièce de musée, d'une valeur inestimable ! Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit volatilisé… »

« Si je résume la situation, votre voleur et notre meurtrier aux têtes coupées ne seraient qu'une seule et même personne… »

Le professeur jeta un long coup d'œil à Mac avant de hocher la tête, affirmatif.

« C'est ce que je crois, en effet. »

« N'avez-vous aucun soupçon ? Ne voyez-vous pas qui aurait pu dérober le couteau ? »

Fernandez secoua la tête vivement à ma question.

« Le laboratoire de recherche recèle de véritables trésors archéologiques et est, de ce fait, interdit à tout visiteur ! Nous n'étions que cinq à avoir accès au laboratoire et à pouvoir nous approcher du couteau, mes collaborateurs et moi-même ! »

« Pas de personnel de ménage ? »

« Non… Certaines pièces sont particulièrement fragiles, ou bien sensibles à la lumière. D'autres ne doivent même pas rester exposées à l'air libre. Il serait trop risqué de laisser des personnes extérieures manipuler ces objets. Nous sommes soumis à des consignes très strictes et nous occupons nous-mêmes de maintenir le laboratoire en ordre. »

« Les noms de vos collaborateurs ? »

Au ton sans doute un peu brusque de Mac, le professeur se retourna vers lui, l'air indigné.

« Les accuseriez-vous de ce vol ? Oubliez cela lieutenant ! Je ne suis pas venu vous trouver pour que vous suspectiez les personnes qui travaillent avec moi, des personnes que je connais personnellement depuis plusieurs années et en qui j'ai entière confiance, de ce vol et de vos meurtres ! »

« Vous nous excuserez Professeur, mais c'est la procédure. Afin que nous puissions voir clair nous-mêmes dans cette affaire. Nous pouvons vous assurer que ces personnes ne seront pas inquiétées du moment qu'elles n'ont rien à se reprocher. »

Peut-être le professeur avait-il tout de même pris le temps de la réflexion, toujours est-il que les paroles de Kat calmèrent un peu le jeu. Le vieil homme resta un moment songeur avant de nous donner les informations que nous souhaitions.

« Cela fait plus de quinze ans que le professeur Jerry Saw et moi-même travaillons ensemble. Et nous étions depuis quatre ans assistés de Monsieur Kurt Boden et de Mademoiselle Anaïs Baker. »

Ce fut au tour de Kat de froncer les sourcils.

« Vous avez dit _étions_… N'est-ce plus le cas ? »

« Mademoiselle Baker a quitté Harvard en septembre, à la suite d'un drame familial… »

« Et la cinquième personne ? »

Fernandez se tourna vers moi, une expression de défi dans le regard.

« Myriam n'est que stagiaire et n'a de ce fait pas le droit d'accéder aux pièces archéologiques sans la surveillance de l'un de nous. »

Je ne me laissai pas impressionner et poursuivis…

« Mais elle a accès au laboratoire. Et elle pourrait parfaitement dérober l'une de ces pièces si son intention était mauvaise. Par ailleurs, elle n'est que stagiaire, vous ne la connaissez donc que depuis peu de temps… Alors qui est-elle ? Quel est son nom ? »

« Myriam Fernandez, ma fille ! »

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Un pas vers l'avant. Les battements rapides de mon cœur résonnaient comme mille tambours dans mon crâne, seul et unique bruit, assourdissant dans ce silence.

Un nouveau pas. Le plancher craqua sous mon pied. Du regard, je parcourus la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, sans parvenir à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Des formes noires, mais rien de précis.

Un pas, encore. Je retins mon souffle. Là, sur ma gauche, je pouvais maintenant sentir sa présence. Je pivotai lentement sur moi-même, jusqu'à lui faire face. Je vis le canon de son arme, braquée sur moi.

J'inspirai profondément. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. J'avais suivi ce que me dictait mon cœur, mon instinct, mais la moindre erreur dans mes prévisions pouvait m'être fatale. J'avais prévu qu'elle serait là, qu'elle se souviendrait, que rien n'aurait changé… Mais serait-ce seulement le cas ? Il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. Alors, lentement, je fis un nouveau pas dans sa direction, puis un second. Je m'arrêtai en sentant posé sur moi un rayon de soleil. Là, dans la lumière, elle me reconnaitrait, je le savais !

J'attendis. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes peut-être… Une éternité à ce qu'il me sembla… Jusqu'à ce que le bras qui tenait l'arme se fît moins assuré et qu'une silhouette émergeât de l'obscurité. Alors je la vis, j'aperçus son visage, sortant de l'ombre, et je pus lire dans son regard qu'elle avait compris. Pourtant elle hésita. Tandis qu'elle allait me rejoindre dans la lumière, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi. Elle doutait, elle s'interrogeait. Mais il fallait qu'elle continue ! Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin, je n'avais pas tant prié, pour qu'elle se détournât de moi à présent.

Inspirant profondément, je me risquai finalement à rompre le silence.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi Thaïs ? »

Un moment, le silence se fit. Mais l'étincelle qui s'alluma alors dans ses yeux me rassura.

« Comment pourrais-je t'avoir oubliée ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé Stella… »

Elle sourit et s'avança un peu plus vers moi. Lorsqu'enfin elle sortit de l'obscurité, je souris à mon tour. Elle était là, devant moi, la même qu'auparavant ! Je m'en étais doutée ! Au fond de moi, je l'avais su ! D'un même élan, nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Tant de temps avait passé…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 **

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Un malaise s'installa entre nous. Elle me fixait intensément et je finis par détourner le regard. Je traversai lentement la pièce. Rien n'avait changé. Le vieux parquet craquait peut-être un peu plus sous mes pas, les poutres étaient un peu plus abîmées par l'humidité ambiante, mais l'atmosphère qui régnait en cet endroit était restée la même.

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre lorsque la voix de Thaïs s'éleva.

« Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? »

« Il fallait bien que tu trouves quelque part où loger… »

Je ne me retournai pas. Du bout des doigts, je caressai le bois plus ou moins pourri des poutres de la sous-pente.

« C'était notre planque, notre repère. Je me souviens… Nous ne perdions pas une occasion de venir ici. La sœur était folle de rage quand on disparaissait comme ça, mais il faut croire que la cachette était plutôt bonne vu qu'elle n'a jamais pu nous mettre la main dessus… »

Je marquai une pause avant de poursuivre pour moi-même.

« Cet endroit me rappelle tant de choses… »

Je gagnai sans empressement la fenêtre mais fronçai les sourcils en remarquant, soigneusement entreposés dans un coin, une pile de livres et de classeurs. Je m'accroupis aussitôt et les feuilletais brièvement. Je dus retenir une exclamation de surprise en découvrant les documents dont il s'agissait. Mon regard se porta sur le vieux plancher, sur la fenêtre… Un instant, je crus revenir des années en arrière, lorsque, âgées d'une quinzaine d'années, nous échappions à sœur Marie-Thérèse et aux autres religieuses de l'orphelinat pour venir nous réfugier dans ce vieux grenier dont l'accès était connu de nous seules ! Nous avions réussi à dénicher une lampe torche pour nous éclairer et nous pouvions rester là des heures durant, à jouer ou à lire les vieux papiers que Thaïs avait hérité de son père. Ses seuls souvenirs de lui… Ces mêmes papiers qui se trouvaient devant moi en cet instant-même !

Sentant la colère monter en moi, je me relevai et me retournai vivement vers Thaïs qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je la dévisageai un moment. Je n'y avais pas pris garde jusqu'alors, mais elle avait troqué ses magnifiques cheveux bonds longs et soyeux contre une coupe courte et des mèches rebelles qui lui encadraient le visage, lui donnant un air plus sauvage encore, plus insaisissable… Quant à ses yeux noirs, ils étaient emplis d'une rage et d'une haine contrôlées avec peine. Je sentais qu'au fond d'elle-même elle aurait voulu être toujours la petite fille innocente avec laquelle je m'amusais étant enfant. Mais j'entrevoyais aussi que quelque chose d'horrible lui était arrivé, une chose sur laquelle elle se refusait de tirer une croix !

Nous nous fixions toujours. J'avais du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments. Et puis mon regard glissa jusqu'à l'arme qu'elle avait rangée à sa ceinture et je songeai aux raisons qui m'avaient amenées là. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour ne pas me laisser emporter par la colère, puis je me lançai.

« J'ai besoin de réponses Thaïs… L'ado que j'ai connue ne vivait que pour ses rêves ! Elle avait horreur de la violence gratuite et jamais elle n'aurait braqué une arme sur moi ! Dis quelque chose ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Je m'étais dévoilée. Elle savait à présent ce qui m'avait réellement conduite jusque là. Elle se retint de se saisir de son pistolet. Serrant les poings, elle évita soigneusement ma question.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici… »

Je secouai la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en tire ainsi ! Au point où j'en étais, je n'allais pas reculer. M'avançant vers elle d'un pas décidé, je ne m'arrêtai que lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un mètre pour nous séparer.

« Thaïs ! Je t'ai crue morte depuis plus de vingt ans ! Nous avons été comme les deux doigts de la main pendant des années et tu as disparu comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Je n'ai pas cru un seul instant les sœurs lorsqu'elles m'ont dit que tu avais fugué ! Je te connaissais trop bien ! Tu ne serais pas partie comme ça, sans tes affaires, sans tes livres, et surtout sans rien me dire ! J'ai tout tenté pour savoir ce que tu étais devenue, sans aucun succès ! Et puis un beau jour tes livres ont disparu à leur tour, j'ai pensé que les sœurs s'en étaient débarrassé parce qu'ils les encombraient, mais c'était toi qui les avait ! Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur… et aujourd'hui je te vois devant moi, en chair et en os, bien vivante… J'ai droit à des explications ! »

Elle recula de quelques pas, les poings toujours serrés.

« Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de tout ça. »

Son ton s'était fait dur mais elle ne pouvait pas espérer gagner à ce jeu-là ! Je ne me retins pas plus longtemps.

« C'est trop tard Thaïs ! »

Elle sursauta presque et haussa les sourcils. Je poursuivis sans plus attendre.

« Tu as tué deux personnes… Ne nie pas ! Je sais que c'est toi… Il m'a suffi d'un coup d'œil à la description des meurtres dans un journal pour remonter jusqu'à toi ! Saint-Basile, sœur Marie-Thérèse, et puis les sacrifices préhispaniques… c'était ta signature ! Je te croyais morte et pourtant j'ai su, aussitôt que j'ai lu cet article, que tu étais bel et bien en vie, et que c'était toi qui étais derrière tout ça… »

Elle soupira et un sourire en coin s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois que ton sixième sens est toujours aussi développé… »

« Arrête Thaïs ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Je travaille à la police scientifique à présent, et je connais très bien l'équipe qui est en charge de l'affaire, j'ai été l'une des leurs ! Crois-moi, ils ne lâcheront pas prise si facilement. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront par mettre la main sur toi. Et ne me demande pas de me tenir à l'écart ! Ils savent que j'ai été à Saint-Basile lorsque j'étais jeune et ils me suspectent dès à présent d'avoir un lien avec tout ça alors je peux te dire que cette histoire, j'y suis déjà plongée jusqu'au cou ! »

« Alors tu es devenue flic finalement ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi à vrai dire, c'était un peu ton rêve, et tu as toujours parfaitement su obtenir ce que tu voulais. »

Je soupirai à mon tour. Elle s'était détournée et s'acharnait à ne pas répondre à mes questions. Mais il n'était pas dit que je partirais de cette pièce avant qu'elle m'ait mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'on en arrive là !

D'une voix plus calme, je tentai une dernière fois de lui arracher son secret…

« Parle-moi… Je ne cautionne pas ce que tu as fait. Tu as tué, et avec préméditation, et cela tu ne peux pas me demander de le pardonner. Mais je peux peut-être comprendre… Dis-moi ce qui se passe Thaïs ! Au nom de notre amitié et de la confiance que je te porte, explique-moi… »

Comme elle se trouvait dos à moi, je fis un pas pour combler l'espace qui nous séparait et posai une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« J'ai besoin de savoir… »

Je la sentis se crisper. Un long moment encore, elle resta silencieuse. Puis elle fut prise de soubresauts. A l'instant où je réalisai qu'elle pleurait, elle se dégagea brusquement de moi et recula de plusieurs mètres avant de se retourner vers moi en hurlant.

« Tu veux connaître la vérité ? L'ado que tu as connue est morte il y a plus de vingt ans de ça Stella ! »


	11. Chapitre 10

_Merci à toi Lily !_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente... Pour me faire pardonner, il y aura plusieurs chapitres de suite ;)_

_J'espère qu'ils te plairont !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

_**POV Don Flack**_

Quatre jours… Si l'on en croyait Mac et Kathleen, nous n'avions plus que quatre jours avant que le tueur ne commette un nouveau crime. Et nous n'avancions pas…

« Bien… Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on a ? »

Si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, j'aurais sans doute rigolé ! Mac avait beau faire comme si tout allait raisonnablement bien, aucun d'entre nous n'était dupe… Tout ce que nous savions, c'était que le meurtrier, archéologue de métier ou passionné parfaitement renseigné, connaissait tout des rituels sacrificiels aztèques, jusque dans leurs moindres détails, et qu'il avait réussi à se procurer l'un de ces couteaux en obsidienne utilisés lors des sacrifices préhispaniques.

Le couteau… Nous nous étions dirigés vers la base de données informatique recensant tous les objets découverts lors de fouilles archéologiques à travers le monde. Les couteaux sacrificiels similaires à celui utilisé lors des meurtres n'étaient pas très nombreux. Les chercheurs ou responsables de musées que nous avions contactés avaient été formels : aucun couteau ne leur avait été dérobé ! Ce qui nous ramenait toujours à la même chose…

Comme personne ne répondait, Mac poursuivit.

« Je veux tout savoir à propos de l'équipe du professeur Fernandez ! Ce n'est peut-être pas l'un d'entre eux, mais c'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour le moment et le temps presse ! Danny ? »

Mac fit signe à Dan de commencer et celui-ci s'exécuta. Le temps qu'il pianote deux ou trois choses sur l'ordinateur, et une photo s'afficha à l'écran. Un homme d'un certain âge, la peau brûlée par le soleil, à l'allure d'incorrigible baroudeur, un peu comme Fernandez… Danny jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes et commença les présentations.

« Jerry Saw. Archéologue de renom. Agé de 62 ans, né à San Fransisco, jamais marié, pas d'enfants, pas même de liaison connue, plus de famille proche. Ca va faire bientôt dix-sept ans que Rodrigo Fernandez et lui travaillent ensemble. Ils se sont connus sur un site de fouilles à Tenochtitlan, Mexico si vous préférez. Ils ont collaboré dans l'écriture d'un traité d'archéologie préhispanique qui a fait l'unanimité parmi les professionnels et leur a permis d'engranger un bon petit pactole qu'ils se sont empressés d'utiliser, dans son intégralité, pour le financement de leurs fouilles. Aucun domicile fixe connu aux Etats-Unis ou ailleurs. Il semblerait que le professeur Saw passe son temps à vadrouiller entre son labo de recherches à Harvard, la villa du professeur Fernandez à San Fransisco et leur site de fouille au Mexique. Quant à ses dépenses personnelles, elles se limitent plus ou moins à ses notes d'épicerie… »

Mac fronça les sourcils. Jerry Saw avait là le profil type de l'homme que l'on ne peut suspecter de quoi que ce soit… Pas d'attaches sinon une étroite amitié, pas de besoins financiers, une passion pour les fouilles…

« Un lien quelconque avec la famille Stevenson, le lieutenant Maderos ou Sœur Marie-Thérèse ? »

Danny se contenta de secouer la tête en grimaçant et Mac de soupirer. Ce n'était pas encore gagné…

« Kat, davantage de résultats ? »

Mac espérait à tout prix obtenir une réponse positive, mais la mine désolée qu'afficha Kathleen ne fut pas pour apaiser sa frustration. Les photos affichées, elle se lança.

« Je ne crois pas avoir grand-chose de plus que Danny, malheureusement… J'ai effectué une petite recherche sur les Fernandez, père et fille. Pour ce qui est de Rodrigo Fernandez, je n'ai rien d'intéressant à vous apprendre de plus que ce que vous savez déjà… Il est né en 1953 dans la région de Mexico. Sa passion pour l'histoire de son pays et le sérieux de son travail l'ont rapidement conduit à Harvard, où il a pu étudier l'archéologie préhispanique. Il s'est ensuite spécialisé dans l'étude de la civilisation aztèque. Après qu'il avait obtenu son doctorat, il a passé plus de vingt ans sur le terrain, allant de chantier de fouilles en chantier de fouilles. C'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Jerry Saw. La suite, vous la connaissez... En ce qui concerne Myriam, l'histoire est un peu plus compliquée. Sa mère était mexicaine et habitait dans un petit village, près de l'un des sites de fouilles de Fernandez. Rodrigo et elle ont eu une relation apparemment compliquée mais qui s'est de toute façon conclue de manière tragique puisque la mère de Myriam est morte en couches. Fernandez ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'un nouveau-né mais n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner sa fille. Il a acheté la villa qu'il possède en Californie et confié Myriam à une nourrice. Plus tard, la petite a été placée en pension à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Elle est devenue une de ces ados à problèmes comme il y en a trop. Elle était ingérable, incontrôlable. Elle se refusait à étudier. Elle a fait trois tentatives de suicides. Et puis tout a changé le jour où elle a été renvoyée de la pension où elle se trouvait. Son père a été plus ou moins contraint de la prendre avec lui. Il l'a emmenée sur un site de fouilles et elle s'est instantanément prise de passion pour l'archéologie. Ca va faire trois ans de ça maintenant. Depuis, elle suit son père partout où il va et il l'a même prise comme stagiaire afin qu'elle puisse apprendre davantage. »

« Et est-ce que… ? »

Kat coupa Mac d'un geste avant même qu'il ne pose sa question.

« Désolée, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont quoi que ce soit à voir avec les Stevenson ou l'une de nos victimes… »

Mac hocha lentement la tête en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Las, il donna la parole à Lindsay. Ce fut la photo d'une jeune femme au teint très pâle et aux cheveux blond foncé coupés courts qui s'afficha cette fois à l'écran.

« Anaïs Baker, c'est ça ? »

Lindsay jeta un coup d'œil à Mac et acquiesça.

« Exactement. Anaïs Baker, 41 ans. Nationalité française. Elle a fait ses études à l'université de la Sorbonne, à Paris. Elle a obtenu son doctorat en archéologie préhispanique en 2003, en présentant une thèse sur la civilisation aztèque. Elle est ensuite partie en mission au Mexique durant trois ans. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré le professeur Fernandez. A la fin de sa mission, elle est rentrée en France pour quelques mois, avant d'être recontactée par Fernandez qui lui a offert un poste comme enseignant-chercheur dans son équipe. Elle a travaillé à Harvard de février 2006 à septembre dernier. Elle a quitté son poste brutalement pour "raisons familiales". Le professeur Fernandez ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'elle était devenue ensuite mais j'ai pu retrouver sa trace. Mademoiselle Baker enseigne à présent à New-York. Je ne sais rien de plus… »

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Mac.

« Mmm… Puisqu'on l'a sous la main, ça vaudrait le coup, je pense, d'aller lui poser quelques questions… Au point où on en est, on n'a rien à perdre de toute façon… »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Flack, vous prendrez Danny avec vous et vous la ramènerez au poste. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Okay. Sans problèmes Mac. »

Ceci étant réglé, ce fut à son tour de nous exposer ce qu'il avait appris concernant le cinquième membre de l'équipe du professeur Fernandez. Kurt Boden. 49 ans. D'origine allemande, il avait passé toute la durée de ses études sur la côte ouest et lui aussi fait ses preuves sur le terrain, aux côtés des professeurs Saw et Fernandez. La même petite amie depuis six ans mais pas de mariage en prévision. Quelques soucis financiers mais qui avaient chaque fois été résolus par l'aide bienvenue du professeur Fernandez. Il faudrait sans doute fouiller davantage dans tout ça, mais rien de particulièrement suspect…

Ce qui était certain, c'était que les quatre jours qu'il nous restait avant la prochaine échéance ne seraient pas de trop pour tenter d'éviter un nouveau meurtre…

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Mes paupières me semblaient de plomb. Tout mon corps était engourdi et c'était comme si un troupeau d'éléphants m'avait martelé le crâne !

Que s'était-il passé ? Je ne me souvenais plus de rien…

Lentement, je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Le grenier, Thaïs… Nous avions eu des mots. Il s'en était fallu de peu que nous n'en venions aux mains. J'avais tenté de lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver vingt-cinq ans auparavant, ce qu'elle avait fait depuis tout ce temps, où est-ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elle s'était refusée à me dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis… Je me souvenais à présent. Comment avais-je pu me laisser avoir aussi facilement !

Avant que la discussion ne tourne vraiment mal, j'avais hissé le drapeau blanc et renoncé à davantage d'explications. Thaïs avait d'abord hésité. Elle ne me faisait pas confiance, je le sentais… Mais elle avait finalement accepté la trêve et nous avions paisiblement poursuivi notre conversation, évitant tout au plus d'aborder les sujets qui fâchaient. L'atmosphère était redevenue plus légère, plus détendue, et je m'étais laissé prendre au jeu. Elle m'avait offert un verre, je n'avais pas montré la moindre méfiance. Il n'avait pas dû falloir plus de quelques minutes avant que la drogue n'opère et que je perde connaissance…

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Le grenier était vide à présent. Evidemment… Qu'allais-je espérer ! Qu'elle m'aurait attendue ? Ne rêve pas Stella…

Elle avait récupéré les quelques affaires qu'elle avait entreposées ici, sa drogue et tous ses livres. En fait, il n'y avait plus dans ce grenier la moindre trace de son passage. Plus rien. Elle s'était envolée...


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 **

_**POV Danny Messer**_

« Allez vieux, on y retourne… »

Je suivis Don en soupirant. J'espérais vraiment que cette fois serait enfin la bonne ! On avait encore perdu deux jours. Deux fois déjà, nous nous étions rendus à l'université pour rencontrer cette Anaïs Baker qui, peut-être, nous apporterait des éléments nouveaux, et deux fois nous étions rentrés bredouilles, la demoiselle ne s'étant pas montrée.

On laissa la voiture sur le parvis de la fac avant de nous engouffrer une fois de plus dans le dédale des couloirs. Autour de nous, des dizaines de jeunes gens, une besace en bandoulière, un classeur sous le bras, un sac sur le dos… Ca me rappelait assez mes années d'études… qui commençaient, certes, à dater. Mais j'étais plutôt content de voir Don sourire aux jeunes femmes qui l'abordaient de temps en temps. La mort tragique de Jess avait laissé des traces mais après tout ce temps, il semblait enfin accepter de pouvoir avoir une nouvelle aventure. Le Don Flack charmeur et dragueur que j'avais connu revenait peu à peu…

Je laissai mes pensées dans le couloir et pénétrai dans l'amphi à la suite de Don. J'aperçus tout de suite celle que nous étions venus chercher. Un petit bout de femme, aux proportions parfaites, chaussée sur des talons d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres… Toute de noire vêtue et malgré sa petite taille, elle impressionnait véritablement par son incroyable charisme. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Au vu de son physique plus qu'attrayant et de son évidente intelligence, la vie aurait dû lui sourire, et il y avait pourtant une violence, une noirceur dans son regard qui m'effrayait…

Nous attendîmes la fin de son cours magistral pour aller la trouver. Les derniers élèves venaient de quitter l'amphithéâtre lorsque Don l'interpela.

« Mademoiselle Baker ? »

Elle se retourna aussitôt mais fronça les sourcils en nous voyant.

« Vous ne faites pas partie de mes élèves, je me trompe ? »

« Vous êtes une fine observatrice ! »

Elle hocha la tête sans mot dire. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour finir de ranger ses affaires, Don l'interrompit.

« Non, laissez ça. »

Elle se redressa et nous scruta.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

On y venait. Don sortit sa plaque.

« Police criminelle. »

Elle ne broncha pas.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Ai-je un quelconque rapport avec l'une de vos enquêtes ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier notre visite impromptue, mais rien dans son comportement n'indiquait qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher… Don poursuivit.

« Vous avez travaillé pendant plusieurs années dans l'équipe du professeur Fernandez à Harvard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler dans la presse de récents meurtres qui avaient été commis à New-York, celui d'une sœur de l'orphelinat Saint-Basile ainsi que d'un lieutenant de police. »

Elle secoua la tête en haussant les sourcils.

« Eh bien… Oui… Non… Enfin, comme tout le monde. Beaucoup de gens ont eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un tueur en série, et puis on décrivait les meurtres comme des rituels sacrificiels préhispaniques et c'est mon domaine de recherches alors… Oui, j'en ai un peu entendu parler. »

Don me jeta un coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

« Mademoiselle Baker, nous allons devoir vous demander de nous accompagner jusqu'au commissariat afin de vous poser quelques questions. »

Elle hésita un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête.

« Bien entendu. »

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Pendant deux jours, j'avais tout tenté pour retrouver Thaïs. Les endroits où nous avions pu nous rendre toutes les deux, ses anciennes familles d'accueil, ou tout au moins celles dont je me souvenais le nom… Internet aussi, mais sans rien découvrir. Etonnamment, il y avait bien une quinzaine de Thaïs Gastin inscrites sur Facebook, mais aucune qui corresponde à mon amie d'enfance.

J'avais alors tenté d'orienter mes recherches sur son père. Après tout, elle avait toujours vénéré les documents qu'il lui avait laissés comme on l'eût fait de la première Bible éditée par Gutenberg… Mais là encore, la piste s'était vite tarie. Tout ce que j'avais toujours su, c'était que son père s'appelait Jacques Gastin. Un français. Enseignant-chercheur en archéologie, il avait rencontré la mère de Thaïs, une américaine, lors de fouilles au Mexique. Ils étaient partis s'établir à New-York quand Thaïs n'avait que huit ans mais ils étaient morts un an plus tard, en 1980, dans un crash d'avion alors qu'ils rentraient d'une mission à Mexico, léguant tous leurs biens à leur fille. Mais ces biens étaient plutôt minces, et leur principale valeur tenait à des carnets de fouilles et traités d'archéologie. C'était à ce moment-là que Thaïs avait été placée à Saint-Basile et que je l'avais connue.

Grâce au Net, j'avais pu trouver quelques infos supplémentaires concernant Jacques Gastin et sa mort lors du crash, mais absolument rien sur sa fille. A croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Et quant à moi, je restais là, à ne rien faire, sans plus savoir quoi tenter pour la retrouver…

* * *

_**POV Kathleen Jansen**_

Sinclair avait convoqué Mac en urgence, probablement pour un quelconque problème politico-économique dont nous n'avions strictement rien à faire, comme d'habitude… Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'avait chargée de m'occuper de l'interrogatoire d'Anaïs Baker et je m'y rendis sans plus attendre. Je retrouvai Danny et Flack au commissariat et rejoignis directement notre… "invitée".

« Mademoiselle Baker, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, visiblement étonnée de voir une femme devant elle.

« C'est bien ça… »

Je hochai lentement la tête et vins m'asseoir en face d'elle tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait parfaitement décontractée, à l'aise. Il était plus que probable qu'elle n'était, elle non-plus, pour rien dans le vol du couteau sacrificiel au laboratoire de Harvard…

« Vous connaissez le professeur Fernandez depuis longtemps ? »

« Je… Je l'ai rencontré au Mexique il y a… six ans, je crois. Et puis il m'a proposé de travailler dans son équipe et je l'ai rejoins à Harvard au début de l'année 2006. »

J'acquiesçai. Jusque-là, ça concordait avec ce que nous savions déjà…

« Et… Pourquoi avoir quitté le Massachusetts ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai eu… »

Elle hésita, comme troublée.

« Je souhaitais revenir à New-York. Un vague élan de nostalgie probablement… Des souvenirs très intenses me lient à cette ville et j'ai soudain ressenti le besoin de venir ici. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pardonnez-moi mais… vous n'aviez jamais mis les pieds aux Etats-Unis avant votre rencontre avec le professeur Fernandez, ou bien est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. Je vivais en France. »

« Alors… Comment pouvez-vous avoir des souvenirs de New-York ? »

« C'est compliqué et… je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. Est-ce vraiment important pour votre enquête ? Que me reprochez-vous au juste ? Je ne sais même pas la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez conduite ici… »

J'attendis quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Vous avez raison. Il n'est pas indispensable d'évoquer votre passé je crois, mais parlons un peu plus des évènements récents. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les récents meurtres de deux personnes à New-York ont été dissimulés sous des aspects de sacrifices préhispaniques… »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Nous ignorons toujours tout du meurtrier mais nous n'éliminons pas la possibilité qu'il s'agisse de crimes en série et allons donc tout faire pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne recommence. Et nous avons une piste ! Vous avez quitté Harvard en septembre et n'êtes donc peut-être pas au courant mais un couteau sacrificiel en obsidienne a été dérobé au laboratoire du professeur Fernandez en octobre dernier. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est impossible ! Il y a à l'intérieur du labo des pièces d'une valeur inestimable, des trésors archéologiques dont ce couteau fait partie. Le laboratoire de recherche est très étroitement surveillé afin d'éviter des vols de ce genre ! »

« C'est ce que nous a expliqué le professeur Fernandez, mais il semblerait pourtant que le couteau ait bel et bien disparu… »

« Est-ce que l'on sait qui l'a volé ? »

Je m'efforçai de n'afficher aucun signe de mes pensées et répondis de la voix la plus neutre possible.

« Non, nous l'ignorons toujours. Mais il se trouve que seules les personnes qui travaillaient au laboratoire ont eu la possibilité de commettre ce délit, et vous faites partie de ces personnes, mademoiselle Baker. »

« Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais volé ce couteau ? Et pour en faire quoi ? Sa place est au labo ou dans un musée ! »

« Ou dans les mains du meurtrier de sœur Marie-Thérèse et du lieutenant Maderos… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et me jeta un regard noir.

« Vous insinuez que j'aurais volé le couteau, puis tué ces deux personnes ! »

« Je n'insinue rien mademoiselle Baker. »

Je me redressai et lui fis face.

« C'est à vous de me convaincre du contraire. Que faisiez-vous les nuits du 2 et du 9 décembre ?... »

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

La nuit était déjà tombée quand j'arrivai enfin. Je quittai ma voiture et me dirigeai vers le petit immeuble plus ou moins délabré qui lui servait d'adresse. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver son appartement. J'optai tout d'abord pour la voie diplomatique et sonnai quelques fois, mais comme je n'obtenais pas de réponse, je me décidai bientôt à recourir à une méthode plus efficace. Après un bon nombre de coups frappés contre la porte, il finit par m'ouvrir…

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

J'observai un instant le grand gaillard qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Avec le temps, tu devrais savoir que tu ne m'impressionnes pas Rick… »

Il grogna et se décida à s'écarter pour me laisser passer. Il s'appelait Rick Corby. Black, 1m90 pour 90 kilos à vue de nez. Le genre de mec qui aurait fait un malheur sur les rings… Curieusement, ce n'était pourtant pas sa seule qualité, ou devrions-nous plutôt appeler ça un défaut ? A ses heures perdues, c'est-à-dire 95 % de son temps, Corby était surtout hacker en tous genres et il se trouvait que je lui avais sauvé la mise quelques années plus tôt, dans une affaire qui aurait pu lui coûter dix ans de placard…

Je m'avançai dans l'appartement jusqu'au salon mais il m'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez putain ! »

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Tu oublies que tu as une petite dette envers moi Rick… »

Il me fixa pendant pas mal de temps puis hocha la tête.

« Okay… Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ? »

« Tu as toujours ton matos ? »

« Vous voulez rire ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Non, s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne me faisait pas rire, c'était la sale histoire dans laquelle j'étais fourrée en ce moment… Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que oui je l'ai toujours. Et en version ultra-moderne même ! »

Il fit glisser une paroi mobile, dévoilant un plan de travail jonché de matériel informatique, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas pousser une exclamation. C'était impressionnant… Puis il s'assit et se retourna vers moi, légèrement énervé.

« J'dois répéter ma question ? »

Tirée de mes pensées, je lui tendis une clé USB.

« Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut là-dessus… »

Il l'inséra dans un ordinateur et afficha le contenu du seul fichier que contenait la clé. Un portrait-robot aussi détaillé que possible de Thaïs.

« Ouah, canon la meuf ! Mais ça doit pas rigoler tous les jours avec elle… »

« Rick, je me passerai de tes commentaires ! Tu vas me passer ce portrait-robot dans tout le système. Tu t'introduis où tu veux, où il faut, je m'en fous ! Mais tu me trouves des infos concernant cette fille ! Compris ? »

Il acquiesça. Pendant un instant, je me demandai si je faisais bien de lui faire confiance. Par réflexe je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable et parcourus mon répertoire. Parmi les premiers noms affichés, Mac, Danny, Lindsay et tous les autres… Je soupirai. Ils me manquaient et en même temps… Je ne savais plus quoi penser d'eux, de moi. Depuis que j'étais arrivée à New-York, j'avais tout fait pour éviter de les voir. J'avais peur de les croiser, comme ça, par hasard dans la rue. Et pourtant je me disais qu'eux m'auraient éclairé sur toute cette affaire et qu'ensemble, peut-être, on aurait pu tirer Thaïs de ce guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée… Mais si jamais elle était réellement responsable de ces meurtres… Je voulais croire qu'elle avait des raisons valables d'avoir agi ainsi mais si, en fin de compte, Thaïs n'avait rien à se faire pardonner…

Ce fut Colby qui coupa court à mes réflexions, ou plutôt le sifflement strident de sa machine. Quelques instants après, il me tendait la feuille des résultats. Thaïs était devenue archéologue, en fin de compte, et enseignait actuellement à la fac de New-York. Elle avait pris la nationalité française et se faisait maintenant appeler Anaïs Baker…

Je remerciai Rick et repris mes affaires. Mais au moment de partir, je fus prise d'un pressentiment et me retournai vers Colby.

« J'aurais besoin d'une dernière chose… »


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 **

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

On avait finalement relâché Anaïs Baker le lendemain matin. Certes, elle n'avait pas d'alibis pour les nuits des meurtres puisqu'elle nous avait affirmé être restée dormir chez elle, seule, sans personne qui puisse le confirmer, mais nous n'avions rien contre elle pour autant, sinon une intuition qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose, et ce n'était pas suffisant pour la garder à vue plus longtemps. J'avais simplement demandé à Sheldon de se renseigner davantage sur elle et de la garder à l'œil.

Toujours à court d'éléments qui nous auraient permis d'avancer dans cette affaire, nous reprîmes tout à zéro et décidâmes de nous pencher un peu plus sur les liens qui pouvaient bien exister entre les Stevenson et nos deux victimes. Il y en avait forcément ! Les têtes coupées n'avaient pas été placées devant la résidence Stevenson par pur hasard, ou uniquement parce que le procureur faisait figure d'autorité à New York… Il y avait forcément quelque chose de concret qui avait lié ces trois personnes par le passé, mais restait à savoir quoi. Est-ce parce qu'il craignait qu'un troisième meurtre ne vienne répandre le bruit d'un serial-killer et entacher son mandat ? Ou bien parce qu'il fut pris d'un sursaut d'intelligence ? Toujours est-il qu'à force d'insistance, le maire nous donna carte blanche pour interroger Stevenson à propos de cette affaire. Nous nous rendîmes alors sans plus attendre chez le procureur, afin de lui poser quelques nouvelles questions. Il rechigna tout d'abord à s'exécuter mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Seulement voilà… L'après-midi se passa. Nous l'avions interrogé sur lui, sur sa femme, son fils, sur ses relations extraconjugales, sur ses dettes, ses propriétés, ses travaux politiques, ses éventuels ennemis… Nous avions vérifié tous ses dires. Le soir critique arrivait et nous n'avions toujours pas la moindre idée des raisons qui poussaient le meurtrier, Anaïs Baker ou non, à agir… Lorsque nous en avions eu fini avec Roy Stevenson, nous avions également interrogé sa femme et tous ceux qui vivaient dans la maisonnée, domestiques compris. Il ne manquait plus que le fils…

« Eh bien Monsieur le Procureur, ne nous aviez-vous pas dit que votre fils serait de retour en début de soirée ? Il est déjà 20h passées et nous ne l'avons toujours pas vu ! »

Le procureur s'était emporté que j'ose lui parler sur ce ton mais ça ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Nous avions déjà deux cadavres décapités sur les bras, et nous en aurions un troisième dans quelques heures si nous ne mettions pas toutes les chances de notre côté, alors nous comptions sur un minimum de coopération !

Stevenson passa finalement un coup de fil à son fils, qui s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. Roy Stevenson Jr. habitait un luxueux appartement aux abords de Central Park. Il affirma à son père qu'il finissait de régler une affaire chez lui, puis qu'il viendrait aussitôt. Nous attendîmes donc deux heures de plus, mais il ne venait toujours pas. Son père l'appela une fois encore, mais il ne décrocha pas. Alors nous décidâmes de rendre nous-mêmes visite au fils.

Il était près de 23h lorsque nous arrivâmes vers Central Park. J'avais pris Kat avec moi et Danny suivait avec sa propre voiture. Mais à peine avions-nous quitté nos véhicules, que nous remarquâmes une forme sombre et allongée, au sol sur le trottoir.

Kat fut la première à comprendre. Nous arrivions trop tard.

* * *

_**POV Kathleen Jansen**_

Nous prîmes tout de suite les choses en main. L'homme dont le corps gisait au sol n'avait pas été tué depuis longtemps, son meurtrier était très probablement encore dans les parages. Mac courut à la voiture et ramena nos deux gilets pare-balles. Danny voulut en faire de même mais s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié le sien. Il eut beau insister, Mac lui interdit de nous accompagner et l'obligea à resta en bas, à nous attendre près des véhicules.

Dès que nous fûmes assurés qu'il ferait ce qu'on lui demandait, nous nous précipitâmes dans l'immeuble, l'arme au poing. Mac passa devant et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. On ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Le meurtrier avait l'habitude de tuer ses victimes depuis un endroit en hauteur et proéminent. Ce ne pouvait être que sur le toit. Et peut-être parviendrions-nous à le coincer ! La cage d'escalier que nous avions empruntée semblait de toute façon être la seule de l'immeuble…

Il ne nous fallut pas bien longtemps pour monter les six étages. Arrivés en haut, on s'arrêta quelques instants pour écouter. Dehors, tout semblait silencieux. Alors Mac enfonça la porte et l'on déboucha sur le toit. Là, à quelques mètres de nous, sur la balustrade qui faisait face au Park, s'étalait une large tache de sang frais. Et devant la balustrade, les restes d'un feu que l'on venait d'étouffer, ainsi qu'une tête tranchée, dont les yeux exorbités vous fixaient sans ciller…

* * *

_**POV Danny Messer**_

De rage, j'assenai un violent coup de pied dans le mur le plus proche. Quel idiot je faisais… Ils n'étaient que deux là-haut. Mac et Kathleen. Et le meurtrier, homme ou femme, n'en était plus à son coup d'essai ! Nous savions qu'il était dangereux et nous n'aurions pas été trop de trois pour l'appréhender, loin de là, alors oublier son gilet, vous parlez d'une bourde…

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Si jamais ça tournait mal et qu'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Kat ou à Mac, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… Mais en même temps, Mac avait raison et je me devais de lui obéir. Avec Lucy encore en bas âge et Lindsay enceinte, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de risquer de me faire tuer, tout ça parce que j'avais oublié mon gilet pare-balles !

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis mon portable. D'abord, appeler des renforts. Je demandai à ce qu'on nous envoie deux voitures de flics supplémentaires, pour baliser la scène de crime et faire tout le nécessaire. Et puis j'attendis.

Je m'éloignai un peu de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le corps. Un de plus. Entièrement dénudé, enduit de craie, le cœur arraché, décapité. On commençait à avoir l'habitude… Un homme encore une fois. Restait à connaître son identité, mais j'en avais déjà une petite idée. A tous les coups, il s'agissait là du fils Stevenson… Son appartement, les têtes coupées devant la maison de son père, le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu au téléphone tantôt… Ca pouvait difficilement être une simple coïncidence…

Je jetai un coup d'œil au haut de l'immeuble. On devinait une fumée blanche s'élevant dans la nuit noire. Un feu mourant. Le crime venait tout juste de se produire, les flammes qui avaient servi à brûler le cœur de la victime n'étaient même pas encore éteintes !

Je soupirai à nouveau puis retournai à a voiture. Je ne supportais pas d'attendre là à ne rien faire, alors autant m'occuper… Je récupérai une lampe de poche et un appareil photo. De toute façon, il faudrait en passer par là avant de déplacer le corps, je pouvais déjà commencer à l'examiner… Mais alors que je venais de refermer la portière, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils. Le bruit avait été bref et le silence était déjà retombé. On aurait dit que quelque chose était venu heurter un objet métallique. J'avais l'impression que c'était venu du côté droit de l'immeuble…

J'hésitai un moment. Mac et Kat étaient entrés par la porte principale de l'immeuble, celle qui donnait sur la rue. Ca faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils étaient là-dedans mais je ne les voyais toujours pas ressortir, et je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre.

Je finis par me décider. Dégainant mon arme, je me dirigeai en courant vers l'endroit d'où était provenu le bruit. Avec prudence, je contournai le coin de l'immeuble et m'enfonçai dans la ruelle qui le longeait. Je m'arrêtai et scrutai les alentours pour tenter de me faire une idée du paysage. Un escalier en métal descendait depuis le toit de l'immeuble. En bas, quelques grosses bennes à ordures. C'était là tout ce que j'arrivais à distinguer dans l'obscurité de la ruelle…

Je fis quelques pas en avant. Lentement. Très lentement. Un froissement de tissus, assez près de moi.

« NYPD ! Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous ! »

Le silence. Je tendis l'oreille. Une respiration retenue et saccadée. Je braquai mon arme devant moi et avançai encore.

« Sortez les mains en l'air et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! »

Je m'arrêtai et écoutai. Cette fois, le silence était total. Je retins un soupir pour ne pas laisser l'avantage à l'autre. J'hésitais sur ce que j'étais sensé faire. Et puis tout d'un coup, tout s'accéléra !

A quelques pas de moi, une ombre bondit de derrière une poubelle et je sentis son souffle lorsqu'elle me frôla. Elle se rua dans l'ouverture laissée libre entre le mur et moi, et courut vers la rue. Je me lançai aussitôt à sa poursuite. Comme nous nous rapprochions de l'artère principale, l'obscurité se fit moins profonde et je commençai à deviner les formes de mon… "ombre". De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une femme, et elle était rapide ! Je ne parvenais pas à la rattraper…

Heureusement pour moi, son talon se prit soudain dans une pierre et elle trébucha. Elle repartit aussitôt mais ce ne fut pas assez. J'avais gagné du terrain. L'instant d'après, je me jetais sur elle et parvenais à la plaquer contre le mur. Mais je dus retenir un cri d'exclamation en jetant un coup d'œil au visage de ma fuyarde…


	14. Chapitre 13

_Merci encore Lily ! La suite, la voici ! _

_Et ravie que cette histoire te plaise Allison ! Pour la petite histoire, l'idée des crimes selon un rituel préhispanique vient d'un délire avec une très bonne amie à moi, amie qui en sait beaucoup sur le sujet et que j'embrasse très très fort parce que c'est en grande partie à elle que l'on doit cette histoire :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

_**POV Danny Messer**_

Je restai sans voix devant le visage de la personne qui se trouvait devant moi.

« Stell'… »

Pendant un moment encore, je me contentai de la fixer, incrédule, sans rien comprendre… J'essayai de me convaincre que c'était bien vers Stella Bonasera que se pointait mon arme en cet instant, Stella, notre Stella…

Je l'observai brièvement. De fins escarpins, un pantalon noir, un pull bordeaux, et toujours ces incroyables boucles brunes encadrant son regard émeraude… C'était bien elle, aucun doute là-dessus. Alors seulement, je remarquai le déluge qu'il venait de se mettre à tomber. Dans la tension des derniers évènements, je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais elle… Elle était complètement trempée ! Elle tremblait de tout son corps, respirait avec difficulté. De temps en temps, elle était secouée de violents spasmes. Je la sentais au bord d'une crise d'angoisse. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, je posai immédiatement ma main sur ses lèvres.

« Non, tais-toi ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et je pus lire de la peur dans son regard. Réalisant la brusquerie de mon geste, j'ôtai lentement ma main tout en lui faisant signe de rester silencieuse. D'une voix mal assurée mais aussi douce que possible, je murmurai…

« Dis-moi seulement que j'ai raison de te faire confiance… »

Elle ancra son regard dans le mien. Il ne se passa sans doute guère plus de quelques secondes, mais cela me sembla une éternité avant qu'elle ne rompe le silence. C'est pourtant sans une hésitation dans la voix qu'elle répondit finalement.

« Je te jure que je ne suis pour rien dans tous ces meurtres. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je la connaissais… Je la connaissais même très bien… Elle était complètement déboussolée, elle avait peur, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose… mais elle ne me mentait pas. Je hochai doucement la tête.

« Okay… »

Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la sentis tressaillir. Elle aurait voulu fuir et disparaître dans la nuit, je le savais, je le sentais, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser seule se démerder avec le pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée !

Je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait personne alentours et la conduisis rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture. A peine était-elle installée à l'arrière, cachée derrière les vitres sans teint, que des sirènes se firent entendre, à quelques rues de là. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une minute pour arriver. Je m'efforçai de dissimuler ma nervosité en voyant Flack sortir de la première voiture.

« Danny ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Kathleen et Mac ? »

Je fis signe à Don de se calmer et lui expliquai qu'on était arrivés trop tard, que Mac et Kat étaient montés dans l'immeuble dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur le meurtrier. Il acquiesça et donna des ordres pour que trois de ses hommes aillent aider nos supérieurs. Il allait y aller lui-même, mais je le retins un moment avant qu'il ne parte.

« Euh Don… Maintenant que vous êtes là, je ne pense pas être particulièrement indispensable. Tu diras à Mac que je suis retourné prendre quelque chose au labo. Il est tard, je rentrerai directement chez moi après. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, vous appelez, okay ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Sans problèmes. Bonne soirée vieux ! Embrasse Lindsay et votre puce de ma part ! »

« J'y manquerai pas… »

Je réussis à afficher un sourire plus ou moins convaincant et il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre les autres. Oui, je ne tarderais pas trop à rentrer chez moi. Linds' devait déjà m'attendre. Mais j'avais autre chose à faire avant ça, et il n'était pas question que je passe au labo !

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Nous avions roulé pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il s'était garé et je l'avais suivi docilement, sans vraiment prêter attention à l'endroit où il m'avait emmenée. Mais je m'arrêtai brusquement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et me fit signe d'entrer.

« Danny, que fais-tu ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, suis-moi. »

Il s'avança dans l'entrée et attendit que je lui emboîte le pas, mais je ne bougeai pas.

« Où est Lindsay ? Danny, je ne peux pas rester là ! Laisse-moi partir ! Lindsay va rentrer et… »

Il se retourna vers moi et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Chut… »

Je fronçai les sourcils et il sourit doucement.

« Calme-toi Stell'… Tu ne risques rien ici, personne ne viendra t'y chercher. Linds', Lucy et moi avons déménagé ça fera bientôt six mois. Cet appart'-ci risquait de devenir un peu petit pour quatre… »

Je retins une exclamation de surprise.

« Quatre ? »

C'est en remarquant le sourire en coin de Danny que je compris ce que cela signifiait…

« Elle est enceinte ? »

Il hocha la tête en souriant toujours.

« De trois mois environ… »

« Je suis heureuse pour vous… »

« Pas tant que moi ! »

Il réussit à me faire rire, quand je n'aurais pas cru que cela fût encore possible… Finalement, j'étais contente d'être là, avec lui… Tant de souvenirs me revenaient à l'esprit… Des souvenirs d'avant…

On discuta pendant quelques minutes, de tout et de rien, faisant semblant que tout allait pour le mieux, oubliant un moment que j'étais impliquée jusqu'au cou dans une sale affaire, faisant abstraction du fait que Danny m'avait ramenée chez lui alors que j'avais été incapable de lui donner une explication valable de ma raison sur la scène de crime et qu'il aurait plutôt dû m'arrêter en tant que suspecte dans le meurtre du fils Stevenson… Il me donna quelques nouvelles de Lindsay, de Don et de tous les autres. C'est ainsi que j'appris que Mac était en couple depuis pas mal de temps avec la nouvelle arrivée dans l'équipe. Une certaine Kathleen… Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en apprendre plus que, déjà, Danny avait préféré détourner la conversation. Il m'expliqua aussi que je pourrais rester là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Après que Lindsay et lui avaient acheté leur nouvel appartement, ils avaient préféré garder l'ancien, au cas où, mais ils n'y venaient que très rarement.

Le silence retomba dans le salon et on se regarda, un peu gênés. Puis Danny se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Bon, pendant que je vais faire bouillir de l'eau, tu me retires tous ces vêtements trempés ! Va voir dans la chambre, ce serait bien le diable s'il n'y reste pas quelques chemises à Lindsay ou à moi… »

Je m'exécutai sans rechigner. Je n'avais plus la force de le contredire… Gagnant la chambre, j'ouvris la première porte de l'armoire et découvris en effet quelques vêtements empilés en bon ordre dans un coin. Je pris un pull que j'avais vu Lindsay porter bien des fois, refermai l'armoire et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me changer.

* * *

Danny était en train de regarder ce qu'il pouvait bien rester comme conserves dans les armoires lorsqu'un cri de Stella le fit sursauter. Il reposa la boîte qu'il avait en main et gagna en courant la chambre à coucher. Il s'arrêta, un peu surpris de n'y trouver personne, puis il remarqua le rai de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la salle de bain. Il frappa brièvement mais n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et s'ouvrit sur une Stella très pâle, toujours habillée, et qui avait porté une main à sa hanche. De l'autre main, elle se cramponnait au lavabo pour ne pas vaciller.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Stella inspira profondément et hocha la tête lentement en fermant les yeux.

« Mmm… J'ai dû faire un faux-mouvement, ce n'est rien… »

Mais Danny fronça les sourcils. Observant soigneusement le reflet de son amie dans le miroir, il remarqua une tâche sombre qui s'étalait sur le pull bordeaux à l'endroit précis où Stella tenait sa main. S'approchant d'elle, il la força doucement à ôter sa main et releva le pull. Il retint un grognement. Un large hématome, visiblement récent mais déjà violacé, marquait tout le flanc droit de la jeune femme et une entaille, peu profonde mais saignant abondamment, s'ouvrait en son centre. Danny secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Un faux-mouvement ? Tu parles… Tu te fiches de moi Stell' ! Allez, enlève-moi ça en vitesse. On va nettoyer la plaie, il ne faudrait pas risquer que ça s'infecte ! »

Stella se contenta d'acquiescer et retira son pull sans mot dire. Elle s'en voulait de devoir imposer cela à Danny. Elle ferma les yeux et songea à tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de quelques heures.

C'avait été un pur hasard qu'elle retrouve la trace de Thaïs. Elle s'était rendue à l'université où son amie était sensée enseigner, mais les autres professeurs lui avaient expliqué ne pas avoir revu Mademoiselle Baker depuis la veille. S'aidant un peu de son badge de police, Stella avait tout de même eu l'autorisation d'accéder au bureau dont disposait Thaïs à la fac. Elle n'avait rien trouvé, tout d'abord, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, elle avait remarqué un journal chiffonné dans la corbeille à papier. Elle l'avait ramassé et était tombée, en le dépliant, sur l'interview qu'avait donnée le procureur Stevenson à propos des crimes qui avaient lieu autour de lui. A côté de l'article, une photo de Stevenson, aux côtés de sa femme et de son fils. Seulement… la photo avait été entaillée d'une croix au niveau du visage de Roy Jr., comme dans un geste de rage. Comme pour condamner le fils Stevenson…

Stella n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps. Suivant son instinct, elle était allée se renseigner sur l'endroit où habitait Roy Stevenson Jr. et s'était rendue le plus vite possible sur place. Quand elle était arrivée là-bas, tout lui avait semblé calme. Elle avait repéré un escalier, le long de l'immeuble, et avait commencé à gravir les marches pour gagner le toit. Elle espérait y trouver Thaïs et le fils du procureur, vivant. Un espoir bien vain… Alors qu'elle n'était pas même arrivée à mi-hauteur de l'immeuble, un bruit sourd s'était fait entendre. Elle avait aussitôt jeté un coup d'œil dans la rue, pour constater qu'elle arrivait trop tard… Malgré cela, elle avait repris son ascension, fermement décidée à faire entendre raison à Thaïs et à lui faire cesser ces crimes. Mais il ne s'était pas écoulé plus d'une minute après que Thaïs avait jeté le corps, que, déjà, les sirènes de la police s'élevaient dans la rue, au moment même où l'orage éclatait. Couvrant le grondement encore lointain du tonnerre, des portières avaient claqué et elle avait reconnu les voix de Mac et de Danny. Alors la jeune femme avait pris peur. Comme elle était presque arrivée au haut de l'immeuble, elle avait tout de même jeté un coup d'œil sur le toit mais Thaïs avait d'ores et déjà disparu. Un déluge s'était abattu sur New-York tandis que l'experte dévalait les escaliers. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Il lui fallait fuir ! Mais la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber en trombes avait rendu les marches glissantes et Stella avait chuté. Elle s'était mal reçue, avait heurté violemment la rambarde de l'escalier. Quelques centimètres de plus, et elle serait venue s'empaler sur la poutre métallique qui lui avait fait cette entaille et cet hématome…

« Voilà, ça devrait aller comme ça… Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa hanche. Danny avait désinfecté la plaie et lui avait fait un bandage. Il n'avait pas posé davantage de questions. Il lui faisait confiance… Elle s'en voulait… Quand elle l'avait vu devant elle, dans la ruelle, elle avait eu peur de lui. Elle avait craint qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas, qu'il appelle les autres, qu'il la considère comme une suspecte, ce qu'il aurait eu toute raison de faire… Mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait aidée, protégée, soignée…

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, le jeune expert réitéra sa question. Stella sursauta mais secoua la tête. Non, ça irait comme ça… Elle n'avait déjà que trop abusé de la gentillesse et de la confiance de son ami… Celui-ci n'insista pas. De toute façon, il avait vérifié qu'il y avait de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Si jamais Stella avait faim un peu plus tard, elle aurait de quoi se préparer quelque chose…

« Il va falloir que j'y aille Stell'. Lindsay risquerait de s'inquiéter… Fais ici comme chez toi, mais surtout tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher ! Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, mais c'est après toi que nous courions tout à l'heure. Si Mac, Sheldon ou même Don te mettent la main dessus, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de t'emmener au poste… »

« Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait… ? »

On en venait enfin aux faits… Danny regarda son aînée. Elle le fixait intensément. Il haussa les épaules et grimaça en rigolant.

« On va dire que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à obéir aux ordres… »

Mais Stella ne releva pas la remarque du jeune homme. Danny soupira et son ton se fit plus grave.

« … et que je veux croire que rien n'a changé… »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent encore un long moment sans rien dire, puis Danny ramassa ses affaires qu'il avait posées sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où il allait la refermer sur lui, Stella le retint.

« Danny ! »

Il se retourna vers son amie. Elle s'était levée et le regardait, les yeux brillants, en se triturant les doigts nerveusement. Elle balbutia.

« Merci… pour tout. »


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 **

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Danny parti, je fermai les yeux et me laissai retomber sur le canapé en retenant un cri de douleur. L'entaille à ma hanche, même peu profonde, était plutôt douloureuse… Je soupirai et me reposai un moment, m'efforçant de ne plus penser à rien. J'aurais voulu tout oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant… Oublier Danny, Mac et les autres… Oublier New-York et la Nouvelle-Orléans… Oublier Thaïs, ma petite Mia et Christopher… J'aurais simplement voulu mettre une croix sur tout ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers mois…

Je m'allongeai complètement sur le sofa et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Epuisée, affaiblie, je ne tardai pas à plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

_**POV Danny Messer**_

Il était près de minuit lorsque je rentrai enfin. Je fis le moins de bruit possible. Passant devant la chambre de ma petite Lucy, je me faufilai silencieusement jusqu'à son lit et déposai un doux baiser sur son front avant de regagner le salon. Là je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'attendrissant spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Linds' avait sans doute voulu m'attendre mais avait finalement cédé, se laissant aller à la tentation des bras de Morphée. Elle était adorable, ainsi confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, simplement vêtue d'un léger peignoir qui ne dissimulait que peu les rondeurs de son ventre, plongée dans son sommeil, la tête légèrement affaissée sur le côté, ses cheveux châtains retombant devant ses yeux clos…

Je soupirai et repensai aux dernières heures, à Stella… Tout d'abord, je n'y avais pas cru, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser mille questions à présent. Pourtant j'avais fait confiance à Stell', sans hésiter, et j'étais intimement convaincu que j'avais bien fait ! Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir face à Lindsay… Assurément, il me faudrait me taire. Il était hors de question que je mentionne ne serait-ce que le nom de Stella devant elle ! Pas que je n'aurais pas souhaité les voir se réconcilier, bien au contraire, mais je préférais les laisser régler leurs différends elles-mêmes ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne jouerais aucun rôle là-dedans !

Je pris Lindsay dans mes bras et la mis au lit sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Quelques minutes après, je me glissais à ses côtés sous les draps et m'endormais en la serrant contre moi du plus fort que je le pouvais. Je ne savais pas ce que nous réservaient les jours, les semaines à venir, mais je sentais que nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Stella alla machinalement allumer la télévision avant de gagner lentement la cuisine et de se préparer un café noir. Mais elle retourna précipitamment devant la télé en entendant la nouvelle que diffusaient les actualités.

_« Une actualité de dernière minute à présent. La ville de New-York était en proie à une vive inquiétude depuis quinze jours qu'y sévissait un dangereux meurtrier. Deux crimes avaient déjà été commis, et un troisième a eu lieu cette nuit-même. La victime est Roy Stevenson Jr., le fils du Procureur Général Stevenson, que les précédents crimes semblaient déjà avoir désigné pour cible. Le maire de New-York a tenu ce matin-même à exprimer ses sincères condoléances au Procureur. Cependant, la police serait peut-être sur le point de faire cesser ces meurtres. Anaïs Baker, professeur d'archéologie préhispanique à l'université de New-York, aurait en effet été arrêtée à proximité de la scène de crime en tant que principale suspecte dans cette affaire… »_

Le sang de Stella ne fit qu'un tour. Elle récupéra aussitôt l'adresse de l'appartement de Thaïs qu'on lui avait donnée à l'université, se changea en un instant, enfila un manteau et se rua dehors.

* * *

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

Huit heures du matin avaient à peine sonné que je me dirigeai à pas pressés vers le bureau de Sinclair. Il voulait me voir à propos de cette affaire, une fois encore. Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était assez compréhensible. Nous avions passé deux semaines à chercher des éléments qui nous auraient permis d'arrêter le meurtrier ou plutôt la meurtrière qui sévissait à New-York, en vain. Mais tout avait changé à présent ! Le meurtre du fils Stevenson aurait été le dernier, je me le jurai.

Alors que j'allais arriver chez Sinclair, je reçus un texto de Flack. Anaïs Baker avait été conduite en salle d'interrogatoire. Ils n'attendaient plus que moi.

Je rangeai mon portable et sentis un élan de soulagement m'envahir. Enfin, Sinclair pourrait être satisfait ! En montant sur le toit de l'immeuble, Kat et moi n'avions trouvé personne mais Danny avait pris soin d'appeler des renforts et ceux-ci étaient arrivés à pic ! Ils avaient coincé Anaïs Baker dans la rue adjacente à l'appartement de Stevenson, à l'instant même où ils arrivaient. La jeune femme avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, ne cherchant pas même à fuir, mais nous n'avions pas hésité à l'arrêter. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de la scène du crime, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable de s'être rendue là ! Compte tenu de mes suspicions préalables, il ne m'en fallait pas plus… Nous lui avions aussitôt passé les menottes et elle était allée finir sa nuit au poste. Je sentais que nous arrivions au terme de cette sale affaire. Il ne nous faudrait plus longtemps pour réunir assez d'éléments et la faire inculper. Nous avions à présent récupéré l'arme du crime, le fameux couteau en obsidienne, qui avait été abandonné sur le toit de l'immeuble par la meurtrière dans sa précipitation de fuir avant que la police n'arrive. Nous trouverions forcément ses empreintes sur le couteau, mêmes partielles, et ce serait assez pour l'envoyer sous les verrous !

Je poussai la porte du bureau de Sinclair en priant qu'il ne me retienne pas longtemps. J'avais plus que hâte que tout ceci soit fini !

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait personne alentours et m'empressai de crocheter la serrure. Fort heureusement, celle-ci se laissa faire sans que j'aie trop à forcer. Je pénétrai aussitôt dans l'appartement. Après avoir rapidement refermé la porte derrière moi, je laissai mes yeux s'adapter peu à peu à la quasi-obscurité de la pièce. Ce n'était qu'un petit studio, plutôt propre et bien rangé. Un lit, une table, deux chaises, une petite commode, un coin cuisine et une salle de bains.

Je pris soin de laisser les rideaux tirés et de ne pas allumer la lumière. Il était inutile que l'on sache que je m'étais introduite ici. Pas la peine de prendre le risque que l'on me voie. Puis je me mis au travail.

Je me dirigeai tout d'abord vers le grand placard qui s'ouvrait dans le mur. Une impressionnante quantité de vêtements, presque tous noirs, et une non moins impressionnante quantité de chaussures, mais rien qui fût digne d'intérêt. Je gagnai alors l'autre côté de la pièce et ouvris le premier tiroir de la commode avant d'en sortir son contenu, sans rien oublier, mais en vain. Alors je m'attaquai au second, puis au troisième, et enfin au dernier tiroir. Du linge, des papiers, beaucoup de documents divers et variés portant à peu près tous sur les deux mêmes thèmes : archéologie et civilisation aztèque. Je feuilletai avec attention tous les dossiers que je pouvais trouver, espérant chaque fois tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant, mais demeurant toujours bredouille.

J'avais regardé partout où elle aurait pu ranger quelque chose. Je remis les affaires à leur place et refermai le dernier tiroir dans un geste un peu brusque de rage contenue avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais et à dire vrai, peu m'importait la forme de ce que je trouverais... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était comprendre ! Découvrir un élément, même le plus insignifiant en apparence, qui aurait pu m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, autrefois et durant les vingt-cinq dernières années, pour que Thaïs devienne la criminelle qu'elle était à présent ! Je voulais que l'on me donne une raison qui aurait peut-être pu me permettre de lui pardonner ses actes ! Je voulais… pouvoir me dire que l'amie que j'avais cru perdre tant de temps auparavant était sauve, qu'elle était toujours quelqu'un de bien…

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux. Avais-je seulement raison de lui faire confiance ? Je savais qu'elle était coupable de trois meurtres, et qu'elle allait très probablement en commettre d'autres encore ! J'aurais dû la faire arrêter sur le champ et sans le moindre remords et pourtant je ne pouvais m'y résoudre… Au contraire, je m'efforçais de lui trouver des excuses, de justifier ses crimes de quelque manière que ce fût…

Je me mordis les lèvres. Quelle idiote je faisais ! J'étais en train de tout risquer, ma carrière, ma liberté, l'amitié de Danny, ma petite fille Mia, mon compagnon, et pour qui ou pour quoi ? Pour une stupide fille qui avait un jour été ma meilleure amie et qui n'avait plus aujourd'hui dans son cœur que haine et violence ! Une stupide fille qui avait braqué une arme sur moi et n'avait pas hésité à me droguer pour pouvoir s'enfuir ! Et pourtant…

Je soupirai à nouveau et me levai avant de me rediriger vers le placard. Je n'aurais su dire ce qui me poussait à faire cela, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je continue, que je le devais, pour elle… J'ouvris à nouveau les portes et me remis à fouiller minutieusement parmi les vêtements, sans plus vraiment espérer. C'est au moment où je m'y attendais le moins que je découvris, parfaitement dissimulé au fond d'une étagère, entre deux piles de linge, un dossier que je n'avais pas encore regardé. Je l'ouvris sans plus attendre et sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer aussitôt que je découvris les articles de journaux, soigneusement rangés et annotés. Des textes à propos de Saint-Basile, d'autres sur Stevenson et sur les généreuses dotations qu'il avait versées à l'orphelinat…


	16. Chapitre 15

_Voici la suite Lily ! Thanks a lot for your com ! Et désolée pour l'attente..._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

**POV Mac Taylor**

J'avais réussi à écourter le discours de Sinclair, mais n'avais pu empêcher la presse de me harponner, m'empressant de répondre pendant près d'une heure à leurs questions, et il était déjà presque dix heures lorsque j'arrivai enfin au commissariat. Je me dirigeai sans plus attendre vers la salle d'interrogatoire où attendait toujours Anaïs Baker, mais je retins mon souffle tandis que j'approchais.

Des éclats de joie retentissaient de la pièce d'observation. J'accélérai le pas sans bien comprendre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque, en entrant, je vis Adam serrer Stella dans ses bras, tandis que Danny souriait nerveusement à côté…

« Danny, Adam, sortez d'ici ! »

A l'injonction brutale de Mac, Adam s'écarta vivement de Stella et se retourna vers son supérieur. Danny baissa les yeux en soupirant. Il avait pourtant recommandé à son amie de ne pas quitter l'appartement mais celle-ci n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme souvent, et on allait bientôt pouvoir assister au résultat… Vu le regard noir que s'étaient mutuellement jeté Stella et Mac à l'instant où celui-ci avait fait irruption, la discussion qui allait suivre risquait de faire des étincelles…

Danny finit par quitter la pièce avec regret. Il aurait préféré rester avec Stella pour la protéger un minimum des foudres de Mac… à moins que ce ne fût l'inverse ? Enfin bref… Quoi qu'il en soit, en ces temps d'extrême tension, il craignait de laisser ses deux amis seuls dans la même pièce… Quant à Adam, il était resté comme tétanisé de l'irruption violente de son supérieur. Il tenta de bredouiller quelque chose.

« Euh, je… Je passais par là Mac, et j'ai vu Stella alors… »

« Adam, ne m'obligez pas à me répéter ! Laissez-nous ! Seuls ! »

Ce fut au tour du jeune laborantin de soupirer. Après un moment, il s'excusa auprès de Stella et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_**POV Thaïs Gastin**_

Il y a du bruit qui vient de la salle d'à côté. Peut-être vont-ils enfin se décider à venir m'interroger… Quoique, rien ne presse. De toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps !

Je laisse ma tête retomber en arrière et ferme les yeux. Enfin ! Cela fait tellement de temps que j'attends ça…avoir la paix avec moi-même, avec mon âme, pouvoir enfin respirer. Ils ont tous payés, enfin presque, et je me sens légère. Ce poids qui comprimait ma poitrine est enfin parti... Dehors ils me traitent de criminelle, de sadique et d'autres choses encore… Comme je les comprends… Dans leur monde, ce que j'ai fais est atroce, je le conçois, mais je ne fais plus partie de leur monde. Depuis vingt-cinq ans maintenant j'ai été exclue de cette normalité, de ce monde, et je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Un être brisé. Un être méprisable et dégoutant. Mais je respire enfin à présent, même si j'ai dû tuer pour cela !

Imaginez-vous rester pendant des années coupée du monde dans une salle sombre et humide, à n'avoir pour compagnon que le dégout de vous-même et vos livres d'études. Pendant des années, ces quatre murs m'ont oppressée.

Enfermée, j'étais enfermée.

Un lit, une table, une chaise, des sanitaires, une petite lampe. Petite lampe sous laquelle j'ai étudié pendant des jours et des jours, à m'en faire mal aux yeux, toutes les archives et les livres de papa qu'on m'avait permis de garder. Voilà ce qu'était mon univers. Et dans cet univers, les minutes devenaient des jours et les années des siècles, même si l'archéologie m'offrait quelques secondes…

Enfermée…

Mais le pire c'était leurs mains, leurs mains sur mon corps…Partout… Leurs souffles dans mon cou, leurs mouvements interminables en moi… Et leurs regards.

Leurs regards de plaisir, de délectation, alors que moi je subissais cette douleur et cette humiliation… Leurs râles, leurs cris, leur sueur sur mon corps. Je ne m'appartenais plus, j'étais un jouet, un objet. Une chose que l'on prend sans ménagement, que l'on se plait à faire crier de plus en plus fort pour faire monter son désir, que l'on griffe, que l'on mord car il faut la marquer, montrer que l'on est son propriétaire, il faut laisser sa marque sur sa peau comme sur chaque bête d'un troupeau.

J'étais un objet que l'on met dans un coin après avoir été utilisé, puis que l'on reprend lorsque que la tension est trop grande ou alors que l'on donne à son fils, car il faut savoir partager, surtout avec ses enfants…

Alors oui, je suis un monstre, mais peut-être pas le pire dans tout ça… Et ils ont recommencé…

La seule qui puisse imaginer et comprendre, c'est Stella…

Oh Stella… Ma petite Stella, mon amie d'enfance, j'ai été si heureuse de te revoir après tant d'années... Tu es devenue une femme merveilleuse, forte et épanouie, même si comme quand nous étions enfant il te faut des lunettes ! Ouvre donc un peu les yeux ! Cet homme qui se tient en face de moi, cet homme qui me méprise et que j'approuve pour me mépriser, brûle d'amour pour toi autant au moins que tu brûles d'amour pour lui... Dis-lui ! Ne le laisse pas partir et ne te déchire pas avec lui pour moi, car premièrement je n'en vaux pas la peine et deuxièmement un amour comme celui là tu ne le retrouveras nul part ailleurs que dans ses bras. Il est temps que tu te mettes à vivre pleinement ta vie. Pense à ta fille, ta merveilleuse petite fille qui doit se reconstruire de la mort de ses parents et retrouver un père comme elle a retrouvé une mère. Chéris-la, aime-la et surtout protège-la, protège-la de ton monde pour ne pas qu'elle vienne se perdre dans le mien ! Donne-lui tout l'amour que je n'ai pu recevoir après la mort de mes parents, cet amour qui était la seule chose à laquelle nous aspirions toutes deux étant enfants... La vie t'a donné un fabuleux trésor alors prends-en grand soin, garde-le dans son écrin et ne le laisse pas s'oxyder avec l'air malsain qui nous entoure…

Je t'en prie… Vis pour moi, aime cet homme, aime ta fille pour moi… Te savoir heureuse me permet de retrouver un semblant d'humanité.

Moi qui jamais n'ai aimé ni ai été aimée…

« C'est faux ! Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! »

Mais arrête un peu je te dis… en plus tu me coupes dans mon monologue intérieur pour dire n'importe quoi ! Pff ! Tu ne changeras jamais une vraie tête de mule ! Je ne m'étonne plus à présent qu'il ait peur lui aussi de t'avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi ! Tu sors les griffes et les crocs dès que tu es dans l'inconnu ! Quand je sortirai d'ici, il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion toutes les deux, autour d'un bon thé comme autrefois jeune fille!

Quand je sortirai... car je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien contre moi pour l'instant, juste des suspicions…et de toute façon on ne m'enfermera plus… je ne le permettrai pas…

* * *

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

Adam parti, je me retrouvai seul face à Stella. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, un silence chargé de reproches mutuels, un silence qui jamais n'aurait dû exister entre nous. Pendant un moment, je me contentai de la fixer, sans vraiment y croire, sans comprendre. Lorsque j'étais allé la trouver chez elle, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'était à peine si elle avait accepté de me parler. Elle m'avait présenté sa fille, son… compagnon, et puis on s'en était tenus là ou presque. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait m'être d'aucune utilité dans l'affaire sur laquelle j'enquêtais, le meurtre de sœur Marie-Thérèse, et puis elle m'avait poliment mis dehors… Que venait-elle faire à New-York à présent ?

Brisant finalement le silence, je lui posai directement la question.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer, le regard empli de rage et de colère. Elle finit par me désigner la jeune femme qui attendait, assise de l'autre côté de la glace sans teint. Anaïs Baker.

« Elle n'a rien à faire là ! »

Son ton avait été dur, impératif, mais je passai outre la remarque.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… »

Malgré la semi-obscurité de la pièce, je pus la voir serrer les poings et se raidir. Je poursuivis.

« Tu la connais ? »

Elle fit un pas vers moi, menaçante.

« Vous n'avez rien qui vous autorise à la garder ici ! »

« Ca c'est ce que tu crois Stella… Mademoiselle Baker a été retrouvée à moins de cent mètres d'une scène de crime et il se trouve qu'elle est l'une des seules personnes ayant pu facilement se procurer l'arme du crime. L'un dans l'autre, je trouve que nous avons de bonnes raisons de la garder ici, au contraire ! »

Elle ne rétorqua rien et j'en profitai pour insister.

« Comment la connais-tu ? »

Mais elle se taisait toujours, refusant obstinément de répondre à mes questions, et je la savais suffisamment tête de mule pour être capable de s'obstiner ainsi pendant des heures… Pour ma part, je n'avais pas longtemps devant moi et je finis par laisser exploser ma colère.

« Réponds-moi Stella ! »

Elle secoua la tête en riant nerveusement.

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Est-ce que je suis en garde à vue ? Faut-il que je vous sorte la formule habituelle… comment est-ce déjà… ah oui ! "Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat" ? Mais allez-y Mac, faites-moi coffrer, ne vous gênez pas puisque j'ai l'impression que ça vous tient particulièrement à cœur ! »

Je m'efforçai de ne pas le lui montrer, mais j'accusai violemment le coup. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal… De l'entendre tourner notre travail en dérision, travail qu'elle avait toujours exécuté avec passion et dévouement parce qu'elle savait qu'il était juste… Ou bien de la voir piétiner en l'espace de quelques minutes la solide complicité qui s'était naturellement installée entre nous au fil des ans… Ce « vous » qu'elle me jetait au visage, en particulier, était pour moi comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Déjà, en Louisiane, elle l'avait utilisé. Mais je ne l'avais pas relevé alors. Je m'étais dit que c'était sous le coup de la surprise, parce qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à me voir. Mais je me rendais compte à présent qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait et ça m'horrifiait. Il nous avait fallu près de dix ans pour que le tutoiement vienne de lui-même entre nous, et quelques mots de sa part avaient suffi pour réinstaurer entre elle et moi une distance plus froide que jamais…

Excédé, je l'empêchai d'en dire davantage.

« Arrête Stella ! Arrêtez !... »

Le silence retomba et je soupirai. Moi-même, je ne savais plus comment me comporter vis-à-vis d'elle. Devais-je encore faire des efforts ? Mais elle n'en faisait aucun ! Pourtant, je savais que si j'entrais dans son jeu, plus rien ne pourrait jamais être comme avant… Tout serait définitivement perdu et ça, je ne le voulais à aucun prix…

« Je pourrais très bien te faire coffrer pour refus de coopérer, tu le sais… Crois-tu vraiment que j'en aie envie ? »

Elle garda le silence. Las, je me rapprochai de la glace sans teint et observai un moment notre suspecte. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle semblait fixer un point invisible et sur son visage s'affichait une expression étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la sérénité. Je repris à l'intention de Stella.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à prendre sa défense mais ça m'est égal ! Nous garderons Mademoiselle Baker ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons rassemblé les preuves de sa culpabilité, et ça ne saurait tarder. Je sais que c'est elle qui a tué le fils Stevenson, le lieutenant Maderos et sœur Marie-Thérèse. »

La réplique de Stella ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se retourna vers moi en criant.

« C'est faux ! Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! »

« Ah vraiment ? Alors prouve-le moi ! »

Je me retournai à mon tour pour faire face à Stella mais j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment en croisant son regard. Dans la pupille de ses yeux brillaient des doutes et des craintes que je n'aimais pas y voir. Je croisai les bras et attendis. Elle tenta de dissimuler sa nervosité et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer…

« J'étais avec elle le soir où a été assassiné le lieutenant Maderos. »

Je secouai la tête en soupirant.

« Il fut un temps où je t'aurais crue sur paroles Stell', mais plus maintenant… »

« Alors vérifie ! »

Je relevai les yeux vers elle et elle ancra son regard dans le mien avant de poursuivre.

« Elle était à la Nouvelle-Orléans ce soir-là. Elle est repartie le lendemain par le train de 7h. »

* * *

_Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ma Miss pour ses idées et surtout pour le monologue de Thaïs qu'elle a écrit ! Je te fais de très très gros bisous !_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 **

_**POV Kathleen Jansen**_

Je traversai le commissariat en courant, sans prêter attention à l'ambiance pesante qu'il y régnait et aux regards tournés vers le fond. J'aurais déjà dû être là depuis un bon moment… Mac aurait probablement déjà commencé l'interrogatoire quand j'arriverais et l'idée ne me réjouissait guère. J'avais trouvé Mac changé depuis quelques temps. Depuis le début de cette affaire, ou plus exactement depuis son voyage à la Nouvelle-Orléans…

Je soupirai en secouant la tête nerveusement. Depuis son retour, Mac avait toujours soigneusement évité d'aborder ce sujet… Il ne m'avait jamais clairement expliqué ce qu'il était allé faire en Louisiane, mais je n'avais pas eu besoin que l'on me fasse un dessin !

Je filai en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, déjà prête à entendre les remontrances de Mac. Mais il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres à franchir lorsqu'une jeune femme ouvrit brutalement la porte du local d'observation pour se ruer vers la sortie. Un lourd silence s'abattit aussitôt sur le commissariat, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait sous les regards hébétés de tous les policiers présents. Les yeux chargés d'éclairs, les poings serrés, elle ne se retourna pas un seul instant.

Quant à moi, je m'étais arrêtée un court moment et avais fait un pas sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus pour la reconnaître…

A peine fut-elle sortie qu'un murmure s'éleva dans tout le commissariat. Je me dirigeai vers Danny, Adam et Flack qui attendaient devant la salle d'interrogatoire, les yeux baissés, une moue ennuyée au visage. Je laissai échapper un soupir. Je n'avais pas tout compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant, mais je connaissais tout de même un peu les dessous de l'affaire, et je pouvais affirmer qu'il y avait comme une certaine tension à évacuer… Comme pour me donner raison, quelques instants après, Mac quittait à son tour la salle d'interrogatoire en claquant la porte, nous aboyant au passage de reconduire Anaïs Baker en cellule avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la sortie. J'hésitai un moment mais finis par lui emboîter le pas, bien décidée à questionner Danny ou les autres si lui ne se décidai pas à me fournir des explications !

* * *

Mac gagna directement le labo mais je fus rapidement distancée, prise dans la foule grouillante des trottoirs new-yorkais. Lorsque j'atteignis enfin le bâtiment de la police scientifique, je me jetai dans l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, je trouvai Mac dans son bureau, envoyant valser d'un geste rageur tout ce qui se trouvait alors sur sa table de travail…

« C'est du lieutenant Bonasera qu'il s'agit, c'est ça ? »

Les poings toujours crispés sur le bord de la table, il releva lentement la tête. Je le voyais se retenir pour ne pas exploser plus encore. Je me risquai à entrer dans le bureau et pris soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je préférais éviter que des oreilles trop curieuses ne soient tentées d'écouter ce qui allait se dire dans cette pièce… Puis je m'avançai doucement, lentement vers Mac, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer. Je me mordis les lèvres tandis que je m'efforçais de peser mes mots. Finalement, je me lançai…

« C'est à cause de Stella ? »

Il resta de marbre mais son regard se fit plus noir que jamais ! Je soupirai…

« Ne le nie pas Mac… Je sais que vous lui en avez tous beaucoup voulu lorsqu'elle est partie, et je l'ai vue tout à l'heure. Je l'ai croisée au commissariat. J'imagine ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment, ce que vous pouvez tous ressentir… Vous teniez énormément à elle et vous n'avez rien compris à son départ précipité, alors la revoir maintenant, comme ça… »

J'aurais voulu lui faire comprendre que sa réaction était normale, quoiqu'excessive. J'aurais voulu l'amener à se confier à moi, à me révéler tous les détails de cette histoire… Peut-être était-ce beaucoup en demander… Peut-être était-ce aussi m'immiscer à l'excès dans le passé de Mac… Mais j'étais intimement convaincue que tout ça était surtout une affaire privée entre Stella et les autres, entre Stella et Mac, et il me semblait normal, partageant la vie de Mac, que je sois mise au fait de ce genre de choses…

Mais il faut croire que toutes les précautions que j'avais prises ne furent pas assez… Quittant son bureau pour aller se poster devant la baie vitrée, il se déroba violemment…

« Arrête avec ça ! Cette histoire ne te regarde pas ! »

Je ne cherchai pas à me contenir…

« Au contraire ! Dois-je te rappeler combien de temps il a fallu à Danny ou à Flack pour travailler avec moi sans qu'ils ne se disent à chaque seconde que je cherchais à remplacer Stella ? Il leur a fallu près de trois mois pour qu'ils m'acceptent pour ce que je suis ! Je ne les blâme pas pour ça, bien au contraire, c'était une réaction tout à fait normale, mais ne me dis pas après ça que cette histoire ne me concerne pas ! Et Lindsay ? Et toi, Mac ? Le temps a passé mais aujourd'hui encore vous réagissez de la même manière lorsqu'on évoque des souvenirs du temps où Stella travaillait encore ici ! Vous vous renfermez sur vous-mêmes et vous vous retenez pour ne pas exploser ! Ca ne peut plus durer ! »

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Il s'était brusquement retourné vers moi en criant et j'avais tremblé de le voir ainsi. Il était si différent du Mac Taylor timide mais charmant que je connaissais…

Lorsque j'avais débarqué à New-York, tout droit venue de Chicago, il m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, comme l'avait fait toute l'équipe. Il m'avait sans plus attendre offert de m'héberger, en attendant que je trouve un appartement et afin que je n'aie pas à payer de frais d'hôtel. Au fil de nos premières enquêtes, il avait appris à me connaître et à accorder mes qualités à celles de l'équipe. Très vite, nous n'avions plus eu beaucoup de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Et puis nous étions sortis ensemble… Pourtant, je comprenais à présent que tout ce qu'il m'avait laissé voir n'avait jamais été qu'une façade ! Cette colère qu'il laissait enfin exploser au grand jour aujourd'hui, il la gardait enfouie au fond de son cœur depuis bien longtemps, mais c'était lui ! C'était ce qu'il était ! Et il ne pourrait jamais vivre heureux s'il ne réussissait pas à s'en débarrasser…

La tête baissée, il répéta d'une voix lasse…

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

Je fermai les yeux un bref instant et ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête.

« C'est ce que tu crois Mac… Pourtant j'ai bien l'impression d'être une des seules dans ce labo à voir clair dans votre jeu… »

Il ne broncha pas. Je parcourus le bureau dévasté des yeux et commençai machinalement à ramasser quelques papiers. Lorsque j'en eus amassé suffisamment, je me relevai lentement et les déposai sur la table en soupirant. J'hésitai encore un moment. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

« Ecoute… Je… J'ai demandé à Sinclair de m'accorder un congé. »

Il releva brutalement les yeux et ancra son regard dans le mien, sourcils froncés. Je sentis la tension monter entre nous et m'empressai de poursuivre avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis navrée de vous laisser tous ainsi en plan sur cette affaire mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de New York un moment… »

Il secoua la tête d'un air incrédule avant de fuir mon regard et de s'écarter. Je m'approchai de lui et pris tendrement sa main dans la mienne, le forçant à se retourner vers moi, à me regarder.

« Je t'aime Mac, très sincèrement, et je suis désolée de devoir dire ça mais… Je crois qu'il est préférable pour nous tous de marquer une pause dans notre relation. »

Je retins ma respiration l'espace d'un moment. J'avais peur de sa réaction, terriblement peur. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux, me repoussa doucement, et retourna se terrer dans un coin de la pièce.

« Mac… »

Il porta une main à son visage et se pinça le nez. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, dépassé par tout ce qui était arrivé durant les dernières heures…

« Mac… »

Comme j'insistais, il finit par se retourner vers moi et je m'efforçai de ne pas lui laisser voir combien j'avais mal, moi aussi…

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Kat ?... Pour qui cela serait-il préférable ? »

Je soupirai. Même si elle était dure à avouer, je lui devais la vérité, puisqu'il semblait assez aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vue de ses yeux…

« Pour toi, Mac. Pour Stella. Et pour moi également, parce que je préfère t'accorder un temps de réflexion, quitte à risquer de te perdre, plutôt que de souffrir par la suite de te voir m'abandonner pour une autre. »

Je le vis hésiter. Il tenta bien de bredouiller quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche et il se résigna. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je quittai le labo en direction de la gare centrale. Il fallait que je parte. Loin, très loin…


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue absence... :( Sorry Lily...**_

_**J'ai fini l'écriture de cette fic donc je vous posterai les derniers chapitres dans les prochains jours.**_

_**En espérant que vous repasserez par là et que ça vous plaira toujours autant !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de gravir les marches de l'immeuble. Elle n'était plus revenue en ces lieux depuis si longtemps…

Lentement, elle s'avança vers le gardien mais celui-ci la retint. Elle l'observa, l'estomac noué. Il n'était pas bien vieux. Tout juste vingt-cinq ans probablement… Et il ne la connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas lui qui était à ce poste lorsqu'elle était partie. Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé…

Elle lui tendit sa plaque mais il refusa d'ouvrir les portes. Elle soupira. Evidemment… Elle venait de la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle n'avait aucun droit d'entrer ici… Elle lui expliqua $qu'elle venait voir le lieutenant Taylor, lui cita tous les noms de ses anciens collègues pour tenter de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, mais rien n'y fit. Elle lui demanda alors d'appeler Mac, pour qu'il lui donne l'autorisation de la laisser monter… Le jeune homme s'y refusa avec rudesse.

« Navré Madame, mais je n'ai aucune raison de vous laisser entrer. Le laboratoire de la police scientifique est interdit aux extérieurs, sauf mention contraire, écrite noir sur blanc ! Si vous souhaitez réellement vous entretenir avec le lieutenant Taylor, attendez-le ici ou bien appelez-le, qu'il descende ! »

Elle allait protester quelque chose lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva soudain derrière elle.

« Héla gamin ! Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect avec tes aînés ! Le lieutenant Bonasera travaillait déjà ici que tu n'étais pas né ! »

Elle se retourna et un sourire se dessina sur son visage aussitôt qu'elle croisa le regard de son ami. Celui-ci attrapa doucement sa main, sur laquelle il déposa un baiser.

« Toujours aussi rayonnante ma chère… »

« Sid… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de joie. La seule présence de son vieil ami à ses côtés lui avait instantanément remis du baume au cœur. Les attentions galantes et le sourire charmeur du légiste… Elle se sentait à nouveau chez elle.

« Vous la connaissez, docteur Hammerback ? »

L'autre avait ouvert des yeux ébahis et commençait à regretter sérieusement d'avoir traité Stella aussi durement, quelques minutes auparavant. Sid répondit d'une voix sévère.

« Et pas qu'un peu… Arrête tes bêtises à présent gamin, et laisse-nous passer ! Tu peux toujours appeler le lieutenant Taylor pour lui demander confirmation si tu as des doutes, c'est pour ça qu'on te paie il me semble ! »

Le jeune hocha lentement la tête en baissant les yeux, visiblement honteux de la réprimande et sans doute inquiet pour son poste.

« Oui, je… Vous pouvez y aller, je vous en prie… Excusez-moi Lieutenant… »

Il ouvrit les portes et Stella suivit Sid en direction des ascenseurs. Aussitôt que les portes de la cabine se furent refermées, Sid serra son amie dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de vous revoir Stella… »

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Je soupirai lorsque Sid relâcha son étreinte. Je m'étais sentie si bien dans ses bras… Comme lorsque Danny m'avait embrassée… Ou comme lorsque j'avais revu Adam… J'avais l'impression de me sentir à nouveau en famille et j'aurais tant voulu que tout redevienne comme avant !

Les portes s'ouvrirent à l'étage de la morgue et j'accompagnai Sid hors de l'ascenseur. Pour un étage, je pourrais bien finir à pied… Comme nous allions nous séparer, il baissa les yeux en soupirant.

« Je vous laisse ici. S'il-vous-plaît, promettez-moi de ne pas partir en claquant la porte cette fois… »

Je soupirai à mon tour. Compris. Tout le monde ici avait déjà eu vent de ce qui s'était passé au commissariat… Je murmurai.

« Les nouvelles vont toujours aussi vite à ce que je vois… »

« Et ce n'est pas demain que cela changera ! Vous imaginez vraiment Messieurs Daniel Messer ou Donald Flack Junior tenir leurs langues ? »

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et je ris de bon cœur. Non, en effet… Ce n'était même pas envisageable… Mais le visage de Sid se refit grave et il posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à le regarder.

« Promettez-le moi Stella… Promettez-moi d'accorder une trêve à cette guerre entre vous et Mac ! Vous savez comme moi que ces querelles idiotes n'ont pas lieu d'être… »

Je ne pus contenir un rire nerveux. Si seulement c'était si simple… Mais Sid avait raison. Je me devais de faire un effort, c'était la moindre des choses. Esquissant un sourire, je hochai lentement la tête.

« Je ferai de mon mieux Sid… J'essaierai… »

* * *

_**POV Danny Messer**_

Je venais de rejoindre Lindsay dans le bureau de Mac. Trois jours avaient encore passé depuis que nous avion relâché Anaïs Baker. Nous l'avions relâchée oui… Après que Stella avait quitté le commissariat, nous avions vérifié l'alibi de notre seule et unique suspecte et il s'était effectivement avéré qu'elle était avec Stella le soir du second meurtre. Nous avions contrôlé ses déplacements. Ca n'avait pas été très difficile. Anaïs Baker s'était rendue en Louisiane deux jours avant la nuit où Maderos avait été assassiné, elle était rentrée sur New-York par l'un des premiers trains du lendemain. Nous avions la trace informatique de la validation de ses billets sur ces deux voyages. Bien sûr, il restait l'hypothèse d'un complice qui aurait commis le second meurtre à sa place afin de lui fournir un alibi en or, mais c'était plus qu'improbable ! Les trois scènes de crime étaient trop semblables pour que l'on puisse imaginer deux criminels différents.

Je clignai des yeux et tentai de rattraper la conversation là où je l'avais laissée en me morigénant moi-même. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des absences ! Nous avions trop de boulot sur les bras, cette affaire était trop complexe pour que nous nous relâchions ! Lindsay était en train de résumer ses dernières recherches à Mac. Des choses de peu d'intérêt, mais puisque nous n'avions rien d'autre… Mais je la vis soudain froncer les sourcils en fixant l'entrée du labo. Elle s'était arrêtée de parler et Mac tenta de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne dit rien. Je la vis serrer les poings à s'en faire mal et elle quitta brusquement la pièce sans une explication. J'échangeai un coup d'œil interrogatif et inquiet avec Mac. Je m'apprêtai à emboîter le pas à Lindsay lorsque la porte du bureau se rouvrit, sur une Stella visiblement très nerveuse et qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

« Que fais-tu… ? »

Je me retournai vers Mac. Il avait réagi au quart de tour en voyant Stella faire irruption dans son bureau, mais s'était arrêté tout aussi brusquement. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux noyés sous la colère difficilement contenue, il ne cessait de la dévisager et elle semblait avoir accepté le combat, ne cillant pas un seul instant, gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Mac. Je pouvais sentir l'atmosphère de la pièce se charger d'électricité. Il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant que l'orage n'éclate…

Priant intérieurement que tous deux réussissent à se contenir, je les observai alternativement l'un l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Stella qui céda la première. Prise d'un accès de raison ou simplement vaincue, elle détourna le regard et la tension retomba légèrement. Mac prit une profonde inspiration et reprit d'une voix sévère.

« Que faites-vous là Stella ? Nous avons vérifié l'alibi d'Anaïs Baker et elle a été relâchée ! Je ne crois pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit à faire ici à présent ! »

Je soupirai. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure approche en vue d'une réconciliation ou d'une trêve. Ca allait être plus difficile que je le pensais… Pourtant, Stella ne se laissa pas démonter ! Retrouvant son assurance, elle fit quelques pas en direction de Mac.

« Je pense avoir découvert le lien entre les différentes victimes. »

Je haussai les sourcils sans croire ce que je venais d'entendre, et Mac en fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Comment auriez-vous pu… »

« Voyez par vous-même ! Tout est là-dedans ! »

Elle jeta un dossier sur le bureau et attendit. Devant l'attitude revêche de Mac, j'attrapai le dossier et entrepris de le feuilleter. Je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'articles de journaux, certains très vieux, de plus de vingt ans… Saint-Basile était fréquemment mentionné, ainsi que Stevenson. Je tombai sur un article un peu plus récent que les autres et le parcourus rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une étude à propos de l'orphelinat. Selon les sources, Saint-Basile aurait été victime d'un certain nombre de fugues. Ce fait un peu gênant, combiné à la mauvaise réputation de l'établissement, avait failli entraîner sa fermeture. Les autres articles tournaient tous autour de ce même sujet…

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Stell' ? »

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, puis à Mac pour s'assurer qu'il la laisserait parler.

« Pendant les trente dernières années, une dizaine de filles ont disparu de l'orphelinat Saint-Basile. Quelques-unes ont réapparu, au bout d'un certain temps. Dans tous les cas, il a été conclu qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples fugues, qu'il n'y avait là rien d'alarmant... Les articles restent imprécis quant aux dates de toutes ces disparitions, mais je peux vous affirmer que la première remonte à 1986. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque, et je me souviens très bien de tout ça. Du jour au lendemain, l'une des filles avait quitté l'orphelinat. Elle s'appelait Thaïs. Je la connaissais un peu, alors j'avais voulu me renseigner… Je m'attendais à ce que l'on me donne des renseignements sur la famille d'accueil à laquelle elle avait été confiée, comme ça se faisait souvent. Au lieu de ça, on refusa de me donner la moindre information sur ce qu'elle était devenue et sœur Marie-Thérèse me fit enfermer dans une cellule de pénitence pendant trois jours pour me punir d'avoir trop insisté… Je veux bien croire que quelques filles aient fugué, mais d'autres se sont comme volatilisées ! J'ai toujours senti qu'il se tramait quelque chose de grave là-dessous. J'en suis certaine à présent ! »

« Je veux bien, mais quel rapport avec notre affaire ? »

« L'orphelinat a toujours été pauvre et mal géré. Sa réputation était plus que mauvaise et il y avait de quoi. Les sœurs tenaient l'établissement comme une prison alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu, ce qui poussait évidemment les filles à se rebeller et les rendait violentes et revêches, et je sais de quoi je parle… Du coup, Saint-Basile a été menacé à de nombreuses reprises de fermeture, sans jamais mettre la clé sous la porte pour autant ! Des dons de particuliers ou de la ville ont chaque fois permis de le sauver ! »

« Stella ! Je sais que vous êtes affectée par tout ça mais je ne vois pas apparaitre là le moindre lien entre nos victimes. Quittez ce bureau à présent. Le criminel frappera encore, j'en suis convaincu, et nous avons encore tout à faire pour l'en empêcher ! »

« Non je ne quitterai pas ce bureau Mac ! »

Je restai en retrait de la conversation. Mac avait été trop dur avec Stella. Selon moi, il y avait au contraire beaucoup à apprendre de toutes les informations qu'elle venait de nous apporter ! Mais c'était à elle d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre. Elle marquait des points et je voulais lui laisser cette opportunité…

Stella avait répliqué si violemment que Mac ne trouva rien à redire. Et elle poursuivit.

« Le meurtrier veut faire payer le procureur Stevenson pour les crimes qu'il a commis en toute insouciance pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années ! »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Mais elle en avait dit soit trop, soit pas assez…

« Explique-toi Stell' ! »

Elle me regarda mais je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait plus. Elle se retourna vers Mac et attendit. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Finalement, Mac murmura en soupirant.

« Expliquez-vous Stella… »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'elle ne se lance.

« En août 1986, un mois à peine après la disparition de Thaïs, le procureur Stevenson, qui avait lui-même demandé la fermeture de l'orphelinat Saint-Basile, se décidait finalement à lui accorder un don, une somme d'argent suffisamment conséquente qui lui permit de se maintenir à flots pendant les années suivantes ! En 2002, ce fut cette fois le fils Stevenson, devenu riche propriétaire et possédant entre autres les murs de l'orphelinat, qui sauva la mise à l'établissement. Personne ne le remarqua à l'époque, mais ce sauvetage financier fut presque aussitôt suivi de la disparition inexpliquée, soi-disant « fugue », d'une fille de dix-sept ans. Et pour finir, vous étiez sans doute au courant que l'orphelinat avait une nouvelle fois été remis sur pieds par un généreux don de la mairie de New-York, il y a quelques mois de ça seulement, en septembre dernier. Mairie de New-York, dont Stevenson est plus que familier… »

Je secouai la tête. C'était impossible…

« Tu insinues que le procureur général serait à l'origine de ces étranges disparitions ? Qu'il aurait payé l'orphelinat pour lui… « livrer » des filles ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il serait impliqué dans un trafic humain ? »

Elle se retourna vers moi et ancra son regard émeraude dans le mien.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense Danny ? Je suis fermement convaincue que Stevenson est une ordure qui s'est « payé » Thaïs et les autres ! Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a pu leur faire subir après ça… »

J'inspirai profondément. Si elle avait raison, si Stevenson avait vraiment… Qu'étaient devenues toutes ces filles ? Une dizaine de jeunes filles prépubères évaporées dans la nature ? Ce n'était pas un hasard…

Mac avait fini par accepter la vérité, lui aussi, aussi incroyable et horrible soit-elle ! Il prit le temps de réfléchir mais sa décision fut vite prise.

« Danny, vous prévenez Flack et Lindsay. Je me charge d'obtenir les autorisations pour interroger Stevenson et effectuer une perquisition à sa résidence. Je veux que nous soyons chez lui dans l'heure ! »

Je hochai la tête et filai rejoindre Lindsay sans plus attendre. Elle allait me demander des comptes à propos de Stella mais nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça. Nous ignorions encore tout de la gravité de la situation, et chaque minute pouvait compter !

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Danny parti, Mac s'empressa de téléphoner à qui-de-droit pour que l'on nous procure les autorisations nécessaires. Ceci fait, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que les autres reviennent afin qu'on aille tous ensemble à la résidence Stevenson. Il alla se poster devant la baie vitrée et resta là sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Danny m'a dit que vous aviez rencontré quelqu'un… »

J'avais parlé le plus doucement possible, m'efforçant de contenir autant que possible la colère qui étreignait mon cœur et que je n'étais toujours pas parvenue à évacuer. Il hocha la tête lentement sans se retourner.

« Elle travaille avec nous. Elle est d'ailleurs très douée ! Sans elle, le nombre d'affaires classées à New-York aurait grimpé en flèche durant les derniers mois. Elle vous a remplacée après que vous nous avez plaqués sans aucune explication. »

Mon corps tout entier se raidit. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi devrais-je seule faire des efforts ? Refusant de céder encore, je répliquai sur le même ton.

« Arrêtez ! J'ai beaucoup de défauts, c'est vrai, et j'ai sans doute tendance à me laisser emporter beaucoup trop facilement, mais ne me rejetez pas tous les torts Mac ! Ne faites pas comme si vous n'y étiez pour rien ! »

Il ne chercha pas un seul instant à dissimuler un rictus nerveux.

« Evidemment… C'est de ma faute… »

Je serrai les poings mais ne parvins pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il se moquât à ce point de mes sentiments, qu'il ne se rendît compte de rien, qu'il ne vît pas le mal qu'il me faisait ! Pourtant, il se retourna brusquement vers moi et poursuivit sur sa lancée, les yeux chargés de reproches que je ne méritais pas…

« Vous voulez que je vous dise Stella ? Vous nous avez foutus dans la merde en n'en faisant qu'à votre tête et en partant vous la couler douce en Louisiane ! Et pourtant, j'aurais presque été prêt à l'accepter, si seulement vous aviez été un tant soit peu honnête avec nous… Mais c'aurait été trop beau… Non, au lieu de ça, Miss Bonasera est partie sans rien dire à personne, sans même un au-revoir ! Vous voyez Stella, je me fiche pas mal du choix que vous avez pris il y a un an et demi. J'ignore pourquoi il vous est soudain venu l'envie de partir, mais c'était votre choix et je l'accepte ! Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire vos valises comme une voleuse, sans songer que c'est à toute l'équipe que vous feriez du mal ! Nous tenions à vous, et Lindsay et moi plus encore que les autres ! Vous étiez devenue ma plus proche famille, mais il semblerait que ça n'avait aucune importance à vos yeux… Ne vous étonnez pas que nous ayons du mal à vous pardonner ! Vous nous avez bafoués Stella ! Vous avez piétiné l'amitié qui nous liait ! Vous… »

Il inspira profondément, sembla chercher ses mots, peser ceux qui me feraient le plus mal…

« Vous n'êtes qu'une égoïste… Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même, et à aucun moment aux sentiments que les autres peuvent éprouver pour vous ! »

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas laisser exploser ma colère. Je peinais à retenir mes larmes mais je refusais de lui laisser entrevoir ma faiblesse, ne fût-ce qu'un seul instant ! D'une voix brisée, je soufflai…

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? »

« Oh oui, c'est ce que je pense ! »

Je sentis mon corps trembler de tout son long. Il semblait si convaincu de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde… Hochant lentement la tête, je murmurai.

« Alors vous devriez comprendre pourquoi je suis partie… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Refusant d'entendre ses plaintes plus longtemps, je quittai le bureau et me pressai vers les ascenseurs…

_**TBC... **_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Contente que ça te plaise Manon ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 **

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

Il nous avait malheureusement fallu plus de temps que je l'avais espéré pour obtenir les mandats nécessaires à la perquisition chez Stevenson. Ce n'est que vers 17h, alors que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, que je reçus enfin les papiers officiels. Nous nous ruâmes aussitôt chez le procureur et ne fîmes pas dans le détail. Le domestique s'opposa bien un moment à nous laisser rentrer, mais nous lui fîmes rapidement comprendre son erreur s'il persistait à s'interposer.

Le procureur était absent. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi... Accompagné de Danny, j'entrepris de fouiller le premier étage tandis que Flack et Hawkes se chargeaient du rez-de-chaussée et que d'autres policiers jetaient un coup d'œil au jardin. Nous cherchions quelque chose qui aurait pu prouver que le procureur était impliqué dans la disparition de jeunes filles de l'orphelinat Saint-Basile.

Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais nous ne trouvions rien, désespérément rien. Soudain, l'un des policiers qui étaient partis inspecter le jardin revint vers nous en courant.

« Lieutenant Taylor, on a peut-être trouvé quelque chose ! Il y a une trappe derrière la maison, qui conduit à une cave ! »

Sans perdre un instant, nous gagnâmes l'endroit qu'il nous indiquait. La trappe s'ouvrait sur un escalier raide que nous descendîmes prudemment, l'arme à la main. Nous débouchâmes dans une large pièce carrée, à peu près vide, et j'entendis Danny soupirer amèrement. Mais une porte métallique sur le mur qui nous faisait face retint mon attention. Je tentai de l'ouvrir mais elle était solidement verrouillée. Je tirai alors une balle dans la serrure, qui céda aussitôt. Après un coup d'œil à Flack, Danny et Hawkes, j'assenai un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Alors que je venais d'entrer dans la pièce, je restai figé par la scène qui se jouait devant moi…

* * *

_**POV Don Flack**_

Nous restâmes tous un moment sans bouger, effarés par ce que nous venions de découvrir… Une gamine était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, le visage noyé sous les larmes, bras et jambes couverts de griffures et d'ecchymoses. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans…

Mac rangea aussitôt son arme dans son holster pour éviter de l'effrayer et se dirigea lentement vers elle. Il lui demanda si ça allait, comment elle s'appelait. Il lui parla avec le plus de douceur possible, lui assura qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de nous, mais ses paroles n'eurent que peu d'effet et elle se débattit violemment lorsqu'il posa une main sur son bras. Il esquiva de justesse un violent coup de poing tandis que la petite se recroquevillait un peu plus sur elle-même… Mac se redressa en retenant un soupir et nous entreprîmes d'observer la pièce. Trois meubles. Un lit, une table, une chaise. Une pâle lumière au plafond. Aucune fenêtre. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers le lit et réprimai un haut-le-cœur en voyant les draps jaunis, couverts de tâches de sperme. Quant aux montants en bois, ils portaient la marque des ongles qu'une dizaine de jeunes filles avaient dû planter dedans cependant que durait leur supplice…

Je déglutis avec peine. Voir ça, s'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu se passer dans cette pièce froide et sombre durant toutes ces années… C'était écœurant.

Sheldon avait tenté d'examiner la fillette. Il revint vers nous avec un air désolé.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Le doc secoua la tête.

« Elle est en état de choc… Stell' avait raison. Cette fille a été enlevée et gardée prisonnière ici pendant des mois. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle a réellement dû subir pendant tout ce temps… »

Je désignai le lit à Mac.

« Il vous suffit d'effectuer quelques prélèvements d'ADN sur les draps et vous aurez la preuve de la culpabilité de Stevenson… »

Il hocha la tête.

« C'est bien dans mon intention. J'ai déjà envoyé Danny récupérer les mallettes dans l'Avalanche. Cette ordure va payer ! »

« A propos… Où est-il ? Mac, s'il est coupable, il va sans doute chercher à fuir ! Ca vaudrait peut-être le coup de diffuser son signalement, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Mac fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers moi.

« Je ne pense pas Don… Pourquoi fuirait-il maintenant ? Il n'a pas la moindre idée que nous ayons pu découvrir son secret. Et puis, il serait plutôt homme à se réfugier derrière ses hautes fonctions et à s'acheter les meilleurs avocats pour sa défense... C'est une ordure, mais qui a du pouvoir et de l'argent ! Ce sont ces types-là qui sont les plus durs à mettre sous les verrous malheureusement…Il se pense probablement invulnérable… »

J'acquiesçai en silence. Ce n'était hélas que trop vrai… Nous allions déjà devoir jouer serrer si nous voulions faire coffrer Stevenson à coup sûr. Je réfléchis un moment.

« Et les meurtres ? Mac, Stevenson a enlevé et violé je-ne-sais-combien de gamines ! Son fils était très probablement au courant de tout ça, peut-être même en a-t-il profité ! Et sœur Marie-Thérèse était elle aussi impliquée. C'est elle qui a « vendu » les filles ! Le meurtrier cherche forcément à les faire payer pour ça ! »

« Mais qui ? J'y ai déjà songé Flack, mais qui serait au courant de ça ? Un membre de la maisonnée qui aurait surpris Stevenson ou qui serait dans la confidence et que tout cela répugnait ? Il aurait eu tout intérêt à venir rapporter ce qu'il savait à la police, plutôt que de se laisser prendre par cette folie meurtrière ! Et pourquoi aurait-il tué sœur Marie-Thérèse ? Et Maderos ? »

Danny revint juste à ce moment-là et se lança…

« Euh… J'ai juste une question… Dites-moi si je me trompe mais… Stevenson s'est payé une bonne dizaine de filles en tout, sur une trentaine d'années, c'est bien ça ? »

Mac hocha la tête et Danny poursuivit.

« Que sont-elles devenues ? Je veux dire, rappelez-vous ce que nous a raconté Stella. Toutes les filles qui ont disparu avaient une quinzaine d'années ! Ce salaud doit les aimer jeunes ! Il se complait à les dépuceler, se paye du bon temps avec elles pendant peut-être trois ou quatre ans, mais après elles vieillissent, et il les remplace… Alors que sont devenues celles qui étaient là, avant ? »

Bien vu Messer…

Mac fronça les sourcils.

« Stevenson ne les aura pas tuées. C'est une ordure, mais je le soupçonne aussi d'être lâche. Il savait de toute façon qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance de le faire tomber en l'accusant. Il était trop puissant, elles n'étaient rien face à lui… Il les aura laissé partir. Une fois libres, elles se seront jetées du haut d'un pont, ou bien elles auront tenté de repartir à zéro, quelque part, loin d'ici, là où le souvenir de ce qu'elles ont vécu s'estomperait peut-être un peu… »

« Et l'une d'entre elles aurait un beau jour décidé de se venger ? »

Les autres relevèrent les yeux vers moi. Nous tenions enfin le bon bout. Mac appela aussitôt Lindsay qui était restée au labo et lui donna les noms des filles qui avaient mystérieusement disparu de Saint-Basile au cours des 25 dernières années. Avec un peu de chance, ça nous mènerait directement au meurtrier, ou plutôt à la meurtrière…

* * *

Je regardai la pièce autour de moi. La fille avait été conduite à l'hôpital. Son enfer était enfin fini. Hawkes l'avait accompagnée pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Mais il restait un dernier détail à régler…

« Mac, et pour Stevenson ? Que fait-on ? »

« On l'attend sagement ici. Il se croit indétrônable et ne se méfiera pas. Dans quelques heures, il sera sous les verrous. »

Je hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas songé, alors, que le procureur était probablement la prochaine personne sur la liste de notre meurtrière…

On n'était plus qu'à quelques jours de Noël et les premières neiges étaient enfin arrivées, enveloppant la ville qui ne dort jamais de leur épais manteau feutré.

Debout sur la terrasse immaculée, la jeune femme inspira profondément. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux blonds se parer d'or aux derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Elle pouvait sentir l'astre du jour emplir son cœur de sérénité tandis qu'il disparaissait peu à peu derrière les hautes flèches de Manhattan…

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et perdit un instant encore son regard dans la chaude lumière du couchant. Elle inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais en souriant. Malgré le froid, malgré la neige, malgré la nuit tombante, elle pouvait sentir le soleil la couver de ses rayons réconfortants, et elle se sentait bien. Si bien… Enfin en paix... Enfin vivante… Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu endurer, elle savait que l'heure était venue de sa délivrance…

_**TBC...**_


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 **

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Je soupirai et me laissai retomber sur le lit. Après avoir quitté le labo furieuse, j'étais retournée à mon hôtel et j'avais tant bien que mal essayé d'oublier ce que Mac m'avait dit, mais en vain. Je ne cessais de repenser à toute cette histoire, à ces dernières semaines…

La venue de Mac à la Nouvelle-Orléans… Mon retour à New-York… Thaïs… Danny, Don, Adam… Lindsay qui avait soigneusement évité de me croiser… Et puis cette autre dont j'ignorais à peu près tout, sinon qu'elle m'avait parfaitement remplacée, au boulot comme dans le cœur de Mac…

Je me morigénai moi-même. Pourquoi disais-je cela ? Pourquoi en voulais-je au lieutenant Jansen de rendre Mac heureux ? C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours espéré pour lui. Et quant à moi, j'avais ma Mia, Chris… J'avais enfin une famille et je ne demandais rien de plus ! Alors pourquoi ce nœud à l'estomac dès lors que je pensais à tout ça ?...

Elle reporta son regard sur la terrasse, sur l'homme étendu devant elle. Il était toujours inconscient, mais ne tarderait plus à se réveiller. Alors, elle ressentirait à nouveau ce besoin de tuer, de se défaire de cette souffrance qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis vingt-cinq ans. A l'instant même où il poserait les yeux sur elle, ce sentiment de paix qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment disparaitrait à nouveau pour laisser la place à d'atroces souvenirs, et elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tuer encore !

Elle soupira, attrapa un couteau dans son sac. Elle grimaça en observant l'objet. Ce n'était là qu'un vulgaire couteau de chasse, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'allure, mais il faudrait qu'elle fasse avec puisque l'arme sacrée était à présent entre les mains de la police. Ca ne faisait rien… De toute façon, il serait le dernier sacrifié !

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Je me levai et allai machinalement attraper mon portable. Il fallait que j'appelle Mia. J'avais besoin de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix… J'avais besoin qu'elle me rappelle que j'étais importante pour elle, que ma vie n'était pas complètement dénuée de sens…

Je me rassis au bord du lit et composai le numéro de Chris, mais j'hésitai un moment avant de lancer l'appel. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? _« Hey ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer ma fille s'il-te-plaît ? Merci… »_ Il le prendrait mal et il aurait raison… Pourtant je n'avais rien, rien d'autre à lui dire…

Je soupirai. J'enviais un peu ma Mia… J'aurais voulu retrouver sa jeunesse, sa fraîcheur, son innocence…

J'allais enfin me décider à lancer l'appel, lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Je haussai les sourcils en voyant le nom d'Adam s'afficher. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je décrochai.

« Bonasera… »

_« Stella ! Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai essayé d'appeler tous les autres et personne ne répond ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fichent ! Sheldon ne décroche pas et on dirait que Mac, Danny et Don ont carrément coupé leurs portables ! »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il avait débité ça à une vitesse incroyable. Il semblait franchement inquiet, et énervé…

« Adam, calme-toi et explique-moi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

_« Ils étaient partis perquisitionner chez Stevenson. Tout à l'heure, Mac a appelé Lindsay en lui disant qu'ils avaient découvert que le proc était à l'origine de plusieurs enlèvements. Ils ont même retrouvé une fille, planquée dans une cave. Mac pense que la meurtrière est l'une des filles enlevées par Stevenson durant les vingt dernières années qui chercherait à se venger. Il nous a demandé, à Lindsay et à moi, de retrouver leur trace. Mais j'ai aussi effectué un traçage du portable du proc et j'ai trouvé un truc très bizarre. »_

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Adam, c'est important ! »

_« Je… C'est bizarre Stell'… Le téléphone émet depuis le toit du tribunal… Et le signal n'a pas bougé depuis dix minutes… »_

Je ne dis rien. Je repensai aux précédents meurtres, et à ce que Thaïs me racontait quand elle était petite. Depuis toujours, elle avait été fascinée par les rituels sacrificiels préhispaniques. Cette façon de mettre les choses en scène… Rien qui dans le rituel n'ait eu un sens bien précis ! Le lieu du sacrifice, en particulier, signifiait beaucoup ! Ce devait être un endroit en rapport avec les raisons du sacrifice, ou avec la position sociale de la victime…

Comme je ne disais toujours rien, Adam s'inquiéta.

_« Stell', ça va ? Où est-ce que tu es, là ? »_

J'hésitai un court instant avant de répondre.

« Ca va Adam, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec les autres. Je les vois, là, ils sont à vingt mètres de moi… Je leur transmets ton message. On va se rendre au tribunal vérifier tout ça. On te rappelle quand on a du nouveau. »

_« Okay… »_

« A plus tard Adam ! »

Et je raccrochai. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais encore fourrée mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il était hors de question que je me rende à la résidence Stevenson retrouver les autres. J'avais rendez-vous ailleurs et je comptais bien m'y rendre, seule !

_**POV Thaïs Gastin**_

Tu finis par reprendre conscience. Tu me regardes, les yeux suppliants, avec ce même regard que j'ai dû te donner tant de fois et que d'autres après moi ont dû te lancer… Mais toi tu n'as jamais arrêté ton geste, le renouvelant encore et encore, alors non, tu pourras me supplier tant que tu veux, je finirai ce que j'ai commencé !

« Tu souffres, n'est ce pas ? Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait, d'être privé de son intimité et de souffrir à cet endroit ? De voir le sang couler ici ? Ca fait mal hein ? Ca brûle et tu voudrais que je fasse quelque chose pour arrêter cette souffrance, appeler les secours peut être ? »

« Pitié… »

Son souffle était entrecoupé de sanglots.

« Pitié ? Tiens… il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part ? »

Je fis semblant de réfléchir et je repris. Ma voix était calme malgré le désir de vengeance qui m'étreignait le cœur.

« Ah oui ! Ca me revient ! La première fois c'était il y a vingt ans, dans une pièce froide et sombre, au sous-sol d'une grande maison ! La nuit où j'ai perdu ma virginité, tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens, quand tu es venu, vêtu de ton costume trois pièces noir ? Tu sortais sûrement directement du barreau… et tu es venu m'apporter ma nourriture. J'étais complètement désorientée, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi j'étais ici. Tu m'as souris… Plus tard j'ai appris à reconnaître ce sourire… Et tu m'as tout à coup jetée sur le lit et arraché mes vêtements. J'ai eu beau te supplier, pleurer, crier... Tu as ouvert ta braguette et brandi ton sexe. Oh… érigé comme il était, tu devais vraiment être en manque, alors tu n'as pas attendu plus longtemps… Tu m'as violement écarté les cuisses et tu t'es introduit en moi sans ménagement, en poussant un râle de plaisir tandis que moi je souffrais le martyre. J'avais l'impression d'être écartelée et tu as commencé tes va-et-vient, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, me susurrant au creux de l'oreille des mots que jamais je n'oublierai… »

Cette fois, ma voix avait perdu tout son calme. Je fermai les yeux et laissai le passé me submerger. Devant moi défilèrent une fois encore les images de cet enfer…

_« Tu aime ça hein ? »_ Coup de butoir. _« Oh oui, tu aimes ! Je le vois dans tes yeux ! »_ Sa sueur sur mon corps. _« Moi aussi j'aime… Tu es si bonne, si serrée ! Oh putain le bonheur... J'ai jamais connu une chatte comme la tienne… Et tes seins ! Oh putain tes seins ! »_ Morsure. Accélération du rythme. _« Oui ! C'est ça ! Crie, vas-y ! Tu m'excites ! Ouiii ! »_

Le silence. Le poids de son corps sur le mien. Son sperme et sa sueur mêlés à mes larmes. Puis il s'était redressé et un sourire mauvais s'était affiché sur son visage. _« Tu as mal, hein ? Frustrée ? Attends… Je vais te prendre encore plus fort… Tu vas voir, tu vas en redemander ma salope ! » _

Ca avait duré trois heures…

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

Nous avions passé la pièce au peigne fin pour nous assurer d'avoir un maximum de preuves le jour où aurait lieu le procès de Stevenson. Finalement, nous ressortîmes de la cave. Mais à peine avions-nous remis un pied dehors, que nos téléphones se mirent à sonner. Danny, Don et moi-même nous jetâmes un coup d'œil intrigué. Puis je regardai mon écran. Quelques appels en absence, et sur nos trois portables le même message un peu affolé d'Adam. Il avait pu tracer le téléphone de Stevenson…

_**POV Thaïs Gastin**_

Je relevai la tête, retenant mes larmes avec difficulté. Je ne devais pas pleurer devant lui ! Je fis glisser la lame de mon couteau sur son ventre et jusqu'à sa gorge.

« Tu en as eu de la pitié pour moi, toi, quand tu me prenais de force trois fois par jour ? Tellement fort que j'en saignais, tellement fort que je croyais chaque fois que l'on m'écartelait ! Tu en a eu de la pitié quand tu m'as donné à ton fils pour qu'il s'entraine avant d'aller avec sa copine, et qu'il a tellement pris de plaisir avec moi qu'il revenait à chaque fois que tu étais absent ? Et pour cette pauvre gamine que tu es allé chercher à l'orphelinat dernièrement, tu en as eu de la pitié ? Et pour toutes les autres ? »

Je ne le laissais pas répondre car ma souffrance était à son comble, je me doutais que j'avais agit trop tard déjà ! C'est à ce moment que mon bras tomba, ainsi que ma libération…


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 **

Stella arriva juste à temps et n'hésita pas un seul instant. Bondissant en direction de son amie, elle l'attrapa par les épaules à l'instant même où son bras s'abaissait pour porter le coup fatal.

« Lâche ça Thaïs ! »

Elles roulèrent à terre toutes deux et en vinrent aux mains. Affalées dans la neige fraiche, elles échangèrent coup sur coup, Thaïs s'efforçant de se débarrasser de Stella, cette-dernière refusant de céder tant que son amie n'aurait pas lâché son arme…

Longtemps la lutte se poursuivit mais Stella retenait ses coups. Thaïs la prit soudain par surprise et lui cogna la tête contre le sol, étourdissant un moment la scientifique. Elle se rua aussitôt sur son couteau et se repencha au-dessus du procureur, à présent inconscient. Elle allait frapper lorsque Stella colla son arme contre sa tempe…

« Lâche ce couteau ! Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Thaïs arrêta son geste.

« Il doit mourir Stella ! Il doit payer pour ce qu'il leur a fait ! »

La scientifique retint son souffle tout en resserrant sa prise sur son arme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède, pas maintenant… Thaïs tenait toujours le couteau à pleine main, prête à l'enfoncer dans le cœur de Stevenson. Sans quitter la lame des yeux, Stella murmura…

« Il payera Thaïs, je te le jure ! Mais pas comme ça ! Il ne mérite pas que tu gâches ta vie pour lui ! »

Mais la jeune femme blonde eut un rire nerveux.

« C'est ça, il payera… Et comment ? Vous le mettrez en prison et il en ressortira dans dix ans, encore assez en forme pour enlever et torturer d'autres filles ? Tu ignores tout de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il m'a violée Stella, des dizaines, des centaines de fois peut-être ! Il m'a frappée, il m'a humiliée ! Il m'a mise enceinte puis m'a fait l'amour plus violemment encore qu'à son habitude, pour que je perde mon enfant dans une fausse-couche ! Comment peux-tu être assez naïve pour penser que j'ai encore la possibilité d'avoir une vie normale ? »

Stella garda le silence un moment avant de murmurer.

« Tu n'as pas tout perdu Thaïs… Il te reste ton métier, il te reste moi… Tu pourras repartir à zéro, j'en suis certaine, mais il faut que tout cela cesse ! Maintenant ! »

« C'est trop tard… »

La scientifique soupira. Elle repensa aux crimes que son amie avait déjà commis. On ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passé. Si Thaïs se faisait prendre, elle serait condamnée pour le meurtre prémédité de trois personnes, dont un agent de police. Stella fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi le lieutenant Maderos ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne dit mot.

« Thaïs, réponds-moi… Je veux juste comprendre… Pourquoi lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait aidé Stevenson à enlever ces jeunes filles ? Est-ce qu'il t'avait touchée, lui aussi ? »

Elle secoua la tête lentement.

« Non… »

Stella maintenait son arme braquée sur son amie. Elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Mais Thaïs avait baissé son bras. Le couteau toujours en main, elle désigna Stevenson du menton.

« Non… Il ignorait tout de son trafic… »

Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Je n'avais encore que quinze ans quand la sœur m'a vendue au proc. J'ai ensuite été maintenue captive pendant sept années consécutives. Je ne pouvais jamais quitter la pièce où j'étais enfermée. Jamais je ne voyais le soleil. Jamais je ne voyais d'autres gens que lui et son salaud de fils lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'assouvir leurs pulsions sexuelles… Il avait quand même accepté de me faire porter les livres de mon père. J'ai lu, je n'ai fait que ça… Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai étudié l'archéologie préhispanique avec rage. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait… Quand j'ai eu une vingtaine d'années, il a fait enlever une autre fille. Il préférait les jeunes, je le savais, et il faillit me laisser partir, trop lassé de moi pour me garder encore. Mais son fils, par contre, avait pris goût à moi… A cause de lui, ils m'auraient peut-être gardée prisonnière pendant dix ans encore… Heureusement, une violente tempête s'est abattue un jour sur New-York et un arbre s'est abattu sur la maison. C'était en mars 1993. J'ai réussi à m'échapper, je suis allée trouver la police… »

Elle hésita, serra les poings.

« Je suis tombée sur le lieutenant Maderos, à qui j'ai dû raconter ce qui m'était arrivé une bonne dizaine de fois et qui ne m'a pas crue un seul instant, ne se donnant même pas la peine d'ouvrir une enquête ou de se renseigner un temps soit peu. »

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Tu sais le plus drôle dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il a menacé de me faire interner parce que je racontais des absurdités à propos d'un des plus hauts magistrats de la ville ! »

Thaïs se tut, le regard comme fixé sur un point invisible. Elle tremblait. Stella soupira.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi, mais… Je comprends… Je veux dire, je ne peux même pas m'imaginer l'atrocité de ce que tu as subi mais… J'aurais probablement agi comme toi si je m'étais trouvée dans la même situation… »

Lentement, Stella éloigna son arme de la tête de son amie avant de poser doucement une main sur son bras et de la forcer à se retourner vers elle. Thaïs résista un instant mais finit par céder. Stella lui releva le menton, ancra son regard dans celui de son amie.

« La vengeance est un sentiment bien naturel Thaïs, certaines choses sont indignes de pardon… Ce qu'ont fait Stevenson et les autres en fait partie… Mais l'on peut aussi se contenter d'essayer de tirer une croix sur le passé, de se créer un avenir… »

La jeune femme blonde baissa les yeux.

« Thaïs, tu es encore jeune, tu es belle, intelligente, cultivée… Tu es une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Pars maintenant. Quitte les Etats-Unis ! Regagne la France, ou bien n'importe quel autre pays, mais pars loin d'ici ! Ne les laisse pas te mettre derrière des barreaux ! Je ne le supporterais pas et je sais que toi non plus ! Laisse les choses comme elles sont et pars, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire… »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la terrasse. Thaïs était plus pâle que jamais. Lentement, des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues. Mais alors que Stella s'apprêtait à resserrer son étreinte, l'autre jeune femme se débattit violemment. La scientifique peina à retenir son amie, pourtant elle ne céda pas. Ôtant le couteau des mains de son amie, elle la conduisit un peu plus loin sur la terrasse, l'éloignant ainsi du corps inerte de Stevenson. Thaïs lutta longtemps, rongée par la culpabilité d'avoir entraîné Stella dans tout cela, refusant que celle-ci l'aide encore. Mais Stella tint bon. Elle sentait que Thaïs risquait de commettre une nouvelle bêtise et il était hors de question qu'elle la laissât faire ! Entourant son amie de ses bras, elle la laissa verser ses pleurs sur son épaule. En cet instant, la scientifique ne voyait plus en cette jeune femme blottie contre elle qu'une seule chose. Ni une folle, ni une meurtrière… Juste une amie blessée et à bout de forces, qui avait besoin d'elle…

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'écoula alors…

Je n'abaissai ma garde que lorsqu'elle commença à se calmer. Elle ne se débattait plus. Peu à peu, je relâchai ses poignets et me redressai en soupirant. Elle sanglotait toujours, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, les poings crispés sur son pantalon. Comme elle grelottait, je m'empressai d'ôter mon manteau et l'en enveloppai. J'avais mal de la voir ainsi mais j'étais heureuse que tout soit enfin fini, et je savais que ses larmes étaient surtout les témoins de sa délivrance…

Je l'observai un moment encore avant de me remettre debout. Je jetai un coup d'œil amer vers l'autre bout de la terrasse enneigée. J'avais empêché Thaïs de commettre un crime de plus mais elle avait mutilé Stevenson, elle l'avait menacé, et celui-ci ne se gênerait pas pour la faire mettre sous les verrous aussitôt qu'il serait remis de ses blessures… Je n'avais pas le choix. A présent qu'elle s'était libérée de son désir de vengeance et que je savais qu'elle ne s'attaquerait plus à qui que ce soit, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui faire quitter les Etats-Unis, avant que Mac ou les autres ne l'arrêtent !

Un dernier coup d'œil à Thaïs, puis je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où gisait toujours Stevenson. Je devais encore m'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué, appeler une ambulance. Je m'étais suffisamment fourrée dans les ennuis comme ça. Il n'aurait plus manqué que l'on m'accuse de non-assistance à personne en danger… Je retraversai lentement la terrasse, me laissant envahir par la douce chaleur du soleil couchant qui m'éblouissait, souriant doucement au léger crissement de la neige sous mes pieds. J'inspirai profondément. Tout était fini. Un nouveau jour naîtrait dans quelques heures, qui verrait s'éloigner de moi toute cette sordide histoire. J'allais rentrer à la Nouvelle-Orléans, reprendre ma place à la tête de mon équipe, retrouver ma petite Mia qui me manquait terriblement. J'allais aussi devoir mettre au clair mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Chris, essayer de savoir si je me sentais réellement prête à passer ma vie à ses côtés…

Je soupirai. Pourquoi avais-je des doutes maintenant ? Je n'en avais aucun auparavant, avant que Mac ne ressurgisse dans ma vie, avant qu'il ne vienne à la Nouvelle-Orléans à propos de cette sale affaire ! Oui mais il était venu, la guerre avait éclaté entre nous, un peu par ma faute, et je ne supportais pas cela…

* * *

Absorbée dans ses réflexions, éblouie par l'éclat des derniers rayons du soleil, elle ne vit pas Stevenson se redresser et se traîner jusqu'à sa mallette, négligemment jetée par Thaïs à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'elle avait entrepris de le faire souffrir.

Elle ne le vit pas ouvrir sa sacoche et en sortir son neuf-millimètres. Ce fut à peine si elle eut le temps de porter la main à sa propre arme lorsque résonna la détonation.

C'est à peine si elle réalisa ce qui lui arrivait lorsque la balle lui perfora le corps.

* * *

_**POV Thaïs Gastin**_

Un coup de feu. Je relevai les yeux et vis l'ombre de Stella se détacher devant le soleil couchant. Elle vacilla, porta une main à sa poitrine. Je me redressai immédiatement et me précipitai vers elle. C'est alors seulement que je le vis. Debout sur ses jambes, nu, une plaie sanguinolente en lieu et place de son sexe, les yeux noirs de haine et de rage… Son arme pointée dans notre direction…

_**TBC...**_


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 **

_**POV Adam Ross**_

Je lançai le traçage et fermai les yeux quelques instants en repensant à ma conversation avec Mac, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

J'avais commis une bourde dont les conséquences risquaient d'être désastreuses, alors j'avais préféré le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Lorsqu'il m'avait rappelé pour que je lui précise ce que j'avais pu découvrir en traçant le portable de Stevenson, je m'étais aussi excusé. J'avais expliqué à Mac que j'avais essayé je-ne-sais-pas-combien de fois de les joindre, tous, un par un, que ce soit Don, Danny ou lui… Les portables ne passaient pas dans la cave où ils étaient, mais ça je ne le savais pas encore, alors j'avais commencé à me monter toute une mayonnaise, à stresser et… j'avais appelé Stella. Je n'aurais pas dû, bien évidemment, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi ! Elle était de retour à New-York et elle était toujours la même, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler, elle, comme je l'aurais fait auparavant… Enfin… Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, si, je voyais parfaitement pourquoi. Elle était de loin bien trop impliquée dans toute cette affaire. Et surtout, connaissant son tempérament, elle risquait de faire une grosse bêtise…

En y repensant, j'avais dû débiter ça au téléphone à une vitesse incroyable mais Mac avait très bien compris ce que tout cela impliquait. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas même pris le temps de me passer un savon. J'avais bien senti, à sa voix et à la manière dont il avait raccroché, son inquiétude monter en flèche…

* * *

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent au pied du tribunal. Mac jeta un rapide coup d'œil en haut de l'édifice. Selon Adam, pour que le signal du téléphone soit aussi net, Stevenson devait se trouver sur le toit, mais on ne pouvait rien voir depuis le bas du bâtiment. Tandis que les autres vérifiaient leurs armes et ajustaient leurs gilets pare-balle, l'expert examina brièvement les alentours, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Stella… Sans plus attendre, il se rua alors à l'intérieur et se dirigea aussitôt vers les escaliers, bientôt suivi par Flack, Danny, et la dizaine de policiers qui les accompagnaient…

* * *

Les bips cadencés de l'ordinateur tirèrent le jeune laborantin de ses réflexions. Un résultat. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne put que soupirer désespérément en voyant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran. Stella Bonasera. Le logiciel était parvenu à tracer son portable, à elle aussi. Et elle se trouvait exactement au même endroit que Stevenson…

* * *

_**POV Mac Taylor**_

Une détonation avait retenti et j'avais encore accéléré le pas, distançant Danny et les autres. A l'instant où je débouchai sur la terrasse, Stevenson tira en direction de Stella. Anaïs Baker n'eut que le temps de s'interposer. Elle prit la balle en pleine poitrine et s'écroula au sol. Le cri que poussa Stella me glaça le sang. Je la vis se pencher sur le corps inerte de son amie en pleurant.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment en était-on arrivés là ? Je ne comprenais plus rien et j'avais peur. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'avais déjà dû faire face à des situations bien plus tendues. Stella aussi… Mais c'était différent cette fois. J'ignorais ce qui allait se passer, mais quelque chose en moi me disait que tout cela allait mal finir… Et pourtant, incapable de bouger, je regardai Stevenson s'avancer en titubant vers Stella. Lorsqu'il pointa à nouveau son arme sur les deux jeunes femmes, mon cœur manqua un battement. Je portai mon regard sur Stella mais retins mon souffle. Pliée en deux par les sanglots, serrant le corps de son amie contre elle, elle ne réagissait pas. Elle semblait ne plus voir l'homme qui lui faisait face, qui la menaçait ! Je manquai de hurler, de crier pour la prévenir, mais je m'en empêchai, sachant très bien que ça aurait probablement aggravé les choses. Je me mis alors à prier qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. C'était maintenant, ou il serait trop tard ! Elle pouvait encore remettre l'avantage dans son camp ! Mais les secondes défilèrent, oh, sans doute pas plus de quatre ou cinq, qui me semblèrent pourtant une éternité, et Stella ne bougeait toujours pas. Stevenson n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, quelques dizaines de centimètres, prêt à faire feu, lorsque tout s'accéléra. Au moment où le coup partait, elle lâcha soudain son amie pour se redresser, évitant la balle de justesse, qui vint se ficher dans le sol de la terrasse, un peu plus loin. Enfin tirée de ses pensées, Stella se retourna avec effroi vers Stevenson et eut tôt fait d'analyser la situation. Elle porta la main à son holster. Je repris mon souffle en la voyant commencer à dégainer sa propre arme. Quoi que j'aie eu à lui reprocher, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir horriblement peur pour elle… Mais c'était bon. Elle allait s'en tirer. Si besoin était, je la savais très bonne tireuse ! Elle n'aurait aucun mal à abattre Stevenson avant qu'il ne tire !

J'abaissai mon arme moi-même. Nous étions seuls, tous les quatre sur cette terrasse, et Stella voulait la peau de Stevenson pour venger son amie, je le savais. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça… Si jamais on lui reprochait quelque chose par la suite, il me suffirait de témoigner l'avoir vue tirer en situation de légitime défense, ce qui ne serait probablement pas très éloigné de la vérité. Je ne voulais pas intervenir. Maintenant qu'elle était à égalité avec Stevenson, que le procureur ne représentait plus un réel danger pour elle, je voulais qu'elle puisse régler ses comptes elle-même. Elle était assez grande pour se défendre toute seule, d'autant que le procureur était affaibli... Je n'avais plus rien à craindre.

J'observai Stella. L'arme au poing, elle fixait Stevenson d'un regard noir de haine, les yeux encore embués par les sanglots. Elle commença à reculer lentement pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son agresseur. Mais je fronçai soudain les sourcils. Elle avait brusquement pâli. Je la vis serrer les dents, ses bras commencèrent à trembler, puis ses jambes… En l'espace d'un instant, toutes mes craintes refirent surface. Je me précipitai vers elle en dégainant mon arme à nouveau mais il était déjà trop tard… Ses jambes semblaient ne plus la supporter. Posant par inadvertance un pied sur une plaque de verglas, elle trébucha. Affaiblie, désorientée, elle s'affala au sol tandis qu'une large tâche de sang commençait à s'étaler sur son haut blanc, un peu en-dessous de la clavicule droite. La première balle…

Le reste ne dura qu'un instant. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Elle était blessée, à terre, et j'étais encore trop loin pour pouvoir atteindre Stevenson à coup sûr. Elle était perdue… Dans un sursaut d'énergie, elle tenta pourtant d'attraper son arme de son bras valide, mais avant qu'elle ne l'ait pointée sur le procureur, celui-ci lui tira dans la main, la désarmant en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. C'était fini. Il allait lui porter le coup fatal. Risquant le tout pour le tout, je tirai à mon tour, mais je fus trop imprécis et c'est à peine si ma balle effleura Stevenson…

* * *

_**POV Danny Messer**_

Je me ruai vers le toit du plus vite que je le pouvais ! J'espérais que les autres m'avaient suivi mais je ne pris même pas le temps de me retourner. Nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre ! Plusieurs coups de feu avaient encore été tirés et je priais seulement que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard, que toute cette satanée histoire ne se finisse pas dans un bain de sang… Prières bien vaines…

Tout était terminé lorsque nous débarquâmes enfin sur le toit, une vingtaine de secondes à peine après Mac, et mon cœur manqua un battement devant la scène qui s'ouvrait devant moi.

Stevenson était à terre, mort apparemment. A quelques pas de lui gisait le corps inerte d'Anaïs Baker. Un peu plus loin encore, celui de Stella…

Quant à Mac, il était là, au milieu de la terrasse, à quelques mètres de moi, l'arme au poing, le bras ballant, incapable de faire le moindre geste, observant ce triste spectacle avec horreur...

_**TBC...**_


	23. Chapitre 22

Thanks for reading me ! And thanks for leaving so motivating comments !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt... J'ai un peu de mal à écrire et poster ces derniers mois... mais je suis toujours là et je continuerai, même si le rythme n'y est plus tout à fait ^^

Voici la suite ! I hope you will like it !

I also promessed once that I woud try to translate some of my fictions into English. I still want to try but it takes time... I keep it in mind ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Neuf jours avaient passé…

Dans l'air aseptisé d'un couloir d'hôpital, le lieutenant Taylor songeait au désastre qu'avait été sa vie privée sur bien des points. Quelques courtes années de pur bonheur, auxquelles avaient succédé la mort tragique et prématurée de sa femme, Claire, puis un long néant dont il avait peiné à émerger et ce, juste avant le brusque départ de Peyton… Il avait ensuite rencontré le docteur Hunter, mais Aubrey avait préféré être sincère et lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas prête à s'engager… C'était pourtant ce dont Mac avait besoin. Une compagne aimante et douce, qui resterait toujours à ses côtés et serait là pour le pire comme pour le meilleur… Ce n'était a priori pas beaucoup demander, mais il fallait croire que la vie n'en avait pas décidé ainsi… Un moment, Kathleen avait réussi à ranimer chez lui cette flamme. Le rire, l'amour, l'espoir… Mais les mois avaient passé et aux instants heureux avaient succédé les craintes et la lassitude. L'expert savait qu'il ne rendait pas la jeune femme pleinement heureuse mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait essayé de redevenir celui qu'il était avant, en vain. La cicatrice laissée par la disparition de Claire était toujours là, elle ne disparaîtrait jamais. C'était ainsi. Il fallait qu'on l'accepte comme il était…

Mac porta son regard de l'autre côté de la vitre, sur ce lit aux draps blancs, cette jeune femme allongée sans connaissance qu'il avait été sur le point de perdre, à laquelle il tenait pourtant plus que tout au monde… Elle était si pâle… Et puis il y avait ces tuyaux, ce tube qui s'enfonçait dans sa bouche pour l'aider à respirer, sans parler du bip continuel, strident, à la fois oppressant et rassurant du moniteur cardiaque.

Il soupira amèrement. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était là… Enfin, pas vraiment, mais il y était pour quelque chose… Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque ! Il aurait dû l'écouter, lui faire confiance ! Bien sûr, au début elle avait joué solo et il n'y pouvait rien, mais elle était ensuite venue le trouver, comme autrefois, et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire à ce moment-là, c'était de ressasser les récentes rancœurs et de la repousser… Il aurait dû la retenir, la forcer à lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait, la garder près de lui en permanence puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait de commettre l'irréparable autrement ! Ca n'avait pas loupé… Elle avait failli mourir devant lui… S'il n'avait pas abattu Stevenson au dernier moment, ce ne serait pas dans cette chambre d'hôpital mais à la morgue qu'elle reposerait à présent, et ça uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas su réagir au bon moment, parce qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle…

Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings en repensant aux jours précédents. Les médecins ne s'étaient pas montrés particulièrement optimistes. Les blessures de Stella n'étaient pas trop graves, rien qui ne guérisse, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et cette inconscience qui durait depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine… Ils la disaient dans un état assez proche du coma. Elle avait toutes les chances de se réveiller et sa vie ne serait alors plus en danger, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle le veuille, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment être le cas pour le moment…

Il rouvrit les yeux et poussa la porte vitrée, se dirigea en silence vers le lit. Il sentit son estomac se nouer tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. La voir ainsi, sans défenses, inconsciente dans ces draps blancs… Durant toutes les années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble, il avait pu voir combien elle était fragile sous sa carapace dure comme le fer. Quelques rares fois, il l'avait vue flancher, craquer psychologiquement… Quand Franckie l'avait agressée, ou bien lorsqu'elle avait craint d'être atteinte du sida… Lors de l'affaire grecque également, après la mort du professeur Papakota… Quelques autres fois, elle avait dû être conduite à l'hôpital à la suite d'interpellations qui avaient mal tourné. Dans l'affaire Marina Garlito, lorsqu'un suspect avait tenté de la noyer, ou à quelques autres occasions… Mais jamais encore elle n'avait été si proche de la mort !

Un rayon de soleil filtra par la fenêtre, venant caresser l'épaisse chevelure de la jeune femme. Mac passa prudemment ses doigts au milieu des boucles brunes étalées sur l'oreiller, laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au visage de son amie. Il sourit tristement. Elle était si belle… Elle avait toujours eu cette grâce, cette élégance naturelle… Quel homme ne s'en serait pas rendu compte ? L'expert poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger lentement vers la fenêtre. On était en janvier à présent. Les fêtes étaient passées, sans qu'elle n'en voie rien. Et à la furieuse agitation du mois de décembre avait succédé le calme de l'hiver. Les rues étaient redevenues un peu plus silencieuses, drapées dans leur manteau immaculé. L'expert leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu. La neige avait cessé de tomber durant la nuit, laissant la place à un magnifique soleil. Il ferma les yeux, songeur, et se laissa capturer par les souvenirs.

Ca aurait fait un an jour pour jour que Kathleen et lui sortaient ensemble…

* * *

_Un an auparavant…_

Les CSI venaient de clore une nouvelle enquête. Une de plus… Mac s'accouda à la balustrade de verre et observa un moment ses collègues aller et venir en dessous de lui. Soudain Kat apparut, un large sourire aux lèvres. D'un geste rapide et élégant, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle venait de récupérer ses affaires dans son bureau et avait déjà enfilé son manteau. Elle allait rentrer chez elle. Elle traversa le labo en direction de l'ascenseur, saluant les autres au passage, leur souhaitant un bon week-end. Mac soupira. « Week-end ». Il ignorait ce mot… Lui passerait son dimanche à apposer des signatures sur des dossiers et à ranger de vieux papiers. Il en venait presque à souhaiter qu'une autre affaire leur tombe dessus…

L'expert se morigéna lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être si égoïste ! Et Danny et Lyndsay ? N'avaient-ils pas droit à quelques heures de libre pour s'occuper de leur petite Lucy ? Et tous ces autres qui avaient un chez-eux, une famille ? Il soupira à nouveau. Tout ça, ce n'était pas pour lui…

Soudain il sursauta. Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna aussitôt, ouvrit des yeux surpris en découvrant Kathleen derrière lui.

« Eh bien lieutenant Taylor… Songeur ? »

Il esquissa un sourire, hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je pensais. »

Comme il n'en disait pas plus, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle perçut un voile de tristesse au fond des yeux gris.

« Et à quoi pensais-tu Mac ? »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Il hésita, avant de souffler finalement.

« Rien d'important… Ne reste pas là Kat, rentre donc profiter un peu de ta soirée ! Ce n'est pas si souvent que nous en avons l'occasion… Rentre chez toi… »

D'un air las, il lui tourna le dos pour venir s'appuyer à nouveau sur la balustrade. Il se sentait dévoré par sa colère envers Stella. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour lui faire reprendre goût à la vie, pour lui faire oublier sa rancœur ! Kathleen était là pour lui, et il avait tant besoin d'elle ! Mais il se refusait de lui imposer cela…. Il s'en voulait de la repousser ainsi, mais c'était pour la protéger.

Pourtant, la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à se résigner. Elle ne bougea pas tout d'abord, puis vint se positionner à ses côtés.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu ne m'aies confié ce qui te ronge… »

Mac ferma les yeux. Sa voix était douce, sa présence apaisante.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le fixait intensément et il y avait dans son regard une si grande tendresse… Ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux la première. Elle porta son regard sur la main de l'expert, posée sur la rambarde. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de venir recouvrir de sa main celle de Mac. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, lentement, timidement. Leurs regards se croisèrent…

A cet instant, Mac comprit qu'une autre chance lui était donnée…

* * *

L'expert posa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme inconsciente. Neuf jours déjà…

Il poussa un profond soupir. Si seulement il avait été possible de revenir en arrière ! Jamais il ne l'aurait laissée partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Il n'aurait certes pas rencontré Kathleen mais c'eût peut-être été mieux pour cette dernière… Il ne lui aurait pas laissé croire que leur relation pourrait marcher. Il ne se serait pas senti obligé de la repousser lorsque Stella avait réapparu dans sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas eu à repartir avec le sentiment d'avoir été trompée…

Mac soupira une fois encore. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de Kat depuis qu'elle avait quitté New-York. Elle l'avait bien appelé quelques fois, pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était bien arrivée et qu'elle avait pu retrouver une place à la police scientifique de Washington. Ses anciens collègues l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts, plus qu'heureux de la revoir ! Mac savait qu'elle ne reviendrait probablement pas… Quant à Stella, peut-être l'expert aurait-il dû employer la force pour l'empêcher de faire ses bagages et de s'envoler pour la Louisiane, mais au moins auraient-ils pu s'expliquer ! La jeune femme lui aurait parlé, elle lui aurait exposé les raisons de ce départ soudain, de ce coup-de-tête ! Et elle ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort à présent…

Mac enfouit son visage entre ses mains, las des sentiments contradictoires qui le rongeaient. Lorsque soudain il sursauta. Un bruit strident venait de se déclencher, provenant de l'un des moniteurs. L'expert regarda avec inquiétude les courbes s'agiter sur les écrans. Reprenant ses esprits, il allait quitter la pièce pour ramener une infirmière lorsque le médecin arriva de lui-même, alerté par les bips sonores.

Alors arriva le moment tant redouté… On le fit sortir, attendre longuement au-dehors. Les secondes, les minutes s'écoulèrent. Lentement, si lentement… Lorsqu'enfin le médecin rouvrit la porte, Mac se rua sur lui, plus inquiet que jamais.

« Que se passe-t-il Docteur ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Mais le médecin garda le silence tout d'abord. Retenant son diagnostic concernant Stella, il s'évertua de faire retrouver son calme à l'expert. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'enfin il souffla.

« Elle est en train de se réveiller. »

_**TBC...**_


	24. Chapitre 23

For you Lily ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 23 **

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Mes paupières étaient si lourdes… Et mon corps… Je ne sentais plus mon corps… Je ne sentais plus rien… Rien que cette douleur latente qui s'était emparée de chacun de mes membres…

Des sons me parvinrent soudain. Des voix… Elles semblaient nerveuses, agitées…

La curiosité prit le dessus et je m'efforçai d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors, lentement, mes paupières se soulevèrent. Le regard embué, je ne distinguai que vaguement quelques silhouettes s'affairer autour de moi. C'était à peine si j'apercevais leurs contours, perdus dans tout ce blanc.

_« Madame Bonasera ? »_

C'était moi…

_« Lieutenant Bonasera ? Stella ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »_

Je tournai lentement la tête dans la direction d'où venait la voix et vis une jeune femme penchée au-dessus de moi. Elle me parlait mais les mots se faisaient désordre dans ma tête. Les bruits qui m'entouraient se transformèrent peu à peu en un bourdonnement assourdissant. Je fermai les yeux. J'aurais voulu porter les mains à mes oreilles pour ne plus avoir à entendre ces babillages incessants mais je n'en eus pas la force.

_« Lieutenant Bonasera, vous avez été inconsciente durant plusieurs jours. Il va vous falloir un certain temps avant de recouvrer pleinement vos sens. Il faut que vous dormiez un peu à présent. Nous allons vous donner un somnifère qui vous y aidera. »_

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils me disaient. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je ne cherchais même pas à les écouter…

Je rouvris les yeux en sentant qu'on me soulevait légèrement la tête. Je vis un homme s'approcher, un verre d'eau à la main. Il me mit un comprimé dans la bouche et me donna à boire. Lentement, je me sentis repartir. Je fermai les yeux avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

_**POV Danny Messer**_

Lucy avait fini par s'endormir. Soupirant, je me laissai choir sur le canapé et fermai les yeux.

Il n'était pas bien tard… Les criminels semblaient s'être accordé des vacances depuis le jour de l'an et cela faisait plusieurs soirs déjà que nous pouvions quitter le boulot de bonne heure, sans avoir à passer nos nuits sur une pénible enquête.

Rouvrant les yeux, je jetai un coup d'œil au dehors. Avec la nuit, la neige s'était remise à tomber. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'étais inquiet…

Je posai discrètement mon regard sur Lindsay, assise sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Je n'aurais pas été étonné si elle avait tenu son magazine à l'envers ! Certes elle l'avait en main, mais c'était à peu près tout… Et même si elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître impassible, je voyais très clairement que toute cette histoire la rongeait, encore et encore…

Elle soupira soudain profondément. Dans un geste de rage, elle se leva, jeta violemment son journal sur la table basse en retenant un juron. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre sans mot dire et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Je soupirai à mon tour.

Lorsque Stella avait brutalement réapparu, j'avais espéré que la réconciliation vienne d'elle-même mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas… D'abord Stella qui s'était fourrée dans les emmerdes, et puis Linds' qui avait tout bonnement refusé de la voir… Si au moins elles s'étaient parlé ! J'étais certain que ça aurait suffi à arranger les choses ! Mais elles étaient trop bourriques l'une et l'autre pour entendre raison…

Tout ça m'énervait au plus haut point. J'avais tenté une fois encore de parler à Linds', trois jours auparavant… Un lamentable échec… J'avais insisté pour qu'elle aille voir Stell' à l'hôpital, je lui avais rappelé qu'elles étaient tout de même les meilleures amies du monde il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça ! Je lui avais demandé d'oublier leur différend et Linds' m'avait ri au nez, me menaçant très sérieusement de quitter l'appart' sans délai si jamais je lui parlais à nouveau de tout ça ! Ca faisait trois jours et c'était à peine si nous avions échangé quelques mots depuis. Et Stella qui ne se réveillait toujours pas… Plusieurs fois, Linds' s'était mise à pleurer, brusquement, sans pouvoir se retenir. Je ne parvenais même plus à savoir à présent si c'était la peur que Stell' meure ou sa colère à son égard qui la mettaient dans un état pareil… Ce que je savais en revanche, c'est que j'en avais plus que marre !

Je me levai lentement et gagnai la chambre à mon tour. J'ouvris la porte sans faire de bruit. Aucune lumière n'était allumée. Elle se tenait là, dans le noir, postée devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés, et sa respiration saccadée, ses soupirs trahissaient les larmes qui devaient d'ores et déjà inonder son visage…

J'hésitai. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'étais sensé faire… J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer tout contre moi en lui murmurant quelques mots doux pour la réconforter. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais et que cela suffise à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Mais je ne savais plus… Elle réagissait si étrangement, si brutalement ces derniers temps… Je voulais qu'elle y mette un peu du sien ! Je voulais qu'elle vienne d'elle-même vers moi, qu'elle me parle et qu'elle m'explique tout ce qui n'allait pas.

La sonnerie de mon portable m'évita finalement d'avoir à prendre une décision. Je regagnai le salon, attrapai mon téléphone, fronçai les sourcils en voyant le numéro de Mac s'afficher à l'écran.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, c'est l'esprit bien plus libéré que je refaisais irruption dans la chambre en criant…

« Elle est tirée d'affaire ! »

* * *

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais seule dans une chambre d'hôpital, allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs, entourée de quatre murs tout aussi blancs…

Je clignai quelques fois des yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre à mes esprits. Trouvant ma position inconfortable, je voulus m'asseoir mais à peine avais-je pris appui sur mon bras que je dus me retenir de hurler. Une douleur insupportable s'élevait depuis ma main, mon épaule et ma poitrine, qui se répandait dans tout mon corps… C'est alors seulement que je remarquai mes bandages. Et tout me revint…

Thaïs… Sur cette terrasse… Elle s'était interposée. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

Je la revoyais s'écrouler. Je revoyais son sang s'épandre en une tâche sombre sur la neige immaculée…

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras à l'instant même où elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Et après ? Je ne pouvais plus me souvenir de rien… Stevenson nous avait tiré dessus, il m'avait blessée, avait atteint Thaïs en voulant achever son travail. Quant à ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, c'était le trou noir…

La nuit tomba et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir.

La journée s'était écoulée lentement... Un quart d'heure environ après mon réveil, un médecin était passé me voir, accompagné d'une horde d'infirmières en blouses blanches. Je leur avais fait clairement comprendre que je n'avais aucune envie de discuter. Je ne voulais pas même savoir ce qui m'était arrivé, je m'en foutais. Quelle importance après tout ? Une seule chose comptait pour moi…

_« Comment va Thaïs ? Elle était avec moi sur cette terrasse ! Elle a été gravement blessée ! Vous avez dû la soigner ici ! Comment va-t-elle ? »_

Combien de fois durant cette journée leur avais-je posé cette même question…

Jamais je n'avais obtenu de réponse.

Le médecin passa une dernière fois dans ma chambre, contrôler mes constantes avant la nuit. Comme il allait quitter la pièce, je le questionnai à nouveau. Il soupira alors franchement, puis me tendit la télécommande du téléviseur d'un air las. Sans bien comprendre, j'attrapai l'objet et portai mon regard sur l'écran. Quoi ? Etait-ce là une réponse ? Il sortit sans rien ajouter et je sentis pourtant mon estomac se nouer en songeant à ce que pouvait bien signifier ce simple geste… Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Alors, sans aucune assurance, je pressai le bouton…

**_TBC..._**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 **

Elle tremblait.

Elle errait sans but à travers les rues de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Elle se rendait là où ses jambes voulaient bien la porter. Elle n'avait que faire de la destination.

Elle pleurait.

Elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler ses larmes. A quoi bon ? Que pouvait-on lui reprocher ? De laisser éclater au grand jour les tourments qui hantaient son cœur ? C'était humain ! Si faute il y avait, ce n'était pas sur elle qu'il fallait la rejeter…

Elle grelottait...

Lentement elle se dirigea vers Central Park. Elle esquissa un triste sourire à la vue du magnifique spectacle qu'offrait le jardin, recouvert d'un épais manteau immaculé. Malgré l'heure matinale, quelques personnes patinaient déjà en riant aux éclats sur le lac gelé.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, face au lac, remonta un peu le col de son manteau. Les yeux perdus dans le lointain, comme fixés sur un point invisible, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, les souvenirs remonter à la surface. Tant de choses qui n'auraient jamais dû être, tant de choses qu'elle aurait pu éviter…

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant un flot de larmes arriver. Elle repensait à ce reportage, quatre jours auparavant... Lorsque le médecin avait allumé la télévision, elle avait désespérément prié mais le pire était bel et bien arrivé. Elle pouvait encore entendre les paroles de la journaliste résonner à ses oreilles…

_« … Revenons à présent sur l'affaire qui a ébranlé New York la semaine dernière. Une enquête a été ouverte aujourd'hui pour tenter de déterminer la culpabilité du procureur Stevenson dans l'enlèvement et la séquestration d'une ou plusieurs jeunes filles au cours des dernières années. Nous vous rappelons que le procureur a été tué il y a maintenant quinze jours lors d'un échange de coups de feu avec la police, après avoir abattu Anaïs Baker qui a depuis été confirmée coupable de la mort d'une religieuse, d'un agent de police et du propre fils du procureur Stevenson durant les dernières semaines… »_

Thaïs…

Abattue…

Morte…

Stella refusait d'y croire, mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle revoyait le corps de son amie gisant sur cette neige blanche, son sang s'échappant par la plaie béante qui s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine…

Elle était encore en vie ! Elle était vivante, à ce moment-là…

Stella attrapa un mouchoir et essuya ses yeux noyés de larmes. Elle ne pouvait y croire et pourtant elle devait accepter la réalité… Thaïs était morte à présent. Et malgré les crimes qu'elle avait pu commettre, malgré la distance qu'elle avait soigneusement gardée durant les cours moments où elles avaient pu discuter, sa disparition faisait à la scientifique l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Stella rouvrit les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ces arbres, ces buildings, ce paysage familier…

Refoulant ses pleurs, elle inspira profondément. Elle avait pris sa décision. Les médecins l'avaient autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. Elle retournait à la Nouvelle-Orléans par le premier avion et elle y resterait. Elle ne remettrait plus les pieds à New York. Il n'y avait plus rien pour elle ici ! Lindsay lui en voulait toujours pour son départ, dix-huit mois auparavant, et elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Danny et les autres auraient toute liberté de venir la voir en Louisiane mais elle ne reviendrait pas leur rendre visite ici. Quant à Mac… Il valait mieux éviter d'y penser.

La mort de Thaïs avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. La scientifique savait maintenant que sa place n'était plus à New York…

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ce soir-là, Mac ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par l'hôpital. Laissant l'Avalanche sur le parking visiteurs, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal en toute hâte mais ralentit le pas, soudain, alors qu'il allait entrer. Il s'arrêta, hésita. Il repensa à ce que lui avaient dit Danny, Flack et même Hawkes lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir Stella ! Depuis son réveil, la jeune femme avait refusé de voir qui que ce soit. Elle avait insisté auprès des infirmières pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas les recevoir…

Mac avait longtemps réfléchi à tout cela durant la journée. Il s'en voulait… Il s'était d'abord laissé envahir par la colère, cette même sourde colère qui grondait toujours depuis deux ans. Il ne comprenait pas que la jeune femme puisse refuser leur visite alors qu'ils s'étaient tous tant inquiétés pour elle ! Et puis il s'était montré plus raisonnable. Il avait fini par réaliser qu'il fallait bien un jour que chacun y mette du sien si on voulait toujours espérer une réconciliation ! Alors il avait pris sa volonté à deux mains et fait route vers l'hôpital.

Et il était là, à présent. A seulement quelques pas d'elle et bien décidé à parvenir jusqu'à elle, quoi qu'il arrive !

Il s'avança donc jusqu'à l'accueil, demanda à la voir.

Il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce qu'elle ait quitté l'hôpital le matin-même…

Alors Mac se remit au volant de sa voiture et reprit la route en se morigénant lui-même. A trop attendre, il était arrivé trop tard… Où pouvait-elle bien être à présent ? Un hôtel ? Des amis ? Peut-être n'était-elle déjà plus à New York… Pourtant cela ne le désespéra pas. Soudain envahi d'un besoin irrésistible de l'avoir près de lui, il se jura de mettre dès le lendemain tous les moyens en œuvre pour la retrouver dans les meilleurs délais. Lorsque ce serait fait, il la rejoindrait sans plus attendre et la forcerait à l'écouter, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Enfin, ils pourraient avoir la discussion qu'ils auraient dû avoir dix-huit mois plus tôt. Enfin les choses seraient mises au clair. Ce serait sans doute la plus violente altercation qu'ils aient jamais eu mais Mac avait confiance en leur vieille amitié. Jamais querelle n'avait duré bien longtemps entre eux… Il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit différent cette fois-ci ! Le seul problème, dans cette histoire, venait du fait que jamais la dispute n'avait explosé, se contentant de couver et de s'auto-entretenir…

Mais lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ce soir-là, l'expert fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment en découvrant cette enveloppe, sans timbre, sans adresse, glissée dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement, posa son manteau à la hâte avant de déplier la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains.

A la vue de l'écriture familière qui courait sur le papier, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant. Il sentit les battements de son cœur se faire irrégulier cependant que ses doutes revenaient en flèche. Il tenta bien de se calmer, ferma les yeux un moment en essayant de se raisonner mais rien n'y fit. Comme si souvent depuis ce jour où Stella était partie, il ne parvenait plus à contrôler les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient. Alors il entama, tremblant, la lecture de la lettre.

Elle était longue, et complète. Elle contenait toutes les réponses…

* * *

_Mac…_

_Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi, pourquoi je suis partie aussi soudainement voilà dix-huit mois, pourquoi je ne vous ai laissé aucune chance de me retenir, ni à vous, ni à Lindsay ou aux autres…_

_Si seulement j'avais pu faire autrement…_

_Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a près de quinze ans, Claire était encore en vie. Vous me l'avez présentée et très vite nous sommes devenues d'excellentes amies. C'était quelqu'un de formidable, je l'aimais beaucoup et la respectais profondément. Lorsqu'elle est tragiquement décédée, j'ai été effondrée. Mais je vous ai vu, vous. Vous étiez si seul, si désemparé… Vous n'étiez plus que l'ombre de vous-même… Alors je me suis juré de vous faire sourire à nouveau, de vous redonner goût à la vie, et je crois y avoir assez bien réussi. Vous êtes redevenu le Mac Taylor que j'avais connu, avant. Peu à peu, vous avez accepté de renouer avec les plaisirs simples de la vie et il n'y avait rien qui me mettait plus en joie que de vous entendre rire ou plaisanter à nouveau. Mais ce que vous avez toujours ignoré, c'est que mes sentiments à votre égard avaient été dès le début bien plus forts que ce que l'on éprouve pour son meilleur ami…_

_Ne soyez pas surpris Mac… Je vous ai longtemps aimé, sincèrement, et si j'ai eu des liaisons avec d'autres hommes, ce n'était rien tant que pour me rassurer moi-même quant à mes atouts de séduction, pour me permettre d'espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, vous et moi… Si vous saviez combien j'ai eu mal en apprenant votre relation avec Peyton ! Puis Aubrey, et maintenant Kathleen… _

_Je vous en ai voulu. Je vous en ai tellement voulu..._

_Vous vouliez tout savoir ? Très bien. Je suis partie car je ne pouvais plus supporter de passer mes jours à vos côtés en sachant pertinemment que jamais vous ne porteriez sur moi un autre regard que celui d'un ami ! Je n'ai rien contre le lieutenant Jansen. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en couple avec elle depuis près d'un an à présent et je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble. Vous le méritez et Kat me semble être quelqu'un de formidable. Mais vous souvenez-vous de ce jour où vous aviez revu Peyton, par hasard ? J'avais bien remarqué, alors, que votre cœur balançait entre elle et Aubrey ! Quant à moi, j'étais de trop dans cette équation…J'ai toujours été de trop. Qu'étais-je donc réellement pour vous Mac ? Votre meilleure amie ? Ne vous mentez pas ! Nous étions plus que cela en vérité et c'était là que se situait tout le problème… Alors je suis partie, j'ai laissé la voie libre. Certains diront que c'était idiot. C'était complètement fou, j'en conviens. Mais je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon cœur… Je n'en pouvais simplement plus d'être chaque jour un peu plus mise à l'écart, moi qui ne rêvais que de vous sentir me prendre dans vos bras ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette promotion à la Nouvelle-Orléans n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses. Un jour serait venu, de toute façon, où je n'aurais plus supporté notre proximité pudique, notre intimité ambigüe… Lorsque je suis partie, ce jour-là, je ne demandais rien de plus que de me libérer de l'emprise inconsciente que vous aviez sur moi._

_J'ai refait ma vie Mac. Ailleurs. A la Nouvelle-Orléans, loin de New-York. Là où votre souvenir cesserait peut-être de me hanter, là où quelqu'un m'aimerait pour ce que je suis. Je suis partie loin de vous et Mia est devenue ma raison de vivre ! Je lui ai trouvé un père acceptable. J'ai enfin pu fonder une famille ! _

_Si seulement tout avait été autrement… Il aurait mieux valu, sans doute, que nous ne nous rencontrions jamais, mais l'on ne revient pas sur son passé. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose Mac, une seule : ne cherchez pas à me revoir, ni vous, ni les autres ! Je suis désolée qu'ils aient souffert de mon départ précipité il y a un an, Lindsay surtout, d'autant que j'aurais voulu être là pour elle… Je le regrette amèrement, mais je n'avais pas le choix._

_Vous leur transmettrez à tous mes amitiés. Adieu._

_Stella_

**_TBC..._**


End file.
